


Full Circle

by darkangelmya



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: End Game Spoilers, F/M, Not pairing-central but they're there, Post L&L
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 84,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangelmya/pseuds/darkangelmya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peaceful days can never last, and when Asbel falls mysteriously ill it’s up to his friends to figure out what is wrong. To find a cure Richard will have to face the darkness he thought he’d left behind him. Can he conquer his inner demons in time to save his best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asbel's Illness; Lambda's Offer

The afternoon breeze was soft, just strong enough to slip through the crack of the study’s window, bringing with it the telltale chill of an impending frost. Asbel looked up from the growing stack of papers on his desk, and again found himself wondering where the time went.

It would be almost three years now since he and his friends had dealt with Fodra’s core, three years since he’d settled in as Lhant’s new Lord and he had the paperwork on his desk to prove it. It didn’t feel like it had been that long; the days were flying by him almost faster than he could enjoy the peace that all their efforts had wrought, and for the first time Asbel could understand why Sophie had been so afraid of time’s quick passage. If he could count himself so blessed as to have happy days like these continue, then the years would pass in the blink of an eye.

Already outside he could see the leaves dancing in the wind, evading the gardener who was fruitlessly trying to gather them into piles. If it wasn’t the wind, the local children would be making a mess of them soon enough. Sophie’s garden was all but empty except for the late bloomers who still held fast to their petals. This year’s blossomgales had all flown and the rest of the garden was already preparing for its winter slumber. It wouldn’t be long now before they woke to a soft blanket of white across the yard.

Asbel let out a yawn and with it he felt a wave of weariness come over him. Rubbing his eyes he shook his head, trying to discard the thought before it took hold. He had fallen behind in his work with all the recent excitement and he had a lot he needed to get done before winter set in. Besides, everyone was out there working hard; he couldn’t afford to do any less.

“There you are,” Asbel looked up to Cheria’s voice breaking the silence of the study. “Not that I’d expect to find you anywhere else. The maids are starting to wonder if you’re still alive.”

Asbel chuckled. “I’m sorry Cheria, I know I’ve been really busy lately, but I just can’t afford to fall any further behind. Bailey’s going to rake me over if I don’t make sure the soldiers get some new equipment soon. Their stuff is ready to fall apart.”

“It’s not the work I’m worried about,” Cheria said with a sigh.

Asbel looked up from the paper he was drafting and allowed his eyes to trace his wife’s figure. She was as beautiful as always, her pink wavy hair was pulled up but still cascaded down her back and framed her brown eyes. On her face, Asbel saw concern, painted over a look of affection that made him fall in love with her all over again. Asbel stood up from his desk and walked over to her.

“What’s the matter, Cheria?”

“Don’t you ‘what’s the matter’ me!” She protested, arching an eyebrow in a way that let Asbel know he was in trouble. Asbel stepped back, and Cheria put her hands on her hips expectantly.

“Ummm, did I do something wrong?” Asbel asked, looking at Cheria with an expression that was half confused and half apologetic for some unknown transgression.

Cheria sighed and with it let her frustration fizzle. Honestly, he could be so dense sometimes! She looked back up at him and behind the smile that chipped away at her irritation, she saw the signs that had made her worried in the first place. His sagging shoulders offset the lack of energy behind the eyes that sat only half open over his lazy smile. Though he didn’t have any bags beneath his eyes or any other signs that she could see, there was a weariness to him that became more and more obvious with each passing day. He was working himself into the ground and Cheria was afraid to think about what would happen if this kept up.

“Asbel, you look ready to fall asleep any minute now,” she stated plainly. “Were you up late again last night? You promised me you’d sleep at a decent hour.”

“I did,” Asbel replied. “Maybe I just got too much sleep or something, I don’t have any reason to feel tired. Don’t worry about me Cheria. I’m fine, really."

“Well one of us has to, since you don’t seem to be,” she shot back. “Honestly Asbel, you’ve got to slow down a bit. You’ve done nothing but sit at this desk for the past week. You’re going to run yourself ragged at this rate. Why don’t you take a break, get some sleep and give your mind a chance to rest too.”

“Don’t be silly, of course I’m going to work hard,” Asbel said approaching Cheria again, his hand wandering from her jawline down to her belly. “I want everything to be perfect for when this one gets here.”

“Well that’s still seven months away,” Cheria insisted, barely able to maintain her displeasure through the wave of excitement that washed over her at every mention of their impending arrival. “A nap to keep you from collapsing on me isn’t going to be the end of the world.”

“Maybe later Cheria,” Asbel replied.

“You’re so stubborn!”

“Besides,” Asbel continued, ignoring Cheria’s outburst. “Richard is supposed to be arriving later, it would be pretty rude of me to be sleeping after he came all this way to visit.”

“Well it’ll be rude of you to fall asleep in the middle of a conversation with him too,” she pointed out.  “You won’t be good company if you’re fighting to stay awake all evening. I’ll make sure to wake you before Richard arrives. Please Asbel, you look awful.”

Asbel sighed and closed his eyes for a brief second. When he opened them again, his expression had completely changed, as if an entire conversation had passed in that single moment. Normally such a notion would be dismissed as impossible… but it had happened, Cheria knew it had. To anyone else, nothing would seem out of the ordinary but Cheria had come to recognize those moments, and perhaps it was because she had experienced it once for herself that she could see it. The way time around the two seemed to freeze while the words passed silently between their minds. It was something so subtle, yet to her who knew Asbel better than almost anyone, it was clear as day.  

After their expedition to Fodra’s core, Lambda had said he would dream with Fodra. If that was the case, he hadn’t slept for long, or perhaps it had just been her misunderstanding his meaning. True to his word, Asbel had set off on a journey with Sophie and Richard to see the world and when he returned, she began to notice the signs of Lambda’s activity again. He never intervened in their day to day life, never again spoke with her like he had in Telos Astue, but she knew he was there. Watching them as they lived their daily lives, speaking with Asbel in that silent way of his.

Cheria had tried asking Asbel about it once, why Lambda had woken. He said he wasn’t sure, and Cheria couldn’t tell if he genuinely didn’t know, or if he simply didn’t feel like sharing the particulars. Regardless, the issue didn’t seem to press upon him with any degree of importance and the next few weeks of trying to get an answer had been some of the most frustrating in her life. Asbel just assured her again and again that nothing was wrong; the world wasn’t falling apart again, Lambda just wasn’t sleeping, and he felt no need to find out why.

“Alright,” Asbel’s reply extracted Cheria from her thoughts, bringing a small wave of relief. “A nap might do me some good, I guess I am kind of tired.”

Well at least one of them could talk some sense into Asbel. While she was grateful for at least that much, Cheria just couldn’t help but wish it were her words he was truly listening to.

For the moment though, she would accept that Asbel was conceding. She might have been quick to taunt him about it, but Cheria didn’t want to think about how long this had been going on. He had such a horrid habit of putting everyone else’s needs before his own, even now, and she had been watching him slowly work himself to the point of exhaustion for almost a week. Every time she tried to intervene he would brush her worries aside and push ahead, leaving her powerless to do anything but watch. Now, Cheria feared just how close to his breaking point Asbel might be.

“Good,” Cheria replied, setting her concerns aside for the moment. “You won’t be doing Lhant any good if you collapse. You need to take care of yourself too.”

“I know,” Asbel said with a smile that held so little energy Cheria wondered if he’d even make it up the stairs and into his bed. “Thanks for worrying about me Cheria.”

“It’s my job to worry about you,” she replied. “Now get to bed and don’t you dare come down until I send one of the maids up after you.” If nothing else, she feared she would be sending one of them up to be sure he wasn’t smuggling any of those papers up there to work on beyond her notice.

“Alright,” Asbel acknowledged, and with it Cheria realized it would be fine. His tone reassured her that he was already half asleep.

 

********

Lhant had barely appeared on the horizon when Richard could hear the telltale bustle of excitement from the small hamlet. He wasn’t sure whether he should be pleased at the reception he received from the small town or somewhat frustrated at all the fuss. He wondered for a moment if he should have taken a Turtlez after all rather than the small guard that insisted on accompanying him. Not that it would have made any difference; the guard would have come anyway, and if anything the Turtlez would have drawn even more attention.

Richard was grateful for the support of his people; he didn’t want that to be mistaken. The respect and encouragement he was given was far more than he deserved, but none-the-less there were still days he wished he could go places without a small celebration being thrown. He’d finally managed to make enough presence in Barona that people didn’t all stop in awe when he walked by, but there was still a gap between himself and those surrounding him. A distance none felt was possible to bridge, save for a handful of very special people, one of whom stood out in his mind right now. One person who had stepped over the gap like it was nothing, who had dragged him over to the other side and shown him how wonderful the world beyond could be.

Lhant couldn’t come fast enough.

Though it was past the time Lhant should be harvesting, the town appeared as if it were still in the thralls of its local festival, left in place, no doubt, given his pending arrival. The townsfolk didn’t seem to mind and were more than eager for another reason to celebrate. Richard couldn’t deny them this, he too was glad there was ample cause for celebration. They were currently living in the single longest stretch of peace Ephinea had seen in centuries. That the people could relax and enjoy their lives, not worry about an impending attack from Fendel or about lost trading opportunities and lacking resources, it was dream come true, one he couldn’t honestly say stemmed entirely from his own efforts.

Or perhaps it had somewhat, though not in a way he was proud of. He had tried to destroy everything; given the world a common enemy to unite against, and thinking of what would have happened if he’d been succeeded frightened Richard. It made for dealing with the other countries an interesting dilemma. Though the vast majority of the world’s populace was unaware of his involvement in what was now referred to as the Valkines Crisis, the world’s leaders all knew the full set of circumstances. While they’d accepted the explanation given to them, they were still somewhat wary of him at times, and perhaps rightfully so. After all, those feelings hadn’t belonged to Lambda alone.

Shaking those dark thoughts from his mind, Richard smiled, acknowledging the populace who greeted him respectfully. Though it should have taken mere minutes to reach the Lhant manor, their progress was slowed by the excitement of the people and Richard made a mental note to tell Asbel the next time he came to visit, not to tell the rest of Lhant.

What felt like an eternity later, Richard finally found himself in the courtyard before the manor. It had changed very little, even from his childhood days, except perhaps for the beds of sopheiras that grew in ample supply since Sophie’s arrival. Yet now, with the flowers all preparing for their winter sleep, it looked much like it had the very first time he had come here as a child.

Richard tried to recall what he’d thought of the manor the very first time he’d set foot here, but found the memories just beyond his grasp. They seemed so very long ago. He somehow doubted he’d even stopped to appreciate the structure or the flowerbeds. He’d been so closed off, so determined to protect himself that he hadn’t even let his surroundings in. Then Asbel came crashing through those walls and for the first time he’d stopped to really see the world around him. Perhaps that meant that this place was where his world truly began.

Rushing ahead of him, Richard’s attendant pushed open the manor’s massive doors. Richard scowled to himself knowing exactly what was coming.

“Announcing His Royal Majesty, King Ri-”

“Oh stop that,” Richard cut him off. “I’m not here on official business, that is unnecessary.”

“But, your Majesty!”

Richard bit back the words that flew to his lips, knowing he was slightly exasperated from the trip and that the man meant well. Though many a day he debated replacing his attendant, he couldn’t bring himself to do so. The man took a bit too much pride in his job, and liked formalities far more than Richard cared for, but his attendant tried hard and Richard could find no fault in his work.

“That’ll be fine,” Richard insisted. “Please see that the knights get settled in.”

“Yes your Majesty,” he replied eagerly and returned outside.

“I see that little has changed in the castle,” Frederick’s familiar voice made Richard smile.

“Indeed it hasn’t, though there are days I think some change would do us well.”

“Change has always been His Majesty’s strong suit,” Frederick replied with a short bow. “Would you like me to show you to your room?”

“Actually I’d rather see everyone first, I’m sure I can locate the guest room later.”

“I believe Lady Cheria is in the kitchen at the moment, would you like me to show you the way?”

“No that’s fine,” Richard insisted. Though he didn’t visit as often as he’d like, he knew Lhant manor almost as well as his own castle.

“Alright, please let me know if there’s anything else I can do for you.”

“I will, thank you Frederick.”

 

*********

 

Unlike Barona Castle that had buried the kitchen so deeply in its intricate structure, it was a miracle any food found its way out, the kitchen in Lhant Manor was an open room just behind the main hall, attached to a dining area Richard didn’t doubt could feed half of Lhant. Several tall windows allowed the afternoon sun to stream into the room giving it an open and welcome feel. As soon as he entered a wonderful cacophony of aromas met with him, from baked bread to simmering spices, the very scent set his stomach rumbling. Among the kitchen staff the castle employed few, if any, rivalled Cheria’s talent. Her skill and charm lay in the simplicity of the meals she cooked and care she put into them.

“I see your skills in the kitchen haven’t dulled in the least,” Richard commented, smiling when he saw the small jump that told him he’d caught her by surprise.

“Oh hello Richard!” Cheria replied, glancing over from the frying pan she was tending. “I didn’t even hear you come in. I would have waited a bit longer but I really wanted to get supper going so we could eat at a decent hour.”

“Do not concern yourself over me. I have to apologize for arriving later than anticipated.”

“It’s just as well, supper is taking longer than I thought it would. You’ll have to forgive me for being poor company.”

“Not at all,” Richard returned, claiming one of the free chairs for himself. “Can I be of assistance in any way?”

“No!” Cheria burst out faster than her mind could censor her reaction. “I-I mean… No thank you, I should be just fine.”

Richard laughed. “I see my reputation precedes me.”

“I’m sure it couldn’t have been that bad, I mean, Sophie did start eating crablettes again. All in all it only took her a week to get over it,” Cheria said with a nervous laugh. She decided against mentioning that the word ‘royal crablette’ was still enough to make poor Sophie turn green.

“It’s fine Cheria, I know my skills in the kitchen are far from adequate,” Richard answered with a laugh.

“Really, don’t worry about it,” Cheria continued, adding some vegetables to the pan. “No one would expect the king to have to cook, you have far more important things to do with your time. Though on the subject of time, what ended up delaying you?”

“Lhant did,” Richard replied with a chuckle.

“Yes, I told Asbel he might not want to mention that you were coming, but he wanted to make sure there wouldn’t be any problems, and you know how the soldiers love to gossip. No one gave you any trouble, did they?”

“No, not at all,” Richard provided. “They gave me as warm a reception as I’ve ever had. Though I admit, sometimes I simply wish people wouldn’t make such a fuss.”

“Well if you visited more often, then they’d have no reason to make a fuss, now would they?”

“That’s very true. Sadly the throne hasn’t been quite so kind to me as of late.”

“Yes, Asbel says much the same of his own duties. So who is caring for the throne while you’re here? Is Dalen helping out again?”

“No, I’m afraid not. I’ve managed to get enough work done that they shouldn’t miss me for little while. I’ve put poor Dalen through more than enough with all the trouble I caused, and I think he’s quite content to leave castle affairs to me. I’ve no doubt he’s lost a good decade from the stress the Valkines Crisis caused him.”

“I’m sure he was glad to play his part, just as we all were.”

“Perhaps, still I prefer not to call on him if I can avoid it. I know he’d rush to my side no matter what it is I require, but in some ways that’s all the more reason I hate to ask.  I hear he’s considering retirement, and since he doesn’t have an heir, it’s caused quite the fuss in Gralesyde.”

“I didn’t realize Dalen didn’t have any heirs,” Cheria commented, adding a handful of pasta to the boiling bot. “Does he have any other family?”

“No. My uncle’s escapades have left my family dangerously thin, I’m afraid.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, it’s hardly your fault. Besides, while we’re on the subject of heirs, I’m told that congratulations are in order,” Richard’s tone picked up.

“Thank you very much,” Cheria smiled cheerfully. “Asbel and I are quite excited about it. How about you? Is there anyone special in your life?”

“I’m afraid not. I think every nobleman in the country has paraded his daughters before me, but I haven’t met with anyone special. Some days I fear it may be a lost cause.”

“Well don’t lose hope, I’m sure there’s someone out there for you, you just haven’t met her yet. Besides, you need an heir for the throne in case something happens, heaven forbid.”

“Yes, of that I’m well aware, and my advisors see fit to remind me at every opportunity. But given Dalen is retiring without any heirs of his own, if anything should happen, I can only think of one other person I would trust with my kingdom.”

“Please Richard, don’t talk like that,” Cheria insisted. “No one would want that, least of all Asbel. Besides, who is this child supposed to torment if we don’t have a little prince or princess running around?”   

Richard laughed. “Well if they have half the energy Asbel did, you should be alright.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Cheria replied.

“Speaking of which, where are Asbel and Sophie?” Richard inquired.

“Actually, Sophie’s in Yu Liberte visiting Hubert,” Cheria provided. “She left just a few days before you sent word you’d be coming to visit. She’ll be terribly upset to know she missed seeing you, but I suppose that just means you’ll have to come visit again.”

“I see you’re as ruthless as ever,” Richard commented and Cheria simply smiled.

“As for Asbel, he should be down any minute. Actually… I’m surprised he hasn’t come down yet; I sent one of the maids to go wake him awhile ago. He’s been quite excited ever since you told him you’d be coming. To be honest I’m not sure where he finds the energy. He’s been working himself to the bone lately; I don’t know how he’s still standing some days.”

“That sounds like Asbel,” Richard agreed.

“Yes, he’s always been stubborn that way, but lately it’s been worse than usual.”

“How so?”

“I’m not entirely sure,” Cheria confessed. “He’s been getting plenty of sleep, but it seems like he’s always exhausted. For the past few weeks he’s done nothing but work from dawn until dusk and if I’m lucky I can get him to rest long enough to eat. I know I tend to overthink things, but given his condition lately, I’m really worried. He always looks like he’s ready to just give out on me.”      

“I’m sure he’s just working extra hard for the baby,” Richard provided. “With everything that happened between him and his father, I can see him worrying about such affairs already. He just needs a chance to slow down and catch up.”

“I hope so,” Cheria admitted.

The sound of the kitchen door drew both Richard and Cheria’s attention, but where they both expected to see Asbel walk in, they found one of the maids returning from town, humming cheerfully with a bag full of fresh vegetables in her arms.

“Oh!” The maid stood startled when her eyes met the Manor’s guest. “Please forgive my rudeness, I didn’t realize His Majesty was in here!” She stammered out with a bow that nearly sent her parcel tumbling.

“It’s fine,” Richard insisted though his words did little to stave the poor girl’s embarrassment.

“Actually you have good timing,” Cheria piped up. “I sent Laura to go wake Asbel up but he hasn’t come down yet.”

“I’ll go let her know you’re looking for her!” The maid jumped at the opportunity and practically fled the kitchen.

“I see what you mean about the fuss,” Cheria commented with a chuckle.

It was hardly a minute later when a second maid sheepishly entered the kitchen, her apron grasped tightly in her fists as she stared at the floor. Richard wasn’t sure what the first maid had told her, but she was clearly expecting a scolding.

“I- I- I’m sorry Lady Cheria!” The maid sputtered out before Cheria had a chance to speak.

“You don’t have to apologize, just where is Asbel? And please tell me he’s not in the study working.”

“N-No ma’am, he isn’t. I tried knocking on his door several times but I got no reply. I thought perhaps he was already up and searched the manor but I couldn’t find him. I tried knocking again but I still haven’t gotten an answer.”

Cheria sighed, masking the frustration she exhaled along with it. “He’s probably out like a light. Just go in and wake him.”

“B-But I couldn’t do that! What if he were indecent? It would be improper of me to just enter the Lord’s chambers while he-”

“Oh never mind,” Cheria cut the girl off. “It’s alright, you can go.” The girl wasted no time escaping the kitchen.

“Honestly, what do they think goes on in that room?” Cheria wondered out loud with an edge of exasperation in her voice. “He was probably so tired he fell asleep with that jacket of his still on.” Cheria shook her head. “I apologize,” she said, turning to Richard. “The maids aren’t normally this wound up.”  

“It’s alright.”

“I’ll just run upstairs and-” Cheria was cut off as her frying pan flared. She quickly gave a second pot a quick stir and Richard could see her trying to calculate how to find the time to fetch Asbel while not letting supper burn.

“Don’t worry about it Cheria, I’ll go wake him. I wouldn’t mind the chance to chat a bit anyway.”

“If you don’t mind… it would be a big help.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Richard replied with a short bow that made Cheria giggle.

“Well don’t take too long, supper should be done by the time you come back down,” she provided.

Richard slipped from the kitchen, sad to leave the delicious aromas behind him and walked back out into the main hall. Frederick seemed to be busy elsewhere and save for a maid washing the windows next to the door, the room was empty. Richard let out a satisfied sigh and traced the room as he ascended the stairs. While it was largely as he remembered, small changes marked it as his friends’ home. Bouquets of sopherias from Lhant Hill decorated the halls, a piano where there had once been a cannon, and pictures of Asbel’s family could be found on the walls. He stopped next to Asbel’s room and saw a picture of Sophie smiling down on him.   

Though the maid had already told him it ended in failure, Richard still began by gently knocking on the door. When his efforts earned him no reply, he knocked again, louder this time, still to no avail. With one last knock, Richard announced that he was entering and turned the knob.

The door slid open to another familiar room. Though the furniture that had once been Hubert’s was gone, replaced by a single larger bed, the room was still distinctly Asbel’s. Richard only spent a brief second surveying his surroundings, instead walking towards the object of his search that was asleep exactly as Cheria had described, with his coat still on. At least he had rolled over onto his back.

“Well hello there, friend,” Richard commented with a grin, expecting Asbel to wake at the sound of his voice, or at least stir, but the young king got not so much as a shuffle.

“If I had realized this was going to be so difficult I might have been inclined to bring a pail of water,” Richard said jokingly, raising the tone of his voice, but still procuring no reply.

“Come on Asbel,” Richard said seriously, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “If you don’t wake up, Cheria’s food is going to get cold and then you know you won’t hear the end of it.”

Asbel still didn’t so much as shift, and this left Richard unsettled. He recalled what Cheria had told him earlier about Asbel overworking himself, and while he’d certainly given credit to her statement, he was starting to realize why she was so worried. If he was this tired…

“Asbel.” Richard reached out and grabbed his shoulder, ready to give him a gentle shake when a familiar feeling washed through him. The entire world around him froze and there was no number of years long enough for him to forget this sensation.

_Hello, Richard._

“Lambda,” Richard said, surprised to find himself speaking to the being. While it had been some time since he’d last spoken with Asbel, it had been even longer since his last conversation with the other consciousness that inhabited the body of his best friend.

Exactly what Lambda was… Richard wasn’t entirely sure that the ancient creature himself even knew. They’d seen him take many forms, none Richard could be sure were truly his own. He was an entity that existed within another, living within vessels with no body of his own. He had lived within a humanoid, within monsters, and for a time even with Richard himself. Now he had merged with Asbel, and Richard was certain that was where he would remain until the day one of them was no longer of this world. 

“Hello to you as well, it’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”

_It has._

Lambda’s simple reply somehow set Richard’s nerves roiling.

“Actually, maybe you can help me Lambda,” Richard continued, trying to dismiss the sudden unease that had flooded him. “Do you think you can help me wake Asbel up? He’s out like a log and supper is going to get cold.”

_I’m afraid that’s impossible now._

“Don’t be silly. I know he’s overworking himself and needs some rest, but if he doesn’t eat it’s just going to make things worse. He still has to get up and move about to keep his energy up.”

_I this were simply a nap, I’d be more than content to assist you in kicking this fool from his slumber._

“What do you mean?”

_Asbel isn’t merely tired, he is ill. He can no longer be woken._

“He’s sick?” Richard moved his hand from Asbel’s shoulder to his forehead. He expected to find it burning up, or at least hot to the touch, but he felt nothing save a healthy normal heat. If anything Asbel was a bit cool from lying over rather than under the covers. Reaching down for his hand, Richard felt his friend’s pulse: strong and steady. He wasn’t a doctor by any stretch, but he knew a weak or flighty pulse when he felt it, and Asbel was a far cry from any such thing. The hand he still held onto was as warm as he remembered, not clammy or sweating.

“Are you sure?”  Richard asked, still holding onto Asbel’s hand to maintain contact with Lambda. “He seems perfectly fine to me. I think you might be mistaking overworked for illness.” Richard looked at his friend again; he looked just as he always did, save for the smile that had fallen from his face in his slumber.

In the blink of an eye a weight crashed over Richard the likes of which he had never felt before. His lungs pressed against his chest until he could scarcely draw breath. The very air around him pushed inwards until his body shook from the crushing pressure. The blood in his veins was lead,  weighing his every limb down. Crashing to his knees from his perch on the bed, Richard fought with every fibre of his will to simply keep his eyes open. What was… happening…?

As rapidly as it had set in, the feeling vanished, leaving the young king feeling so dizzy he might fall over at the slightest touch.

_Do you still think I’m mistaken?_

“What was that?” Richard demanded urgently, surprised to find he had managed to maintain his hold on Asbel’s hand through all that. Sitting back up on the bed, Richard fought to keep his orientation while his head still swam.

_That was a fraction of what Asbel is feeling right now._

“What’s going on?” Richard asked worriedly. He looked back down at his friend; he still looked like he was sleeping, though perhaps because he had felt it, Richard could see the traces of struggle hidden behind the sleeping expression. The pain that Asbel always fought to mask so others wouldn’t worry. Richard could barely contain the concern for his friend that surged through him. If that was what Asbel was feeling, it was far from normal… and it was bad enough that Richard didn’t need to be told he had little time to work with. “Lambda, what’s wrong with him?”

_I do not know. Though I suspect it has been progressing for some days now, like you I thought little of it. Now I fear we’ve very little time to act. Something must be done quickly._

“I would do anything in my power if it means helping Asbel. Just tell me what needs to be done.”

_Do you really mean that?_

“Of course.” 

_Even if it means carrying me once more?_

Asbel’s hand slipped from Richard’s grasp, and with their contact broken, Lambda’s voice went silent. 


	2. Lambda's Plight; Richard's Decision

_Even if it means carrying me once more?_  

Lambda’s words echoed in Richard’s mind as the young king stared down at his best friend. Mere moments ago he had walked into this room, prepared to wake Asbel and perhaps have a good chat with him before Cheria called them down to eat. He had expected to spend the evening sharing stories with them, to laugh together as they reminisced about their adventures and dreamt of the ones to come. To spend time not worrying about all the duties and responsibilities that awaited him upon his return, and to simply enjoy the time he could spend with his closest companion. Instead he had learned that Asbel was now teetering dangerously between life and death and no one knew how or why. In fact, no one had even noticed he was ill. No one other than Lambda.

Richard struggled to make sense of all the information that was suddenly coursing through his mind, and through it all only Lambda’s request repeated itself over and over again. Lambda was asking to merge with Richard once more, to allow himself to be possessed again. But why? Why would Lambda want to leave Asbel like that? The two of them had been living together for years now and had never given any kind of indication that they were struggling or having trouble. Though looking down at Asbel he supposed that didn’t mean much. Asbel was horridly stubborn in that regard, always putting everyone before himself. If being with Lambda was hurting him somehow, it was well within the realm of possibility that Asbel would say nothing of it, but something about that logic didn’t sit quite right with Richard.

Richard had been with Lambda the longest, even counting Asbel. He had lived with Lambda for almost seven years. Seven years alone in the castle with no one but Lambda at his side. They had hated together, looked down on the world with disdain and cursed the pettiness they watched unfold around them. It was because of that he could see just how much Lambda had changed since meeting Asbel. It had only taken their journey to Fodra for him to realize just how important Asbel had become to the being and the way Lambda constantly protected his keeper spoke for itself. There wasn’t the slightest inclination of doubt in his mind that Lambda would never want to hurt Asbel, but that knowledge only drove home the seriousness of Lambda’s request.

Why would Lambda suddenly feel the need to leave Asbel? And why of all people would he ask Richard?  Of everyone, he was the least suited to carry Lambda, they’d proven that four years ago, and it would be long before Richard could begin to forget the nightmare they had wrought as a result. Ultimately Richard realized the question that truly mattered wasn’t why Lambda wanted to leave, but rather whether Richard could even carry him again.

It had nothing to do with trusting Lambda, and Richard was surprised by the certainty with which he regarded that realization. Lambda had changed a great deal in the recent years and he’d become one of Richard’s treasured friends. Even without Asbel’s involvement, Richard realized he would still want to help the being. So why then, did Richard feel so uncertain?

Perhaps it was because of how Lambda had changed that Richard felt uneasy. Even if Lambda himself didn’t see it, he had become light and warm, a power that protected his friends and supported those he would never admit he now cared for. For lack of any better way of putting it… he had become very much like Asbel. How much did the person who carried him affect his demeanour? Did the host he lived with shape him just as he influenced his host? If that were the case, did Richard dare consider Lambda’s request?

Richard doubted he had the strength to support Lambda as Asbel had all these years. In the time Lambda had spent with Asbel, Richard found himself training, fighting to become a better person than he had been back then; to become strong enough to stand on his own and not waver in his convictions. Day and night he struggled to become a guiding force for the world he had almost ended. If he wasn’t organizing hunts to eliminate the hoards of monsters his actions had let loose on the world, he was ensuring that the tenuous peace between the countries held its balance. These were things he never could have accomplished before, so in some sense he too had changed since those days, but by how much? And was he really ready to test that?

Asbel had merged with Lambda and been able to remain Asbel. He had been strong enough not to lose himself to the centuries of loneliness that Lambda carried. He had the spirit and the will to not only match Lambda’s but to conquer the anger and hatred that the being once possessed. Did Richard have that kind of strength? Could he truly face Lambda head on and meet him on equal terms? 

What would happen if he failed?  He and Lambda had fed off each other’s anger and resentment, and had only ever fuelled the worst parts of the other’s psyche. Though they had both long since realized the error in that manner of thinking, Richard at the very least was more than aware that Lambda was his Achilles heel. He embodied all the feelings and the memories that Richard still struggled to deal with. Had he really become strong enough to shoulder all those feelings once again? If he wasn’t, if really couldn’t be certain, then he risked going back to the dark days when he had sought to end everything, and that he could not allow. 

Then again, Richard wondered what the alternative was. If Lambda was attempting to leave Asbel, then things were far more serious than he imagined. Could he really afford to do nothing?

Taking a single deep breath to clear his thoughts, Richard returned to Asbel’s bedside, placing his hand gently on his best friend’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry for that,” Richard spoke, knowing his words reached beneath the surface. As he expected, the world around him seemed to grey and time’s flow slowed to all but a stop.

_The apology is mine for making such a request so suddenly._

“Why are you asking to leave Asbel?” Richard asked.

_If I remain, then Asbel will soon cease to exist._

“But the two of you have been living together all this time, why the sudden change?”

_Until now we’ve been able to maintain our coexistence because the strength of his mind, and the strength of mine are evenly matched. As you can tell, Asbel is not as his strongest right now._

“True, but this can’t be the first time he’s been tired or run down. Maybe not to this extent but strength of that nature is constantly changing." 

_Do not think so little of me. Do you think I don’t know my own strength?_

“No, of course you do,” Richard replied unable to hide the hint of a smile on his face. He should have realized as much. Lambda had been purposely matching his strength to Asbel’s in order to keep the balance steady; holding back when Asbel was weak, pushing when Asbel’s strength encroached on his own. It wasn’t like when he and Lambda had merged, when Lambda had completely consumed him. The ancient creature no longer sought to dominate a vessel. He wanted to live alongside Asbel as much as Asbel desired the same, to the point that he fought to maintain their equilibrium.

_As Asbel continues to weaken, his mind space is slowly being eaten away. Regardless of my efforts, he simply no longer has enough strength to maintain a proper balance between us. Unless something is done, Asbel’s consciousness will be completely consumed._

Richard understood now; Lambda’s desire to leave Asbel stemmed from his desire to protect him. Though he didn’t say as much, Richard could feel the fear behind Lambda’s words. He didn’t want to hurt Asbel, but if he didn’t do anything soon, he’d be powerless to stop it. That left but one question unanswered.

“Why me?” Richard asked.

_There is no one else._

“What do you mean?”

_Asbel is a fool, and a lucky one. I am not able to possess any vessel I desire and I’ve seen many of them fall apart, unable to withstand my presence as it corrupted and ate away at them._

“But we know that you’re compatible with me,” Richard concluded. “Because we’ve lived together before.”

_Yes… I didn’t dare risk Cheria or the child’s safety, and I couldn’t possess Protos Heis even should we both desire it._

“Because she was designed to destroy you?” Richard recalled.

_If I were to enter her, it would trigger her mutual destruction function and destroy us both._

“I see your dilemma,” Richard mused.

_I know we have not done well together in the past and that you’ve little reason to put yourself at such risk. I assure you that if there were a better solution than-_

“No it’s alright,” Richard cut Lambda off. He could tell, if only by the undertones in Lambda voice that the being wasn’t expecting him to accept. Lambda didn’t think that Richard trusted him, and Richard wondered if the same concerns that plagued his mind ran through Lambda’s as well.

“I want to do whatever I can to help you,” Richard replied. “If someone like me will be suitable, I’ll be your vessel until we can save Asbel.” 

Lambda was wrong about one thing: the one Richard didn’t trust wasn’t Lambda… it was himself. But if it meant saving Asbel, if it meant being the one to protect him for once… than he would do everything he possibly could. 

“Besides… we both still owe him, right?” 

_Indeed._

The first thing that struck Richard was how different Lambda now was compared to their previous union. True some part of him recognized the changes in Lambda’s demeanour and outlook, but never once had he thought that the change ran so deeply, not once had he thought it ran down into Lambda’s very core. 

When Lambda’s energy began entering him, Richard braced himself, all too many memories of a cold and heavy burden weighed on his mind. He recalled struggling to carry Lambda through the elements and across the lands as they fought their way from Valkines to Valkines, each step adding to the weight of his existence. Yet the power that flowed into him now was nothing remotely comparable.

Where he had once been cold, carrying naught but resentment and desires for vengeance, Lambda’s light felt warm, protective, like a hot summer day or a loved one’s embrace. The feeling flooded him, surging through every limb before finally settling calmly in his chest. Richard closed his eyes and could feel Lambda’s steady pulse, beating next to his own heart. 

Once the initial surprise had subsided, the second thing Richard noted was just how powerful Lambda had become. During their days together he’d felt Lambda’s power unrivalled, but the being he sheltered now dwarfed that memory with ease. Since absorbing Fodra’s eleth Lambda’s own strength had grown exponentially and if he’d desired it, it would be child’s play for Lambda to conquer Asbel or anyone he might desire to possess. There was no doubt in Richard’s mind that the two were truly co-existing.

A soft sound pulled Richard from his thoughts and the faint feeling a movement beneath his hand instantly drew the young king’s attention. “Asbel!” Richard called as his friend’s eyes fluttered open. The burden on his face from so simple an effort left a hole searing in the pit of Richard’s stomach, and that was not the only this that left the young king with enough concern to make him ill. There was a darkness over his gaze, a blankness in his expression, as if he were looking out at the world yet not truly  _seeing_  anything. Asbel’s hand reached up, trembling with the effort it required as he blankly stared about, searching for something with eyes that were hauntingly empty. 

“L-Lambda…?” Asbel managed, the strain choking out all but the concern from his weakened voice.

“Don’t worry Asbel,” Richard took Asbel’s searching hand. “We’re both right here.” Asbel turned his head weakly, the eyes he fought to keep open, focused in on his best friend. “We’re going to find a way to save you, no matter what!” Richard insisted. Asbel looked at him and for a brief moment a small spark lit behind his gaze, his face relaxed with the relief that flooded across it. Barely nodding in acknowledgement, Asbel lost his fight and slipped back into the depths of his slumber. 

“Yes…” Richard re-affirmed to himself. “We will definitely save you.” 


	3. Richard's Journey; Pascal's Idea

Richard sighed, tilting his head as he reached up and flipped some stray hairs from his face in a gesture that had become habitual for the young king. He watched as his reflection in the mirror repeated the gesture, his hand briefly passing over his left eye that for the first time in almost four years shone back at him with a red light. The sight of his reflection brought with it a strange mix of feelings. Familiar yet nostalgic in the same breath, it was a sight that had become normal for so long, yet whose absence he had finally grown accustomed to. A return to days he'd tried not to think on for any length of time.

This time wasn't going to be the same, however, and Richard knew he had to believe that. This time Asbel wouldn't be there to save him, and if he messed up, it wasn't just his life on the line. If he failed, Asbel would undoubtedly perish, and that above all else he would not allow. He and Lambda had both grown stronger, and it was time for them to put that strength to use and save their dear friend.

But then how were they going to accomplish that? In all honesty Richard hadn't given any thought at all as to how he was going to proceed. He was quick to jump at the chance to help Asbel but what exactly was he supposed to do? Lambda couldn't tell him what was wrong and he wasn't a doctor by any means. How could they make him better if they didn't even know what was ailing him? No. Richard stopped that cascade before it gathered any momentum. He wasn't going to let the immensity of what he'd undertaken overwhelm him. One step at a time, that was all he could do, and the first step was to get to the bottom of what was wrong with his companion.

Richard's hand moved from the hair he'd brushed from his face to his chin where it usually sat while he pondered something. He was unfamiliar with the doctors in Lhant or their level of skill. He knew of several skilled practitioners in Barona but the distance could pose a problem. Perhaps there was a way to bring Asbel with him to the capital, but that would likely involve Cheria.

_You seem conflicted._

Lambda's deep voice crossed his mind, radiating with a mild degree of concern. Richard allowed his hand to fall back down to his side.

"Not particularly," Richard commented. "Rather I'm debating if there might be a way to proceed without unnecessarily concerning Cheria."

_She'll find out regardless. She will know something is wrong when she finds Asbel cannot be woken._

"That's true, but breaking the news to her might not be easy, I suspect she'll likely be as sceptical as I was. I was considering bringing Asbel to Barona but we've no way of knowing if it's safe to move him at this point."

Richard thought on the matter further, though it gave him no more ideas than he began with. He really did wish he could find a way to avoid involving Cheria. Though she certainly would never say as much, Asbel wasn't the only person who looked like they'd been working long hours as of late and Lhant's lady lacked her usual spark. She was already so concerned for Asbel's wellbeing when she thought he was simply tired, to add this to the mix would undoubtedly affect her profoundly. But how then to break the news to her?

"What's taking so long up there?" Cheria's voice called from downstairs, interrupting Richard's thoughts.

Well the time for deliberation was over, Richard thought to himself as he softly turned the handle and pushed the door forward. Richard hesitated for a moment, casting one last glance back at Asbel asleep on the bed. He would proceed one step at a time, and until he saw Asbel well again, he vowed he would not stop moving.

"Honestly you two!" Cheria reproached as soon as Richard slipped into her field of vision from behind the door. Her hand on her hips, she stared up at him from the platform that sat neatly between both levels. "If you want to catch up, you can do it over supper, the food is going to get cold!" She watched the door expectantly for a moment longer before furrowing her brow. "And where is Asbel?"

"Sorry Cheria," Richard said, turning the corner and descending the first flight of stairs. "Asbel won't be coming down for supper." He reached the landing and forcing what he hoped was a smile on his face he allowed his eyes to climb from the floor until they found hers.

The moment she met his gaze, Cheria let out a sharp gasp, her hands flying up to her mouth, the ladle she held discarded. The shock in her eyes was unmistakable and she stared at Richard long and hard for what felt like an hour. Each time her eyes retraced his face they sought to disprove her doubts, to erase what she hadn't wanted to see. Though Richard knew without a shadow of a doubt she had noticed Lambda's presence, he still felt the need to continue his charade.

"What's the matter, Cheria?" Richard asked.

In an instant all her frozen emotions thawed and shock was chased from her face by the anger that flared in its place.

"Don't you give me that 'what's the matter?'!" She protested violently, leaning in and making Richard step back despite being a good head taller than she. "What's going on here? Why- Why is Lambda-" Cheria fought to find the right words to phrase her question amid the frustration that consumed her.

"I'm sorry, Cheria," Richard interrupted, dropping his act. It was foolish of him to think he could evade her notice. "I didn't mean to upset you, I simply... wasn't sure how to put this."

"How to put what?" Cheria asked, her voice brimming with worry. Her eyes trembled as they pierced his, pleading for answers. "Richard please… what's going on?"

"Asbel isn't just sleeping, Cheria," Richard explained. "He's sick. Nothing we do will wake him and if we don't do anything soon, he might never wake."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Cheria protested, though her voice lacked the conviction her words ought to have wrought. Pushing by Richard she hurried up to Asbel's room with the king quickly in tow. Throwing the door open with such force Richard was sure the wall was marked, the Lady of Lhant made a straight line for her husband who still lay asleep in his bed.

"Enough is enough Asbel Lhant!" Cheria spoke sternly. "Get out of bed this instant!"

Part of Richard wished to see Asbel stir, to see him crack open his eyes enough for Cheria to give him a good scolding. He wanted to watch Cheria rip the blankets out from beneath him and send him crashing onto the floor, to watch his best friend mutter apologies while she reamed him over for his laziness. But as Richard expected, Asbel didn't so much as move.

"Come on Asbel, this isn't funny anymore!" Cheria insisted, shaking Asbel's shoulder. "Please Asbel!" She pleaded, shaking him with more force. "Please wake up!"

"Cheria…" Richard placed his hand comfortingly on his friend's back and she sank down to her knees, clutching in her fists the blankets that now buried her face.

"Richard," Cheria's voice was muffled, fighting to tame the quiver that rose within it. "What's wrong with him? Why won't he wake up?"

"We don't know," Richard replied quietly.

"I've been checking up on him," Cheria confessed, lifting her head from the covers, revealing eyes that were dangerously close to spilling over. "I was sure he was going to make himself sick from all the extra work he's been doing, but he's been fine! He's been tired, but nothing more than that!"

_I was the same._

Cheria's head shot up but when she finally took note of her surroundings, the world about her had stopped, leaving Richard's hand frozen on her back. She knew this feeling.

"Lambda?"

_I was also watching Asbel, certain his stubbornness would cause him unneeded duress, and like you I noted nothing but growing exhaustion. But he is beyond all that now, and if we allow it to progress, his life will be in danger._

"Cheria?" Richard's voice sent the world turning as time resumed for the Lady of the manor. Brushing the water from her eyes, she stood up, a hand still trailing along Asbel's arm as she expertly maneuvered the covers from under her husband and setting them over his shoulders.

"We should call a doctor," Cheria finally stated. "I may know how to heal wounds, but something like this is beyond my skills." She looked over at Richard and could see the question in his eyes.

"I know that Lambda wouldn't leave Asbel lightly," she answered. "If it's bad enough for him to ask for your help like that, then we can't afford to do nothing."

"I wonder how much assistance a doctor will be able to provide," Richard mused. "This doesn't seem like a normal illness."

"Maybe not, but we need to start somewhere, right?"

"You never cease to amaze me, Cheria," Richard said. "You are undoubtedly one of the strongest people I've ever met."

"I'm not strong, not at all."

"I beg to differ," Richard argued. "No matter what problems you encounter, you never fail to face them head on. It was wrong of me to lie earlier; I apologize. I hope you'll forgive me, I simply didn't want you to have to get involved."

"Don't be ridiculous," Cheria protested. "Asbel is my husband, I'm already involved."

"Of course," Richard conceded. "Just promise me not to push yourself. Asbel would never forgive me if you fell ill as well."

"That would be his first thought, wouldn't it?" Cheria said with a small shake of her head. "He's always thinking about everyone but himself."

"Indeed," Richard agreed. Watching Cheria as she left the room to summon a doctor, she suddenly looked as though she hadn't slept for days.

"It seems to be a trait you both share."

**************

The tension in the manor grew exponentially over the next few hours. It had barely taken an hour for word of the Lord's illness to fly through the staff and at this point Richard didn't doubt half of Lhant was already aware. While the physician had been rapidly summoned, his examination was thorough. Though Richard recognized it as the hallmark of a good practitioner, it only served to give him time to ruminate with all the possible outcomes, none of which Richard cared to consider.

"I must say, this is one of the most peculiar cases I've ever seen," the doctor finally spoke up, the tone in his voice alone told Richard they wouldn't be getting the answer they desired.

"Physically, he's as fit as anyone I've ever seen," the man continued. "There's nothing wrong with him, he should be perfectly healthy."

"But he obviously isn't," Richard pointed out.

"No, quite the opposite," the doctor replied. "He's fallen into a comatose state, without any precipitating factors. I've run several tests, so we've little more we can do now but wait for the results. Hopefully they'll give us a better indication of what's going on here."

While Richard didn't like the results the doctor had given them, he realized that it had been no more than what he expected. The same way he knew that those tests the doctor spoke of wouldn't find any more than the doctor had. This was something different, and perhaps it was because he had felt it too, but Richard knew this was something that no physician could solve.

'So what now?' Richard posed mentally.

_If it isn't physical in nature, perhaps it has to do with his eleth._  Lambda suggested.

"Doctor." Richard caught the man just as he prepared to leave with the samples he had gathered. "If there isn't anything wrong with him physically, could it be there's something wrong with his eleth?"

"Hohoho," the doctor chuckled deeply. "Now where might you have gotten an idea like that? While it may sound like a plausible solution, I'm afraid that a human's eleth is extremely stable in its routine cycles. Even through incredible amounts stress and injury, it never changes, and we ought to be glad it doesn't. There are no records of any diseases that disrupt it in any way, at least not in this day and age."

"Thank you for your indulgence," Richard replied.

"Its no trouble. I'll return tomorrow or the next day with the results from these tests."

'He said nothing in this day and age,' Richard noted. 'Lambda, have you ever heard of anything like that? Something you might have seen a long time ago?'

_No, unfortunately I have not. It was merely a guess._

"So now what?" Cheria asked.

"I'm not sure how much I buy what the doctor said about nothing being able to disrupt someone's eleth," Richard confessed. "While what he's said might be true for most, Asbel has been through a lot more than most people. I still think it might be worth looking into at the very least."

"Well, if it's ever happened before, Pascal could probably find some kind of record of it," Cheria pointed out.

"That's a good idea, she might be just the person to ask. I don't suppose you have a communicator, do you?"

"No, I'm afraid we don't. Hubert and the Captain both have one, but we haven't acquired one for ourselves yet. You?"

"No, me neither," Richard pondered. "The next best option would be to head to Fendel and ask her personally. It'll take longer than a communicator, but it will still be faster than sending a letter."

"I'll accompany you," Cheria offered.

"No, I think it might be best if you wait here," Richard pointed out. "Someone who knows the full story should stay here to get the test results, while I doubt they'll give us the answers, they may provide us with some kind of lead that another might miss."

"Yes, of course," Cheria conceded. "But… are you sure you'll be alright on your own?"

"We'll be fine," Richard insisted. "I managed to make it to Lhant, didn't I?" Cheria averted her gaze, her face a mix of emotions Richard failed to read.

"Don't worry," Richard spoke up, breaking the silence. "We'll be back with Pascal before you know it."

"I know you will, just… promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course," Richard said with a quick bow. "Take care of Asbel while we're gone."

Cheria simply nodded, her front slowly crumbling as she fought to maintain her strength in front of him. With an encouraging smile, he slipped from the room, preparing himself for the journey that the next day would bring. Richard only realized in retrospect his foolishness.

Some things just didn't need to be said.

***************

Though the autumn air had been cool in Lhant, it still did not hope to rival the bite of Fendel on the edges of winter. Standing on the deck of the small ferry, the air that rose off the water sent a small chill down Richard's spine and the young king pulled his cloak tighter around him. He was glad for the last minute suggestion from Frederick to bring it with him. He would undoubtedly need it if he had to make the trek up Mt. Zavhert.

All things considered, Richard was quite pleased with himself; he had successfully managed to dodge his guard in the early morning hours and had escaped onto the ferry before any of his Knights were the wiser. While he was certain he'd left them in quite the panic back in Lhant, he didn't want them to accompany him, something he knew they would insist upon if he had informed them of his plans. He couldn't exactly explain why, perhaps he was simply testing himself; testing the strength he had worked so hard to attain. He wanted to save Asbel – no – he  _had_  to save Asbel, and he would protect his best friend with his own ability, not that of the people who answered to him. Regardless, Richard was glad not to have half a squadron of Knights following him everywhere he went.

With the hood of his cloak pulled up, few, if any people recognized him and he had made much of the trip thus far in peace. That he could make this journey, a ship from Lhant to Fendel's capital of Zavhert, was enough to please him. Richard honestly didn't think the day would ever come that such a thing could be possible, it wasn't so long ago that the two nations were sworn enemies, and that any such ship would have been struck down where it sailed. True as a child he had dreamt of such a peace, a part of him had always doubted that such a thing was possible. Yet here he was, Asbel had proven him wrong yet again.

It still astounded Richard just how much the world had changed since he and Lambda had last travelled it together. Ports all over the world welcomed shipments from every country, borders that had spent decades locked down stood with doors wide open, and if one truly desired it, they could travel across every land this world had to offer with hardly any trouble at all. If only things had been as such before, then perhaps he and Lambda wouldn't have found the need to journey across it at all. At least not in the manner they had.

"Yes, I must say I much prefer this method of travel," Richard confessed to the open sea and empty deck.

_Because it is less taxing on your body?_  Lambda interjected, surprising Richard that the ancient creature was even listening to his pointless ruminations.

"That's also true," Richard agreed. "As convenient as those Nova monsters were for crossing closed borders, it was quite difficult to handle. I'd much rather travel by ship."

_Yes, well we've little choice in the matter. You've ensured there aren't any such creatures that remain in this world even if we had wanted to._

Richard's thoughts came to a sudden grinding halt.

_What is it?_

'Lambda… did you just attempt to make a joke?'

_Is there something wrong with what I said?_  Lambda demanded but behind his words Richard sensed a swirl of energy. Was he… flustered?

Richard laughed. "No, not at all. You're right, I have been trying to eliminate the monsters we set loose. I'm beginning to realize we're unlikely to get rid of them all, but at the very least their numbers have been reduced to a manageable level."

When Lambda didn't reply Richard's grin only grew wider. It seemed that the world wasn't the only thing that had changed since the Valkines crisis. In those days all Lambda thought about was vengeance. They'd both become so consumed by their resentment and their pain that nothing else was considered. Lambda would never have found humour in anything much less tried to humour anyone. Even Lambda was learning to smile in his own way; something Asbel was able to instil in him that Richard never could, but then Asbel had always been that way. He always brought that light of his wherever he went, and the world in his wake was undoubtedly a better place. All the positive changes Richard observed, they all tied back to Asbel in some way. Now it was time to return at least some of the favour.

_Are you certain we'll find the Amarcian in Fendel?_  Lambda inquired.

"Yes," Richard replied, pulling his hood up as the icy wind began to nip at his ears. "The last I heard, she's finishing up her work with Forbrannir. The heating system she's developed has been revolutionary for Fendel; the people have been able to slowly rise out of poverty since the project was started. If I'm not mistaken the last set of pipes were installed last month and the water should begin running to them soon. All of Fendel will have access to the system by the coming spring. She's done such a good job creating a self-sustaining system that she's put herself out of work."

_That seems to be a probable statement given whom we're dealing with._

Richard chuckled at that. "Well I don't doubt Fendel will want to hold onto her, there are very few people of her calibre and even fewer with her level of expertise when it comes to cryas and the Valkines. I wish them luck in trying to tie her down though," he added as an afterthought.

While Richard himself had extended an invitation to the engineer to work in Windor if she ever sought to do so, Pascal had no desire to make any such commitments. He hadn't honestly expected any other outcome, but he wanted to be certain she knew his doors would always be open to her. Despite Pascal's whimsical nature, she was extremely committed to her work in Fendel and he couldn't imagine her abandoning it until it was complete. That was why Richard knew that if Pascal couldn't be found in Zavhert then she wouldn't be far. He did wonder what she would do once everything was finished, but with his ship grinding into port, Richard wasn't left with much time to consider it.

Not that there was all that much to consider. With a smile Richard realized that Strahta was likely to be the next center of envy.

**************

While Richard was glad to have finally arrived, he had hoped that Pascal would be found somewhere within Zavhert's confines. Much to his dismay it only took a few queries to tell him that she was back at the Amarcian Enclave and Richard was forced to make the long and rather cold trek up Mt. Zavhert. While he'd always been able to appreciate the view from atop Fendel's highest peak, Richard had never been quite so glad to climb over the last ridge and see the view spread out below him. Though the wind was infinitely sharper atop the peak, at the very least his goal was in sight.

The moment Richard stepped into the Enclave, he instantly felt the absence of wind. As his limbs protested the return of blood flow, the young king was left to ponder how the Amarcians kept such a large space so comfortably heated. Given the accomplishments of the people here, he didn't doubt the skill such a feat must have required. Though considering how little he knew of Amarcian technology and the transport devices they employed to enter and exit their city, he couldn't be sure how deep below, or even if he was still anywhere near Mt. Zavhert.

Despite knowledge of the Amarcians' existence spreading throughout the world, they had built their home in remote enough a place that few people ventured to validate the rumours, and the Enclave was as peaceful as Richard had come to expect it to be. The ancient place felt removed from the world, and in some ways from the passage of time itself. His presence alerted the few people who were standing near the city's gates though they gave him but a moment's notice before returning to their tasks. This was just as well, the journey here had already consumed more time than he'd anticipated and with no way of knowing what kind of timeframe they were working within, he didn't dare waste any of it, least of all on unnecessary formalities.

It didn't take long for Richard to locate the Amarcian he sought, in fact he heard her distinctive squeak long before he set eyes on her. Turning the corner to her residence he was practically bowled over by the eager woman as she dove behind the protection another person offered.

"Get back here Pascal!" A second familiar voice screeched and Richard finally pieced the rest of the scenario together.

"Save me!" Pascal squeaked from beneath his cloak. "You're a king! She won't go through you!"

"Don't count on it!" Fourier's dangerous gaze moved from her little sister to the one protecting her and Richard raised his hands in his own defense. "You promised that if there was hot water around you'd take a bath! Now get in there!"

"But Fourier!" Pascal protested. "I just took a bath four days ago!"

"How many time do I have to tell you that's not good enough! You should shower at least every other day for crying out loud!"

"Not to interrupt an important discussion," Richard intervened. "But might I request a temporary truce? I've need of Pascal's expertise on a matter and it might be easier if she's still in one piece."

"Fine," Fourier conceded. "But in that case you're in charge of making sure she takes a bath."

"I can't make any promises but I'll see what I can do," Richard conceded.

"Thanks Richard!" Pascal chirped, bouncing out from her hiding place behind him. "I didn't think she'd ever stop chasing me. You're the best!"

"Don't be so quick to thank me, I still intend to hold up my end of the bargain."

"Aww come on don't be like that!" Pascal whined, her back still turned.

"So!" She spun around excitedly, bouncing from side to side. "Whatch'a need my help with? Got some cryas acting all funky? Cause I can totally help with… that…" Pascal trailed off as she stopped long enough to take a good look at her companion.

"I'm afraid it's slightly more complicated," Richard confessed.

Standing up straight, a seriousness fell over Pascal that seemed almost foreign to the enigmatic researcher. "What's going on?" She asked. "Why's Lambda hanging out with you now? Is Asbel okay?"

"I'm afraid not." Richard shook his head. "He's fallen quite ill and none of the doctors can make heads or tails of it."

"No way! How long has he been sick?"

"That's part of the problem, none of us are sure. Other than growing weariness, he didn't show any signs of being ill until yesterday when no one could wake him. According to the doctors he should be perfectly fine; there's nothing physically wrong with him. It left Cheria and I to wonder if it might not have something to do with his eleth."

"That sounds really, really bad," Pascal confessed. "I mean, his symptoms make it sound like it could be caused by a lack of eleth, but I don't really know all that much about it."

"Eleth is the source of life for every living creature on the planet," Fourier interjected. "Whether it's as simple as a uni-cellular organism, or as complicated as a human being, everything requires eleth in order to sustain life. It's the energy that allows all processes within the body to occur. Because it's so important, creatures have evolved in such a way that their eleth is prioritized above all else. Even I've never heard of a disease capable of disrupting it."

"We were hoping that there might be something of use in the Archives of Wisdom," Richard commented, pondering what Fourier had told them. Were they really barking up the wrong tree? Richard couldn't explain the conviction with which he was sure this was the answer, despite all the odds against it. It was a pit in the depths of his chest that continued to goad him. He couldn't give up on the possibility until he was sure beyond doubt it couldn't possibly be the case.

"I don't know how much help that would be," Pascal confessed. "There's a lot of data and stuff in there, but I don't think there are any medical records, at least not in the Archives here. Maybe in the Archive in Strahta?"

"You're unlikely to be successful there either, I'm afraid," a third voice interjected.

"Hey there, Poisson!" Pascal greeted the newcomer. "What has you on this side of town?"

"The Overseer sent me to assist Fourier in getting you in the tub, but I see that there are some slightly more concerning matters at hand."

"Awwwww, not you too Poisson!" Pascal cried.

"Sorry Poisson," Richard continued, ignoring Pascal's outburst. "You were saying we were unlikely to find medical records in Strahta either. Does that mean you know where we'll find them?"

"The Amarcians stored their knowledge in many different archives over the years, not all of which have survived the progress of time."

"So you're saying the records aren't around anymore?" Pascal concluded.

"Most of our medical records have been lost," Poisson confirmed. "The current Overseer's predecessor began re-gathering information in attempts to restore that particular Archive someday, but I'm afraid you won't be able to find any information on historical conditions."

"Well that sucks," Pascal said, tilting her head in thought as she rubbed her foot against the back of her leg. "What are we supposed to do now? There's got to be some way to figure this out."

"Ugh," Fourier brought a hand to her head in frustration. "Honestly you guys, you can't even be sure it's his eleth to begin with. Why does everything involving your friends have to be so complicated? Couldn't you just catch a cold? At least that you could measure."

"Measure?" Pascal stopped. "Fourier, that's it! Why don't we just measure Asbel's eleth levels?"

"Is that even possible?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, I could totally whip something up! Though I'll need to calibrate it somehow so it can determine if a reading is normal or not, and that's not exactly my forte."

"I suppose I could help with that," Fourier said with a sigh.

"Thanks Fourier! See! Isn't my big sister the best?"

"We're truly grateful for your assistance," Richard offered.

"Well seeing as you guys saved the world and all, I figure it's the least I can do. It's going to take some work to get the numbers right so I'm going to head over to my lab. I'll send you the data later."

"Thanks a bunch Fourier!" Pascal waved after her departing sister.

"I'd best be off as well," Poisson replied. "The Overseer will undoubtedly want to know about Asbel's condition."

"Alright Poisson," Pascal waved. "I'll send you a message if we figure anything out."

"Please do."

"Well then," Pascal perked up once both her fellow Amarcians were out of sight. "I'd best get to work too!"

"Is it really possible to construct something that can measure Asbel's eleth?" Richard inquired, following his friend into her room.

That he was able to enter Pascal's room without sustaining any injuries was either a testament to his reaction time or a stroke of divine luck. While the eccentric engineer expertly manuevered around the mounds of clutter and machinery that crowded the tiny space to the point of suffocation, Richard wasn't quite so lucky and it took all his concentration to simply follow in his friend's footsteps.

"Sure!" Pascal assured him as she dodged a stray pipe hanging dangerously from atop a pile of discarded equipment. "I should have everything I need in here already," she assured him and of that Richard had no doubt. It was how she intended to find any of it that left the young king doubtful. "If Fourier pulls through for us, I should be able to have everything all hanky panky by tomorrow morning!"

"Thank you very much Pascal," Richard replied. "I don't know what we'd do without you."

"Awww, it's no trouble at all! Besides, I'd do anything to help Hu's big bro!"

"How is Hubert doing these days?" Richard asked, now doubling his efforts, attempting to dodge Pascal's debris and the Amarcian herself as she darted about assembling various pieces whose function Richard could only guess at. "I'm afraid I haven't spoken to him much as of late."

"Oh you know," Pascal said with a shrug. "The usual and stuff. Always busy busy busy, the guy never takes a day off!"

"Sounds like another someone I know," Richard commented, peaking around an especially tall pile of… supplies, to try and spot the researcher when an especially loud crash made him cringe. A second later Pascal emerged unharmed and unfazed with another handful of gears. "So with your work on Forbrannir almost done, do you think you'll move to Strahta to be closer to him?" Richard inquired.

"Oh, I don't know," Pascal mused, a finger on her lip as she searched another stash thoroughly. "Hu would like that, but it's always so hot there. Plus with all the sand everywhere, things would get kinda boring and- Woah!"

Pulling the wrong piece, the entire stack of metal came crashing down and Pascal was barely quick enough to evade the small landslide that covered what little floor had been previously visible.

"Are you alright Pascal?" Richard almost tripped as he hurried over to see what had become of his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Pascal replied, a hand on her head where she hadn't been quick enough. "Sorry, I'm not normally so clumsy when I work," she dismissed with a laugh. "I must be a bit nervous with an audience."

"I'll leave you to your work then," Richard offered. "Are you sure there's nothing I can help with?"

"No, I should have everything I need in here somewhere," she said with a grin. "But if there is I'll totally let you know."

Pascal waved after Richard, almost relieved when the door closed behind him and she could let the smile slip from her face. Turning back to the mess she'd just made, Pascal began searching through the miscellaneous pieces.

"Geez," she said to herself, tossing another broken gear aside. "I was sure I'd secured these guys better than that. Maybe it really is time to clean this place up a bit."

Pascal's hand slowed as it reached for another piece, her face darkening even further as Richard's words returned to her. Man, she'd give her best wrench to know what was up with Hu these days. It felt like they hadn't spoken in forever. He'd gotten all uppity and weird ever since he asked what she was doing after her work was done. Like, what did it matter? It's not like she had decided yet or anything.

That didn't stop everyone from deciding for her though. Heck even Fourier had said something! Everyone was expecting her to move to Yu Liberte and all, but what if that wasn't what she wanted? Why did everyone act like it was the obvious thing to do? Its not like she knew what was she going to do once she finished working with Forbrannir. Did she really want to move to Strahta? What would she even do there if she did?

Spotting the wrench she was looking for, Pascal claimed the tool from its slot and with it dismissed the thoughts that had clouded over her. She didn't have time to be worrying about that kind of stuff! First things first; she had to help Richard figure out what was wrong with Asbel!

Everything else would come second.


	4. Pascal's Theory; Cheria's Concern

Though it was not his first time ridding in the Amarcians' ancient shuttle, Richard never quite got used to the feeling of flying through the air. The travel was much smoother than any other vessel he'd become accustomed to taking, but there was an uncertainty about riding a ship through the skies that never completely left him. It was foolish, but he'd been far more comfortable riding something that had wings of its own, even if it had been a monster. Never-the-less the shuttle was by far the fastest means of travel and Richard was glad to discover they could make use of the machine for their return to Lhant. He would take any time that they could spare.

"I must admit, I'm rather impressed," Richard said, admiring the device he held in his hands.

The small piece of machinery was intricately built; with several gears and switches that Richard dared not function for fear of ruining the device Pascal had spent a greater part of the night assembling. Atop the strange machine was a display of sorts that produced a multitude of numbers whose meanings were lost on him. Still, he did not have to understand its function to appreciate the work that must have gone into building it.

"It's not much, but it should do the trick," Pascal commented. "Fourier helped me test it against some of her veras and it seems to work. It would have been nice to spend some more time testing it, but it kinda sounds like Asbel might not have much of it."

"His illness set in so quickly, we're concerned it will continue to progress at the same pace," Richard affirmed. "I think right now uncertainty is our greatest challenge. We might have days, we might have months, there's no way of knowing."

"Well then we just have to be prepared for anything!" Pascal chirped encouragingly, while Richard returned the instrument to her bag. He couldn't help but take a second look at the size of her sack. If one didn't know any better, they'd think she'd no intention of ever returning home. For someone who didn't feel the need to bathe on a regular basis, she certainly looked like she had packed enough to survive a year without wearing the same outfit twice. Not that Richard suspected a single item in that sac was actually a piece of clothing.

"And is that the reason you packed so heavily?" Richard inquired. Pascal looked at him with confusion for a moment before looking down at her bag.

"Oh yeah, I guess so." Pascal admitted sheepishly, her free hand scratching the back of her head. "I mean we don't know what's wrong with Asbel so I just brought everything!"

"I see." Yes, that was a solution that was truly worthy of Pascal.

While Richard spent the next few moment pondering what Pascal could have possibly felt the need to bring with her, the engines flared in roar that told Richard they had finally reached their destination. Travelling back from Fendel, they had gained some daylight and they found Lhant just as its residents began to stir for the day.

Perhaps it was a testament to Asbel's involvement in the world's affairs, but even as they set down the shuttle, they drew very little attention. Though many stopped to identify the noise, acknowledging the ancient machine with a look of awe, few save for the children got excited over its appearance. The sight of the shuttle had become almost commonplace in the small hamlet, which was truly a sign of changing times.

With fewer people about, Richard and Pascal were able to make the journey to the manor in far less time then Richard had several days prior, and already he felt as if that journey were a lifetime ago. So much had happened in so short a time, he realized that even now he'd barely begun to process it all. Looking back up at the manor's exterior for the second time in three days, Richard could only pray that they would be able to find a quick solution. He was in the midst of realizing how much he had already come to take their peaceful days for granted.

As he and Pascal approached the entrance, Richard spotted two of his Knights dutifully standing guard and a whole other realization came over the young king. While neither man said anything as he passed by, Richard knew exactly what flurry was about to come crashing down on him as soon as he passed through those doors. Maybe he really should get a new attendant.

"Your Majes-"

"That will be enough," Richard fired off sternly, hoping the man who came running at the sight of him would take the hint that he was the last thing Richard wanted to deal with at this particular point in time.

"But Your Majesty you vanished without so much as a word! We had no idea where you'd gone, what if something had happened to you?"

"I informed Lady Cheria of my destination, and I did not require an escort," Richard returned. "The world is not so treacherous a place that I cannot visit a friend without an army alongside me."

"None-the-less, please consider your station! What would befall our great country if she should lose her King? With no heirs of your own you must be cautious!"

"I believe I told you that will be enough," Richard reaffirmed, the edge in his voice finally silencing his over-eager attendant. "You are dismissed for the time being."

"Sir," the man replied, slinking away to the servants' quarters.

"Wow," Pascal commented. "You came down on him kind of hard, dontch'a think?"

"I know he means well," Richard replied with a sigh. "But sometimes I fear he is a bit too eager. He has trouble knowing when enough is enough."

"Maybe, but he was just worried about you, ya know?"

"You're right," Richard conceded. Perhaps his irritation had gotten the better of him; after all he'd been slightly on edge since finding out Asbel was ill. "I'll have to be sure to apologize to him later. For now, shall we see about finding Cheria?"

"Y'ok!" Pascal agreed, raising her arm in the air.

"If you're looking for Lady Cheria," Frederick interrupted, "I believe you'll find her in Lord Asbel's chambers. She's scarcely left them since you departed."

"I might have expected as much," Richard replied. "Thank you Frederick."

"It's no trouble, Your Majesty," Frederick answered with a bow.

"Are you sure you don't need any help with that Pascal?" Richard inquired as the Amarcian hauled the bag up over her back.

"Nope," Pascal insisted, almost skipping up the steps before turning to him and giving him a look that demanded to know what he was waiting for.

Following her up the stairs, Richard reached to knock on the door when Pascal burst right in. The momentum her heavy bag created sent the door crashing open, no doubt adding to the dent that Cheria had previously incurred on the adjacent wall. Once Pascal had cleared from the doorway, Richard could see that Cheria had been seated in a chair beside Asbel's bed. In the time he'd been gone, she'd removed Asbel's jacket, and settled him into the bed more comfortably. Several bowls of various foods sat discarded on the nightstand from her attempts at feeding him, though the half-empty glasses of water were more encouraging.

"Hey Cheria!" Pascal bounced over to Lhant's Lady, her energy dispersing the sombre atmosphere that had settled in the room. "It's been like forever! You've got to come visit Fendel more often! Poisson tells me she can make a wicked grilled chicken bowl, but I told her you were the deciding judge of that."

"Hello Pascal," Cheria replied, smiling for what may very well have been the first time in days. Her eyes alone look burdened with worry, just as the darkened circles beneath her eyes told Richard she likely hadn't slept properly since his departure. "I'll have to keep that in mind," she added. "Perhaps once Asbel is well again we ought to go on a trip together. It's been awhile since either of us has left Lhant for any extended period of time."

"Aww geez, you guys are totally missing out! There's all kinds of stuff to see all over the place, like just the other day I heard they discovered some Amarcian ruins just north of-"

"Pascal," Richard cut her off.

"Oops, sorry, you're right," she said sheepishly. "I guess before we do any of that we've got to get Asbel here all fixed up!"

"I admit, I didn't expect you back so soon," Cheria confessed. "Does that mean you found something in the Archives?"

"Unfortunately not," Richard confessed.

"Yeah," Pascal added, her voice muffled as she dug deep within her pack for the piece she needed. "Apparently all our medical records went all kapoof! So there isn't anything in the Archives that can be helpful."

"So now what?" Cheria asked. "The doctor's tests didn't find anything wrong with him, we're at our wits end. He keeps deteriorating and no one knows why."

"Don't worry Cheria," Pascal piped up, clicking the last piece of her monitor into place. "The fact that the tests didn't find anything just means that they weren't looking for the right stuff, that's all."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm with you guys," she said. "From what Richard's told me, it really sounds like it might have something to do with his eleth, which is why I cooked this baby up, right here."

"What exactly is that thing?"

Cheria was right to be sceptical of the device Pascal was in the process of setting up over Asbel. Had he not been involved in its creation, Richard likely would have harboured similar sentiments towards the strange machine. Under its rectangular display sat a metal box. Several slits in the box opened to reveal a mesh of gears and wire. Several long legs protruded from its sides anchoring a small cryas that sat against Asbel's chest.

"It's a device Pascal constructed to measure Asbel's eleth," Richard provided, leading Cheria back over to the bedside. "She and Fourier programmed it to detect whether his eleth levels are normal."

"Exactly!" Pascal exclaimed. "With this we'll be able to tell exactly what's going on with Asbel's eleth. Now all I have to do is plip plop this little thingamajigger and-" The device roared to life and several sequential lights began to flash.

"Richard…" Cheria spoke so softly that her voice barely rose above the sound of the machine. "What if it isn't his eleth? Then what do we do? And what if it is? We aren't any closer to a solution then either!"

"It doesn't matter what it is," Richard replied, softly squeezing her hand re-assuredly. "We'll find a way to save him."

The machine slowed to a stop and Pascal began frantically punching commands into the small display. Richard reached over and pulled some of the covers back up over his friend from where the machine had displaced them. As he retreated his hand brushed against Asbel's face and he instantly noted that Asbel's skin was cool to the touch. When he had first arrived nothing about Asbel had felt amiss, including his temperature. He was still slipping away from them. Richard felt his fist clench tightly as he bit back the frustration that swelled within him. He didn't need this own emotions causing Cheria any more concern. Asbel would make it through this, he had to believe that. No, he was going to believe that, even if no one else would. For Asbel who believed in him when everyone else had given up, he could do nothing less.

"Well that's not good," Pascal mused, staring at the screen of her device with her head tilted to the left.

'What is it?" Cheria asked.

"These readings are way off from what Fourier says they should be."

_In what way?_

Lambda's voice caught Richard off guard. He guiltily admitted that he'd almost forgotten about Lambda's presence in light of everything else swimming around in his mind. Richard repeated the question to Pascal.

"I mean, I guess there's a chance that Fourier miscalculated, but I doubt it was by this much."

"Pascal," Richard interjected. "Do you know what the problem is, or not?"

"I don't know for sure," Pascal admitted. "But at this point, I think its safe to say that it isn't his eleth causing it."

"Why do you say that?" Cheria inquired.

"His eleth levels are so low, to be honest, I'm almost amazed he's still breathing. I don't think he has enough eleth in him to be doing anything other than keeping him alive right now."

"But what would possibly run his eleth so low?" Richard mused. "From what everyone has told us thus far, a person's eleth isn't supposed to change.

"That's the thing," Pascal continued. "The detector also picked up some real wonky signals that it didn't know what to do with. I have no idea what it might be, but I'd be willing to bet they're the cause of this. Maybe whatever this weird signal is has been using Asbel's eleth to poison him somehow. Yeah… that's gotta be it! Then it would totally make sense. His body is trying to slow the poison by shutting of its own eleth flow in order to protect itself!"

"You think he was poisoned?" Cheria gasped.

"Not poisoned per-say," Pascal tried to explain. "I doubt there's any poison we know of that works through someone's eleth supply. I'm just saying that whatever this is acts like a poison would."

"Most toxins would have been picked up by a routine blood test," Richard pointed out. "Though my uncle has proved that there are several that cannot be," he added darkly. Yes, he'd more than ample experience with the intricate world of poisons. He'd been poisoned himself more times than he cared to count. That he was still standing today he could attribute solely to Lambda's protection and regenerative capabilities, but that was a fact that was neither here nor there. If this was a problem that Lambda was unable to solve, or even detect, Richard was assured it couldn't possibly be a normal toxin.

"None-the-less," he continued. "I have a difficult time believing someone would want to poison Asbel. There are very few who would stand to gain by his death, and of them none who would wish for it."

"So what can we do to make him better?" Cheria asked.

"I don't know if we can," Pascal admitted. "The hardest part is that his body is doing this to itself. It's trying to protect itself from whatever is attacking him."

"So until we remove the aggressor, there's no chance of him waking," Richard concluded.

"Pretty much," Pascal confirmed. "As long as his body sees his eleth as a threat, it'll just keep on shutting things down."

'Lambda,' Richard thought to himself. 'When did all of this begin?'

_When did what begin?_

'When did Asbel's eleth begin to decline? If we can pinpoint when it started, we might have a better chance of identifying the precipitating factor.'

_Unfortunately, I do not generally pay attention to Asbel's eleth. It is a constant presence; I've never had the need to pay it any special mind._

Lambda's reply sent Richard's musings to a crashing halt. He was struck by a wave of uncertainty. It was a peculiar feeling, one that set the muscles in his gut tightening uncomfortably.

'Wait…' Richard began. 'If you don't pay attention to Asbel's eleth, then how did you know that was the problem in the first place?'

_It was merely a deduction based on the facts that we possessed at the time._  Lambda replied simply.  _No more than a guess. It could have just as easily been incorrect._

Though his words made plenty of sense, the unease that had flooded Richard had yet to subside. If anything the more he thought on it, the less sense it made. Lambda knew it was Asbel's eleth. Richard realized now that the reason he had been so sure that Asbel's eleth was the problem stemmed from Lambda's own certainty. He had been influenced; pushed so that he refused to let the subject drop even when everyone else said it was impossible. If that was the case… then Lambda was lying, or at the very least was not telling the entire truth. But what did Lambda stand to gain by not telling them right off the bat? Just what was the ancient creature trying to hide? Was it possible that Lambda played some kind of part in this after all?

"Well at the very least, Asbel's low eleth explains his symptoms," Richard confirmed aloud, still trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "If eleth is required to sustain life, then his current state would be the natural outcome of a shortage."

"What happens if he stays like this?" Cheria inquired.

"Well, the bad part is, whatever is poisoning him is still there," Pascal replied. "Either the poison wins out, or his body will keep shutting down its eleth supply. Either way… he'll eventually die unless we do something."

Cheria inhaled sharply, her gaze returning to Asbel. No… this just couldn't be happening. She shook her head in disbelief. This was all just a bad dream, right? Soon she would wake up to his smiling face lying next to her and all these feelings would disappear into the morning air. They would get up like they always did, she'd cook him and Sophie some crablettes for breakfast, and Asbel would complain that she made Sophie's favourite more often than his. Cheria bit back a sob.

"Cheria?" Richard voice brought Cheria back to reality. She felt his hand's soft pressure on her arm and she was so very grateful for his presence. Richard was fighting so hard for Asbel, he had dropped everything without giving it a second thought and each time she saw that determination in his eyes she felt a little bit better. He made her feel as though things would all work out somehow. They weren't going to give up, and she needed to be strong as well. For Asbel whom she loved more than anything she would not let herself falter.

"Thank you Richard," Cheria replied softly. "I'm alright now."

"So what do we do to get rid of this poison?" Richard inquired.

"Before we get to that, there's one other thing I'd like to know," Pascal commented.

"What is that?" Cheria asked.

"How did it get there?" Pascal inquired. "I mean, Cheria's alright and no one else in the manor is sick, right?"

"That's true," Cheria realized. "And I'm certain we'd have heard if anyone else in Lhant displayed any similar symptoms by now."

"Has he been anywhere different lately?" Pascal asked.

"No not at all," Cheria returned. "In fact he's barely left the study in the past couple weeks."

"Lambda?" Richard inquired.

_No, he has done nothing outside of his normal routine of late._

Again a feeling of stark unease flooded Richard, enough to set his stomach roiling. The peculiar sensation swirled in his gut for a moment before curling up his throat and making the young King distinctly uncomfortable. What was this strange feeling? Was it coming from Lambda?

He pondered for a moment, debating asking Lambda what was wrong but no sooner had the thought occurred to him than he realized he knew the answer. Lambda was worried about Asbel, just as they all were. These feeling were no different than the reason he had yelled at his attendant earlier. Whether he was hiding something or not, it didn't change the fact that they were all Asbel's friends; of course Lambda would be on edge like the rest of them.

Richard shook his head leaving his friends with a disappointed sigh. Pascal stared furiously at the readings she had taken, trying to force more answers out of them than the numbers were willing to provide. Cheria once again adjusted the blankets over Asbel.

"I wonder…" Cheria began hesitantly. "Could this be because of Lambda?" She asked.

"I don't think Lambda would ever want to hurt Asbel, Cheria," Pascal pointed out. "Besides, even if for some reason he did, it would be pretty dumb to put himself out of a home."

She looked at both her friends one at a time, and frustration rose from within her. "Don't look at me like that," she insisted. "Don't tell me it didn't cross your mind as well. I'm not saying he did it intentionally, but what if it's some kind of side-effect of sheltering him all these years?"

"But Lambda lived with Richard for almost 7 years, right?" Pascal pointed out. "This never happened to him."

"That is true," Richard affirmed. "However, while we did interact from time to time, with the exception of the months leading up to the Valkines Crisis, Lambda spent the greater portion of our time together dormant. In Asbel's case, Lambda has been mostly active. Our situations aren't quite the same."

Richard stopped to see both girls staring at him intently. "What is it?" He finally asked.

"Nothing," Cheria was the first to break his gaze. "It's just, you've never spoken of your time with Lambda before."

"Oh," Richard looked down at the floor. It was true, those were times he didn't want to think back on, much less relive with any level of detail. An uncomfortable silence blanketed the room until the tension was palpable.

The seven years he'd spent growing up with Lambda had been spent almost entirely alone. Ever since the incident in the catacombs he'd been watched closer than ever, though the real threat remained within the castle he'd been forbidden from leaving. He spent the years looking over his shoulder, watching for the knife that would inevitably stab him in the back. To say that they weren't his happiest times didn't begin to do it justice. All those feelings, all that darkness, he had put the entirety of it behind him and he wasn't going to look back. If only it could fade into the past and stop leaving him with such a weight on his chest.

"What-" Cheria took a deep breath. "What does Lambda have to say about it?"

Richard waited but if Lambda had any thoughts on the matter he had no desire to share them and his voice remained silent.

"Our first priority should be saving Asbel," Richard pointed out. "Once he's better, Asbel might be able to give us more insight as to the source."

"It's easy to say that, but how to suggest we go about it?" Cheria asked. "It's an unprecedented problem, and we don't have any records to go off of."

"Well…" Pascal interrupted. "That may not be entirely true. The records might still be intact somewhere."

"Really?" Richard asked. "Where?" Pascal simply pointed her finger towards the ceiling.

"Of course." The realization dawned on Richard. "There may still be records intact on Fodra."

"Plus they were way more advanced technologically than we are, I'd be willing to bet if they have records of his condition, they might also have some kind of cure."

"If that's the case, then they could very well be our only chance of saving Asbel," Richard noted. "Though it will mean travelling to Fodra."

"No worries!" Pascal piped up. "The shuttle is all rigged up to control the heat cannons from on board. I can zip us up there in a jiffy!"

"I'm coming this time," Cheria insisted, her piercing gaze lancing the young king. "I won't be left behind again, and before you say another word, I am not far enough along to be treated like an invalid."

"Wait, far enough along? Cheria, you're pregnant?!" Pascal exclaimed. "Oh my god, like congratulations!"

"Thank you Pascal, but I'm surprised Hubert never mentioned anything to you. We told him as soon as we found out."

For a split second, Cheria saw Pascal's smile vanish and the resulting expression left her face empty. But as rapidly as it had come, a second smile lit up her face and Pascal took Cheria's hand in her own.

"Oh my gosh, can I name the baby Banana Pie?"

Cheria let out a disheartened sigh. "I see you and Asbel have similar tastes in names."


	5. Cheria's Resolve; Lambda Falters

It had been quite some time since Cheria had set foot on Fodran soil, but even if she came here every day, she doubted she would ever quite get used to seeing the barren planet. The empty city of Telos Astue was haunting and even with the handful of humanoids that still functioned here; they couldn't dispel the eeriness that infiltrated the abandoned structures.

"Things certainly have changed here," Richard remarked, offsetting Cheria's thoughts. She turned to her friend and saw him staring out at the rocky wasteland that spread out below the shuttle bay.

"I don't know," Cheria commented. "It always feels so… empty here. I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

"The air isn't as stuffy as I remember it being," Richard commented. "Just as the sky seems clearer. This area still appears barren, but if I'm not mistaken the Arcadia gardens have spread somewhat since we were last here."

"You're right," Cheria agreed. She hadn't noticed it until Richard spoke it aloud, but it wasn't as hard to breathe as she remembered. The air that had once been heavy and weighed down her lungs only left her mildly uncomfortable. If she didn't think on it, she didn't really notice it anymore.

"That's because there's way more eleth around than there used to be," Pascal commented.

"Is that because Fodra's core is functional again?" Cheria inquired.

"Exactly! It's the core's job to distribute eleth all over the planet, so it makes sense to see things slowly start coming back to life now that it's working again."

"It doesn't seem to be working very well," Cheria commented, stealing another glace back at the rocky wastelands below.

"That's cause it's only been a few years. We're talking about restoring eleth to an entire planet that's probably ten times Ephinea's size. Something like that is going to take a century or two."

"What's important is that it's begun," Richard provided. "Now perhaps it might be best if we begin our own mission."

"Yes," Cheria agreed. "We need to see about finding where they kept all their medical records. I imagine they'd be in the records room."

"If they were here, you'd probably be right."

"Um, Pascal," Cheria stopped in her tracks. "The records room is up on the second floor, why are you headed that way?"

"I said they'd be in the records room if they kept that stuff here in Telos Astue, which they probably don't."

"What makes you doubt they'll be here, Pascal?" Richard asked.

"Medical records can be sensitive, and I get the vibe that most researchers here wanted to keep stuff all hush hush from everyone. I can't see them keeping things like that in an archive that just anyone could access. Emeraude, on the other hand seems to have had access to all kinds of things so I'm going to check through her stuff first."

Richard followed silently behind the girls as they entered Emeraude's room, swallowing the flood of bitter feelings he felt surfacing. Ambitious and ruthless, Emeraude had been a woman committed to her goals who didn't seem to care who or what she destroyed in the process. She had never seen Lambda as anything more than an object, a mindless beast and for years she had tortured him in her experiments, eventually trying to destroy him when she'd no more use for the being. After killing the single person that had ever cared for Lambda, she created Protos Heis, Sophie, to continue chasing Lambda all the way to Ephinea. While her actions had eventually led to her own death, it had done little to appease the centuries of agony she had wrought upon him. While Lambda had been able to put much of his pain behind him, that was a scar that Richard feared may never completely heal.

The room was silent as Pascal flipped through the data on Emeraude's terminal, broken only by the tapping of keys as the Amarcian continued her search. Cheria wandered casually, observing the various machines that glowed despite the lack of someone to operate them. Richard too, allowed his gaze to wander about the room. The last time he had been here, he hadn't particularly noted his surroundings. It had been probably the first and only real fight he'd ever had with Asbel, his attempts at destroying the world non-withstanding. They had gotten into an argument because Asbel had wanted to allow Lambda control of his body, and Richard had rejected the idea vehemently. At the time all he could think about was what he and Lambda had done, and he was so drowned in his regrets that it was the only possible outcome he could see. Looking back, even then Asbel had complete faith in Lambda, and Richard couldn't even fathom the strength something like that must require. It was a level of strength Richard himself couldn't dream of, of that much he was sure.

"Are you alright?" Cheria's voice drew Richard from his thoughts.

"I am, why do you ask?"

"No reason, you just..." Cheria trailed off, her voice swallowed by hesitation.

"Yes?"

"It's nothing," Cheria dismissed waving her hands in front of her. "Never mind."

Cheria sighed, watching her friend as he returned to his casual observation of the room. The truth was Cheria wasn't entirely sure what the matter was. Richard just seemed… off somehow. There was an edge to him that hadn't been present before, a desperation even, and it left Cheria worried. She had taken comfort in his support, but she hadn't once stopped to think that inside he was just as worried, that he was fighting all the same feelings. The difference was that he was doing it while trying to be strong for their sake. It couldn't be healthy for him to keep all those emotions bottled up.

"Ha!" Pascal called out triumphantly.

"Did you find it?" Cheria inquired.

"Nope!" Pascal chirped a bit too happily given her reply. "But I was totally right about the medical records not being here in Telos Astue."

"I assume the reason you're pleased is that you've uncovered where they are?" Richard commented.

"I sure did! It looks like there's a medical facility attached to the Eleth Research Lab. If we're going to find anything on Asbel's condition, I'm willing to bet it's going to be there."

"The Eleth Research Lab…" Cheria repeated. "That was the place where they were researching Fodra's core, right?"

"That's the one!" Pascal affirmed.

"If that's the case, then there's likely to be some powerful monsters there," Richard pointed out. "We'd best be on our guard."

**************

While the rest of Fodra may have been slowly coming back to life, there was nothing different about the ancient laboratory that Cheria and her companions found themselves walking through. The place was just as desolate as she recalled with its sparse lighting and scattered machinery. Much of the institute's security system still lay in shambles from their previous adventures and save for the odd humanoid that still wandered about, they were alone as they travelled through the lab.

As soon as they'd set foot here, Pascal had put herself to work and pulled up a map of the entire structure. The medical wing was on the building's eastern edge, an area they hadn't explored previously and the familiar surroundings hadn't taken long to fade to foreign ones. Pascal seemed unfazed and continued to lead them along the path she had previously traced. Cheria hurried along after her, leaving Richard to quietly bring up the rear.

Richard had barely spoken a word since leaving Telos Astue and every time Cheria glanced over her shoulder she found him lost in thought. The feeling that had begun to bother her in Emeraude's room had only intensified over the past couple hours. The more she thought on it, the more uneasy it left her. She had tried to find a way to speak to him about it, but each attempt ended in failure. He seemed the same, his smile, his words were all what she'd expect of him but somehow each try made things seem that much worse. Now… Cheria couldn't quite explain it, but there was something in the aura about him that made her uncomfortable. Maybe it was just the heavy air on Fodra getting to her. Cheria wanted nothing more than to find Asbel's cure, get back on Ephinea and put this entire chapter of their lives behind her.

Could they accomplish that? Cheria was beginning to wonder if this was bigger than they were capable of handling. Each time they found a lead, it only brought them somewhere else and each step felt further and further away from their goal. If they were really working towards saving Asbel, then why did she feel like they were moving backwards?

"Pascal," Cheria jogged a few paces to catch up with her friend, paying special note to the stray pipes scattered on the floor. "Do you really think we'll find a cure for Asbel here? I seems like this place is nothing but a mess of broken equipment."

"We won't know until we look," Pascal pointed out. "Come on, Cheria, have a little faith!"

"Blind faith was always Asbel's department, I'm afraid."

"Well we're not going to give up after coming this far!" Pascal stated. "What's the matter Cheria? This isn't like you."

"Really?" The statement caught Cheria off-guard.

"Yeah, what happened to the Cheria who was so stubborn she got me to take a bath twice a week?"

Cheria couldn't help but smile at Pascal's statement. The warmth lasted a brief moment, but it fled as quickly as it had come and Cheria felt an icy hand reclaim its hold on her heart.

"I'm just…" Cheria began hesitantly. "I'm afraid. I'm so afraid of losing Asbel I can't even think about it. I don't know what I'd do if he doesn't make it past this. I can't do this by myself… I can't raise this child without him. Just thinking that this baby might not ever get to meet their father is enough to make me want to stop breathing. I can't handle that… I just can't… I don't want that!"

"None of us do," Pascal replied solemnly. "Especially not Asbel. Don't count him out of this just yet Cheria!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Remember when I said that his eleth was so low I was surprised he was still breathing?"

"I do."

"But he  _is_  still breathing, Cheria," Pascal pointed out. "Asbel is fighting too, in spite of everything that's happening to him, he's trying to fight back. He's trying to come back to you."

Pascal's words struck Cheria so close to home that she stopped in her tracks. Cheria couldn't believe how foolish she had been. All this time she had been so focused on her own feelings that she hadn't even considered the fact that Asbel was struggling just as hard as she was. She had allowed herself to believe that she was alone in her fears and doubts, even though her friends were right there beside her the entire time. No wonder she had felt so hopeless, she would never be able to protect anyone like this! Asbel was fighting for his life, and Cheria wasn't going to insult him by doing anything less. She knew that he would never give up, and so she wouldn't concede either, not until her last breath. Even though they were apart, they were still both fighting for the same future, and Cheria refused to let it slip through her fingers.

"Thank you Pascal," Cheria finally managed, meeting Pascal's grin with a smile of her own. "I think I was letting my fears get the better of me. Let's do this and save Asbel."

"You got it!" Pascal cheered.

A huge crash startled the Amarcian and sent her scrambling towards Cheria with a small shriek. The walls of the open chamber shattered, cracks raced down their lengths sending a rain of debris down from the ceiling.

"Watch out you two!" Richard dove in, striking a stray piece of debris into the adjacent wall.

"Thanks Richard," Pascal offered.

"Don't thank me just yet."

From the newly blown hole in the eastern wall a giant monster emerged. In the form of an eagle, the creature easily dwarfed its opponents. Green feathers spread across its body, each stiff and sharp as a razor, offsetting the hooked beak and talons that looked ready to tear each of them apart.

"The medical wing is just up ahead," Pascal exclaimed. "If we can get past this thing, we should be in the clear."

"Alright then," Richard answered, swinging his rapier and brining it to a sharp stop that left the air whipping behind it. "I hope you don't take this personally, but we've a friend who needs saving and you're in our way."

"Don't forget about us," Cheria stepped up beside Windor's Monarch. "We're not going to let a little thing like this stop us. We're going to save Asbel, no matter what!"

As if sensing their resolve, the monster shrieked in protest, swooping down on its opponents. Barely allowing them time to recover it swung around and made a second pass. Ready for it, Pascal swung her shotstaff up, cutting the bird's trajectory and several shots went astray. The creature diverted its target and made a pass at Richard, forcing him to abandon the arte he had been amidst casting. Swinging his rapier out, the blade connected but left no more than a scratch on the monster's hardened surface.

Sensing the arte Cheria was trying to cast, the monster targeted her next. Anticipating the strike, Cheria sidestepped the attack, managing to avoid the worst of the damage but blood still ran down her arm from where it grazed her. Richard stepped in and attacked again, his rapier drawing attention away from the injured caster long enough for her to quickly mend her wounds.

Pascal fired off a series of shots, knocking the bird off balance just long enough for her to expertly follow up with a cryas arte that struck the monster point blank. Unfazed by the strike, it took a swipe at the offending Amarcian and Pascal was knocked from her feet, crashing painfully into the floor. Curses! Richard dashed forward, reaching his companion just in time to deflect the ensuing strike but his retaliating blow had little more effect than the rest of their attacks.

"What the heck?!" Pascal exclaimed, scurrying out of the monster's attack path. It swooped upwards beyond their reach before firing several of its razor sharp feathers down on them in a rain they all scrambled to escape from. "We're not even putting a dent in it!"

Pascal was entirely correct, and for all that they were slowly wearing down, Cheria could still see their opponent had yet to slow. It already had the advantage of flight, and with only Richard to try and distract it when she and Pascal were casting, they were already at a loss, even without accounting for the creature's unusually tough exterior. Dodging the bird's strike, Cheria fired her knives at it and as anticipated, they bounced off the monster as harmlessly as had she thrown them at the wall. Where was Asbel when she needed him? He was always the one to find a way to pull through in a pinch like this.

But Asbel wasn't here, not this time, and Cheria knew that if they couldn't find a way to pull through then he never would be again. She missed his presence, his ever re-assuring smile and ridiculous belief that everything would work out in the end. Perhaps she had begun to take for granted just how much she relied on his support, even in battle. Even so, she wasn't going to let that stop her. For once she would be the one to support him, she would be the one to protect him and no matter what it took she would return to his side. He had risked everything to build a world that they could live in peacefully and it was finally time that she could return the favour, then things could finally return to how they'd been… just like before.

Wait... just like before?

"This monster!" Cheria shouted, the realization crashing over her. "It's the same as the ones we fought before, the ones that had evolved from Fodra's eleth."

"Of course," Richard shared her realization. "No wonder our attacks aren't doing any harm. Last time Asbel had already broken through their defenses."

"So does Lambda think he can help us out of this bind, or what?" Pascal shouted, fleeing from the monster's sharp talons.

'Well, Lambda?'

Though Lambda did not reply, Richard felt a surge of power rise from within him. Concentrating on his hand, the energy rose until it swirled dangerously about his rapier.

"Lure it over here!" Richard called and Pascal skirted beneath the eagle's belly, forcing the monster to veer off course and shift its trajectory. Flying straight for the young king, he firmly took his sword in hand and lunged forward. Releasing Lambda's power sent a wave coursing through Richard's entire body as his every nerve resonated with the all too familiar feeling.

His sword ripped through the creature's strengthened defenses leaving a deep gash along the lengths on its back. Without giving it the slightest chance to recover, Pascal struck with her shotstaff, pushing the opening ever wider while light swirled dangerously around Cheria.

"Reveal the name that shines upon us," Cheria's song rang across the room as light gathered above them. "Not with rage or mercy, but with simple truth!"

The light crashed down from its gathering point, striking along the gash Richard's rapier had made. With one final screech in protest, the monster crashed to the ground, clawing one or twice at the stone floor before ceasing to move altogether.

"Alright!" Pascal cheered. "Way to go teamwork!"

"That was close," Cheria agreed as she let out her tension in a single breath. "I'm glad we were able to pull through."

"No kidding, you two were awesome!" Pascal exclaimed, tilting her head to the side when she didn't get any kind of reply. "Richard?"

"Yes?" Richard sounded startled.

"You were all zoned out there. Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, you're right of course. We're very fortunate to have had Lambda's assistance."

Pascal only leaned in, a finger on her lips as she stared him down. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," he insisted, shaking his head.

"If you say so," Pascal replied, eyeing him in a way that told Richard she didn't quite believe him.

Richard had to give her credit, she was far more perceptive than she let on and she was right not to trust his words. As Richard followed Cheria and Pascal forward toward the medical wing, Richard himself couldn't decide if they were true or not. He couldn't quite shake the feeling that had consumed him in the moment he'd used Lambda's power. Still the sensation lingered and it drew from deep within him memories of a darker power he had once drowned in. True he hadn't used Lambda's power in a long time, but it felt far too much like the old days for Richard to be comfortable, and that was enough to genuinely worry him.

'You haven't said anything in awhile,' Richard prodded mentally, trying to get some kind of reply out of Lambda. The being's silence was worrying in and of itself, all other matters non-withstanding. Richard felt guilty, he'd been so caught up in his own concerns that he hadn't even stopped to check how Lambda had been feeling.

_We've discovered a great deal in past couple days,_  Lambda replied.  _I'm simply trying to sort through it all._

'What have you figured out?' Richard inquired, but this time he could sense that his words hadn't even reached the being. Contrary to how he'd felt over the past couple days, lately Lambda seemed… closed off, as if the world around him was suddenly a bother, and he was trying to force as much of it away as he could. Yet it also begged the question: was he closing himself off to avoid unnecessary distractions, or to keep something from coming to light?

'Did you figure anything out from what we've learned so far?' Richard asked again, forcing his thoughts through to Lambda who felt somewhat irritated at the contact.

_No._

Lambda's simple answer sent the same unease through Richard as his statements the previous day had. He was lying again. But why?

'For someone who hasn't figured anything out, you're thinking quite hard about it,' Richard pointed out. Though he'd meant it more as a joke, Richard was surprised by how sharply the words came across.

_I'm merely trying to deduce how such a thing occurred when there were so many factors against it. Even in spite of Protos Heis…_  Lambda's musings trailed off.

'Wait, what does Sophie have to do with anything?' Richard asked confusedly but even in spite of his best efforts he could no longer get through to Lambda.

Richard's mind simply continued its cycle, thinking and rethinking everything that had happened in the past couple days. Until now, Richard had been content to accept Lambda's words at face value. After all, he trusted the being, and he knew that Lambda wanted to save Asbel. They both desired the same things, right? And yet, how was that any different than their thinking before? They had wanted the same things back then as well, and Richard was starting to seriously question just what was really going on. Despite his suspicions, until now they had been only that: suspicions; unfounded, and easily chalked up to the stress that these past events had sparked between everyone.

But Sophie? When had she been pulled into all this? What was her role in these events? No one else had spoken of her, no one else had even mentioned her in tandem with Asbel's condition and yet she was at the forefront of Lambda's thoughts. What did Lambda know that he wasn't sharing? Even if he'd somehow deduced something they hadn't thought of, why wasn't he offering the information he possessed? He wanted to save Asbel… right? Or did Lambda have other priorities? Richard couldn't shake the nagging doubts from his mind.

Just what was Lambda trying to hide?

"Aha!" Pascal's chirp drew Richard from his musings long enough to notice they'd reached a room full of various terminals. Though it was as poorly lit as much of the facility, the glow of the machines that ran across the room and up the walls gave them enough light by which to work. Several shelves were littered with discarded vials and medical supplies. There was the odd tome among them, but it seemed that books did not withstand the test of time as the Amarcian's records could.

Wasting no time putting herself to work, Pascal jogged across the room and immediately appropriated a terminal. By the time Richard and Cheria had followed her, she'd already gotten the ancient device up and running and she was furiously clicking away at the various buttons on the control panel.

"Does it look promising?" Cheria inquired.

"Oh yeah!" Pascal affirmed. "There's all kinds of information in here, and its all super thorough. It's just going to be a matter of finding the right stuff."

"Well that's a relief," Richard commented.

"Agreed," Cheria said with a nod.

"You know," Pascal spoke as she continued to scroll through a variety of words and symbols that flashed across the screen before her. "I've noticed something kind of weird."

"What's that?" Richard inquired.

"Hu almost never gets sick," she provided.

"Where did that come from all of a sudden?" Cheria asked.

"Well, I've been thinking. Cheria, you used to be really sick a long time ago, right?"

"That's right," Cheria confirmed. Though it had been years since then, Cheria could still remember the disease that ravaged her lungs as a child. She had barely been able to walk around Lhant without a fit of coughing, never mind running anywhere. She had hated every moment of it, every day that Asbel had left her behind to go play, every minute she had spent laying in bed feeling helpless, wondering if tomorrow would even come. She couldn't imagine living that way again. "I was sick when I was a child," she provided. "But then Sophie's particles healed me."

"Exactly," Pascal pointed out. "Now tell me honestly, between you, Asbel, and Hu, when was the last time any of you were sick. Not like overworked and stressed and such, when was the last time you just caught a cold?"

"Goodness," Cheria suddenly realized what Pascal was getting at. "I can't remember having a cold in the longest time. At least, nothing that's lasted longer than a day or so."

"I thought so," Pascal continued. "You see, Sophie's particles are totally amazing. Not only are they capable of regenerating damaged tissue, they'll actually seek out and eliminate just about any threat to their vessel. I mean sure you'd still catch the odd bug, and since you only have a few of them, you still have to worry about hurting yourself, but most of the time you're probably sick and better before you've even noticed anything."

"Lambda is much the same way," Richard confessed. "He's capable of maintaining and healing his vessel indefinitely so long as his own strength holds."

"That's exactly my point," Pascal stated, returning to the screens before her. "Between Sophie's particles and Lambda living inside him, how in the world did Asbel get sick? What's so different about this that neither of them can handle?"

At Pascal's conclusion, Richard distinctly felt his body resonate again. Lambda's power surged dangerously and it left Richard trying to swallow the bile that rose in his throat.

'Lambda, what's wrong? What's going on?' Richard demanded, getting no more reply than his earlier efforts had wrought him. If Lambda had even heard his words, Richard had become such an inconsequential consideration that he no longer merited an answer. Instead Richard could feel Lambda's thoughts swirl as they mulled over and over again, growing dangerously volatile with each cycle. Then everything came crashing down, as if he had suddenly reached a very dark conclusion.

"I think I found it!" Pascal exclaimed. "This sounds exactly like what's going on with Asbel! Low eleth readings… the body is shutting down it's own eleth supply… this has to be it."

"What was it?" Cheria asked. "What was the cause?"

"I'm getting there… the cause was… wait what?"

"What is it?

"The cause was contamination… from Fodra's core."


	6. Lambda's Pain; Richard's Darkness

"Fodra's core?" Cheria inquired. "That doesn't make any sense. Is that all it says?"

"Hmmmm," Pascal mused, a finger on her lips as she continued to scan through the information on the screen before her. "It looks like it was a condition that affected researchers who spent too much time in contact with Fodra's lastalia. They figure it was some kind of toxin released by the core's eleth in order to keep anything from being in contact with it for too long. Kind of like a self-defence mechanism. It spreads using the body's eleth so the body's response was to shut off its own eleth supply to try and keep the poison contained. This definitely sounds like what's going on with Asbel. Everything fits!"

"Except that all of us went down to Fodra's Core three years ago," Cheria pointed out. "Why is Asbel the only one affected?"

"We weren't down there very long," Pascal explained. "These guys had spent months down there studying the thing. I don't think Asbel picked it up three years ago. These records all say that after being contaminated the symptoms set in really fast, over the course of a few weeks at most."

"But Asbel has barely left the manor in that time, and he most certainly did not come to Fodra," Cheria exclaimed. "There's no way he was in contact with Fodra's core in that time."

"Cheria, Asbel has more eleth from Fodra swimming around in him than any other living thing here or on Ephinea. Lambda absorbed all that eleth back then, remember?"

"So then it  _is_  Lambda that's causing this?" Cheria's voice sharpened.

"Slow down Cheria," Pascal insisted. "This isn't something Lambda could do intentionally, even if for some crazy reason he'd have wanted to. It's probably just a passive effect from just having the eleth there in the first place. I mean, maybe the eleth from the core just exudes this stuff. For all we know its probably been slowly building up in him all this time."

"But Lambda was supposed to have sealed that eleth away so that it couldn't hurt him. Why would he do something like that to Asbel?!"

"Come on Cheria, it isn't his fault!"

"Even if it wasn't, he still knew about the eleth and knew about the danger. He could have warned us before Asbel was dying, or better yet, before he absorbed it in the first place!"

"What are you trying to get at, Cheria?" Pascal asked, her voice carrying a hint of exasperation. "He couldn't have known this was gonna happen any more than the rest of us would."

"But even if we heal Asbel, this is just going to happen all over again. As long as Lambda is around he's just going to get sick again! Am I wrong?"

"And where exactly is Lambda supposed to go?" Pascal asked.

"I don't know, somewhere he isn't going to destroy everything he touches!"

"Hold up there, Cheria!" Pascal tried to intervene but the pink-haired healer already had her back turned, her heated eyes fixated on the third member of their party.

"Richard, you'd better reconsider your position before-"

Cheria's statement was cut off when she caught sight of her companion. He stood behind them, his gaze transfixed on the floor. "Richard?" Cheria leaned to catch his attention, but found his eyes completely empty. All imagined transgressions instantly forgotten; Cheria shook her friend's shoulders.

"Richard? Richard, are you okay?"

**************

When Richard opened his eyes, it wasn't to a world of greys. Instead he found himself staring off at endless horizons, at a world where there was no distinction between ground and sky and where the space that opened up indefinitely threatened to swallow him if he didn't hold fast to himself. It had been a long time since he'd visited a neutral mind space.

Before him Lambda appeared, and Richard was somewhat surprised to see the visible changes in him. He had come to know a swirl of dark energy, gleaming red while still seeming to swallow all the light around him. Instead he found that same energy glowing a dull yellow, soft pink hues shone faintly against a grey energy that seemed caught on the fence between light and shadow, unsure to which side it belonged. The longer Richard stood observing him, the brighter Lambda's colours seemed, contrasting against the steadily deepening darkness swirling about him.

_I should have known._

Lambda's deep voice penetrated the infinite space around them and completely enveloped Richard.

_I should have known… the only thing that separates Asbel from those around him is my presence._

"You shouldn't think like that, Lambda," Richard insisted. "This isn't your fault."

_Shallow words from one who was happy to pin the blame on me earlier._

The cold edge to Lambda's words caught the king off-guard, perhaps even more so than what he spoke. "Don't say such things. I never blamed you," Richard insisted.

_If you're going to lie to my face, do a better job than that human!_  Lambda's anger struck Richard like a punch to the gut and he found himself reeling had he actually been hit.  _How quick you are to forget that I know the thoughts that run through that pathetic little mind of yours. How many times did you wonder if my presence affected his eleth, if I might be the one to blame? You needn't have spoken your accusations as the others did for it to be true._

"Well what did you expect?" Richard fired back, feeling his own anger flare. "What did you think was going to happen when you spend all this time lying to us?!"

_Don't accuse me of your pathetic crimes!_

"You're no different! You knew all along that Asbel's eleth was the problem, didn't you? You knew and yet you never said anything. Why not just tell us if you knew what it was? You could have saved us a lot of time that Asbel doesn't have! You could have just trusted us!"

_I see no need to offer my trust when it is not reciprocated._

"Fine. If you've got it all under control then what do you need our presence for? It seems you know exactly what you're doing and don't need to ask anyone to help. If you've got all the answers then why didn't you just do something about it yourself?!"

Even if Richard hadn't instantly regretted the words out of his mouth, the dark energy that suddenly surged about Lambda would have been enough to tell him he'd stepped over the line. Richard cursed that he'd spoken without thinking, said things he didn't truly mean and it was with a great deal of regret that he realized just how much his emotions had already become tangled with Lambda's. They were hurt, they were scared, and all they wanted was to lash out, even if it was only the other in their path. How… how had it come to this again?!

_I was fool._  Lambda stated darkly.  _To have given anyone the benefit of the doubt, I know better than that. I know that others are not to be trusted, but I had forgotten._

"Wait Lambda…"

_If no one intends to do anything about it, then I'll just deal with this myself. If Fodra's eleth is the source, then I will simply destroy Fodra's core and put an end to all of it._

"No! You cant!" Richard fired so quickly that when he felt himself pinned under Lambda's gaze he couldn't figure out why he had protested so rapidly.

"You can't destroy Fodra's core," Richard insisted with slightly more conviction. "That's not going to solve anything. Besides, we don't know what would happen if we destroyed the core completely, we can't even be sure that it won't have any lasting effects on Ephinea."

_Silence, human!_

Richard braced himself against the torrent of power that flew at him.

_You have no right to judge me. You had your chance to find a solution and you chose to do nothing! You chose to watch your so-called friend suffer and die while you pretend to try and save him. You squander what little time he may have with your pathetic show, so that when he dies you can simply say you did your best. So that you may coddle yourself with lies and not risk your own comfort. Do not expect me to simply roll over and shift the responsibility onto another. Unlike you, I will not sit quietly and wait for someone to act on my behalf._

"No!" Richard insisted, his heart racing faster with each of Lambda's words. Each all too familiar feeling that coursed through the both of them brought panic rising from Richards depths the likes of which he hadn't felt in years. "It isn't like that- That's not what I-"

_Isn't it?_

Richard fought to find an answer but the more he tried to think, the more the truth of Lambda's words sunk in. Lambda was right, when it all came down to it, he had accused Lambda of not helping Asbel when he hadn't accomplished anything either. Whether it was Pascal's ideas, or Cheria's initiative, he constantly pushed the responsibility of saving Asbel onto someone else. He had wanted to help Asbel, wanted to be the one to save him…

_And yet you can't even muster up enough strength to save one person dear to you._  Lambda accused, finishing Richard's thought.  _He lies there dying and you still can't act._   _Instead you stand there with your glorified ideals, seeking to stop me from doing what I am capable of doing._

"I'm not trying to stop you from saving Asbel!" Richard insisted but even he could tell his voice lacked conviction. He wasn't trying to stop Lambda from helping… he wasn't! This wasn't the answer, this destruction, this pain, it wasn't right!

_You are still weak._  Lambda goaded.  _You still run in pathetic circles, unable to make the necessary decisions, unwilling to dirty your hands. You sit frozen to the spot, too meek and frightened to step forward on your own. And even when you do, you simply fall and wait to be rescued. Did you honestly believe you had the strength to save Asbel?_

Did he? Richard wondered, mulling over Lambda's words that held so much truth in them it was painful. Did he ever have what it took to save his best friend, or was it just his pride talking? The part of him that didn't want to believe the last three years had been for nought. He had deluded himself into thinking that he'd grown, that he'd become stronger, but when it came down to it he was pathetic as ever. It had been no different four years ago. Even then it was Lambda that had done everything. All he had were his childish ideas, without any ability to do the first damn thing about them.

"Even so," Richard managed, his tones quiet and meek. "I'm sure that destroying Fodra isn't the answer. Asbel wouldn't want that."

_Don't you dare presume to know the first thing about Asbel's wishes! You who haven't spoken to him in months, how could you possibly know the thoughts that run through his mind, the worries he carries with him each day? Don't even begin to delude yourself that you understand his will!_

"I'm not saying that, I just…" Richard fought with his mind to find the words he needed. Things were spiralling dangerously out of control and Richard knew where this slippery slope landed. But how was he supposed to fix things? He had just wanted to help… he had just wanted to help Asbel.. why? Why couldn't he find the words like Asbel always did?

_You were doomed to fail the moment you dared compare yourself to him._

Lambda's words struck Richard's chest so hard he could feel the air flee from it. Lambda honed in, sensing the wound he'd torn open.

_You could never understand his light, his strength. Struggle your entire pathetic life, but you will never amount to half the man he is._

Was that it? Was that what Richard had been trying to do all this time? All those days spent training, all the work he'd done for Windor… was he really just trying to bring himself closer to the person that Asbel was? To share even just a portion of that unwavering strength, to bridge even an inch of that gap between them… he would give anything. Lambda was right; such a feat was impossible.

Because he was just a shadow, a shadow that lived in Asbel's light. He never knew what to do or say to bring a smile to others; he never found just the right words like Asbel did. Instead he simply ran, found himself drowning in trouble, and then waited for someone to come along and save him. Richard thought that this time would be different. He had spent so much time trying to become a better person, and he believed he could be the one to save Asbel for a change. Yet even now, it wasn't him, it was Pascal's knowledge and Cheria's determination that pushed them forward. He hadn't contributed a thing. He could simply vanish, and nothing would change. He was still a shadow… and no matter how much he might wish for it, he could never become the light itself. Now that his light was gone, he simply faded back into nothingness.

Lambda's darkness continued to grow, but Richard hardly took note of it. In a strange way it was almost comforting, like a blanket that wrapped itself around him. Surrounded by that single cloak, Richard felt helpless, small and weak against a wall of impossible odds. How… how had it come to this? All he wanted... more than anything, was to look up and see Asbel's hand reaching out to him. To see his best friend come in and help him up, like he always did when Richard was in trouble. No matter how many times he fell, no matter how deep he sank, Asbel was always there.

Then Richard remembered that Asbel couldn't help him this time.

Asbel couldn't help him ever again…

"Richard? Richard, are you okay?"

Cheria's voice rang through the darkness, stirring Richard from his thoughts. Richard opened his mouth to reply but found it frozen.

"I'm sorry," he heard himself say. "I'm fine, I was just pondering something."

"Geez don't scare us like that," Pascal's voice added to the mix. "You were totally out of it!"

"I'll be more careful in the future," he retorted.

Richard felt himself place one leg in front of the other but these movements no longer belonged to him. Richard's heart sank even further, watching on while Lambda scanned through the data Pascal had pulled up on the screen.

He had failed.

That was the single thought that repeated itself over and over in his mind. All the warmth that had once existed in Lambda's light had vanished, leaving a cold pit burning in the heart of his chest. He'd ruined everything… everything Asbel had worked so hard for. It was foolish of him to think he could be as strong as Asbel was, to think he could stand on par with Lambda and not suffer for it. After failing before he thought he'd gotten stronger, that he'd become able to at least make amends for his deeds, but it seems as if he hadn't changed at all.

Perhaps… Perhaps this then was his punishment.


	7. Richard's Struggle; Fodra's Poison

"Are you sure you're alright, Richard?" Cheria asked, watching her friend wander past her to stare at the screen Pascal had been reading from moments earlier.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine," Richard replied, scarcely averting his eyes to acknowledge her comment.

Cheria couldn't quite shake the uneasy feeling that had come over her in the past few moments, and Richard's curt reply only fuelled her storming emotions. Though he had only been out of it for a second, there was something about it that felt unnatural to the healer and it had put to rest her swelling anger with Lambda, at least for the time being. Her concern for her friends came first.

"Richard, do you even understand any of that?" Pascal asked after he'd spent a good minute scanning the screen.

"No, I'm afraid not," he replied, turning around and leaning back against the controls. Again there was an edge to his voice Cheria could have sworn was absent a moment earlier. "I was thinking that if Fodra's eleth is the cause of Asbel's illness, it might be best to go after the source."

"What do you mean by that?" Pascal asked.

"Fodra's eleth all originates from the core, does it not? The most efficient way of ensuring we eliminate the eleth would be to eliminate the core itself. We weren't able to absorb all the eleth from the core last time, but there must be another way of going about it."

"Woah, woah, hold on!" Pascal jumped in. "Are you seriously talking about getting rid of Fodra's core?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Uh yeah there's something wrong with that!" Pascal argued. "If we destroyed Fodra's core, then all the life that's started to grow here would die!"

"Perhaps, but it would be the one sure way to ensure the core's eleth would fade," Richard countered.

"Even if it did fade, that sort of stuff doesn't happen overnight!" Pascal protested. Sure she couldn't deny that the thought had crossed her mind too but there was just something wrong about the way Richard suggested it without batting an eye. "There's no way of knowing if it would disappear fast enough to save Asbel's life, and even if it did, we can't just go killing the whole planet."

"I agree with Pascal," Cheria spoke up. "I don't think destroying Fodra is the right way to go about saving Asbel."

"Then what do you suggest?" Richard's voice rose, making both girls step back. "How do you propose we end all this? If it's going to be between sacrificing an abandoned planet or sacrificing Asbel, then Fodra can just die for all I care!"

"Richard…" Cheria muttered, bringing a hand to her chest. What was the matter with him all of a sudden? He had seemed a bit off all day but now... now he reminded her of the old days. Of the days he had given up on everything, on trust, on friendship, and had just wanted to end it all. Lambda had only ever brought out the worst in him and she didn't think she'd ever see him like that again, but now every inch of him screamed at her. Why was this happening again?

"Killing Fodra isn't going to solve anything Richard," Pascal stated firmly, her amber eyes locking onto her friend with an unusually serious air. "Or would you rather I just called you Lambda?"

"Hmph." In an instant any remaining traces of softness vanished from Richard's face. His posture shifted, taking on an air of arrogance while his entire demeanour looked down on them alongside his now twin piercing red eyes. "You're very perceptive, Child of Amarcia."

"Lambda, what's going on, what happened to Richard?" Cheria demanded, the last piece of the puzzle falling into place. Of course it was Lambda who harboured such feelings. It always had been, hadn't it?

"He is exhausted from using my power earlier, so I will be standing in for the time being," Lambda lied. "Humans are such frail creatures."

"Well frail as we might be, we're not going to give up," Pascal insisted. "We're going to find a way to save Asbel that doesn't involve destroying all of Fodra in the process."

"You seem so sure of yourself," Lambda goaded. "Are you certain that knowledge of yours will pull through? One of these days it will fail you."

"If you've got the time to sit there and talk big, you've got the time to help us out," Pascal fired back. "If they've got records of the condition, then there's bound to be treatment records in here somewhere, we just have to find them."

"Have it your way, Amarcian," Lambda replied.

Lambda hesitated for a moment, but eventually stood up from his perch on the controls. As soon as he moved, Pascal returned to appropriate them and continued her search through the facility's database. From the corner of his eye he caught a bit of movement, he turned to find Cheria staring at him. Seeing the way she looked upon him, her eyes full of resentment sent a second wave of bitterness coursing through him.

"What do you want?" Lambda demanded, taking a small amount of satisfaction in the way she stepped backwards away from him.

"N-Nothing," she replied.

"Didn't you have something you wanted to say to me?" He posed and watched her eyes go wide. What? Did she think that just because he wasn't commanding his vessel that he couldn't hear what had been said?

Turning away from his accusation, Cheria walked over to Pascal, quietly asking what she could do to help. The Amarcian whispered a reply and the two girls continued to busy themselves. Lambda waited a moment, for either to turn and bark some unseemly suggestion that he offer his aid once again but instead they merely moved around him, averting their eyes when his gaze met theirs.

He had anticipated their persistence, their annoying habit of suggesting that he, like they, had a duty to assist in whatever venture they chose to undertake, but instead Lambda found himself irritated by the lack. Their continued ignorance of his presence among them was becoming intolerable as each moment passed. How long did they intend to pretend he did not exist?

If that was how they wanted it, then so be it. It ultimately mattered not. Lambda already knew that he was the only one he could trust to do anything, why he should have expected any other outcome was beyond him. All of these fools were more pre-occupied with their own problems than saving Asbel. It seemed that he had given these humans more credit than they deserved. All was well while times were peaceful, but when trouble struck it was only their own interests that mattered. As long as their own lives remained inconvenienced, they would not trouble themselves. Pathetic to the last.

It made no difference, if he had to do it alone then he would. If only he would take action then this venture would be his to undertake. Lambda would be damned before he watched another person important to him die before his eyes. He would not lose his vessel, no matter what it took, and no matter what he had to destroy along the way.

 

*****************

It appeared that listening to each other's thoughts could work both ways.

Richard sat alone in the neutral mind space, its endless horizons now painted with the darkness of twilight, listening to the words that passed through Lambda's mind. About him emotions swirled like the winds that should normally blow on the cusp of night. Pain, anger, rejection, fear… they each intertwined, combining as they danced about the young king alongside Lambda's thoughts. The sight was one familiar to Richard, one that he had once revelled in, shared in with Lambda. The emotions were the very same as those that had led them to believe the only salvation was with ending of humanity itself, that the only escape was to destroy the world that had brought such sorrow down upon them. Now it seemed they had set down that path anew, only this time it was Fodra's life on the line.

And yet things were not completely the same as they had been back then. In those days Richard had allowed himself to be so consumed by their mutual hatred that he had lost himself in their lust for vengeance. This time… this time he could still remember all the things he longed to protect, the people he wanted to save, and the light that he wasn't going to give up on. He hadn't lost his heart, and that was a start. He hadn't lost everything Asbel had fought for just yet.

Pondering Lambda's thoughts, Richard could easily pick out the coldest of the winds that blew about him. Lambda felt he was alone, had been told as much by Richard himself and now he believed there was no one he could rely upon. Richard knew all too well the feeling; the way the world stretched endlessly outwards while you sat screaming, with not so much as a single person looking up. To be weighed down by burdens you couldn't bear but at the same time couldn't afford to drop. To be forced to move forward with no end in sight.

Being alone might have been the most painful part of his struggles, but it had been foolish for Richard to think for even a moment that either of them was alone this time. How easily he had slipped back into his old way of thinking, how quickly he had lost faith in the world around him. No wonder he hadn't grown in the past few years… but he wasn't the only one who had faltered.

They all ultimately wanted the same thing, even Lambda, who just couldn't stand to sit back any longer, even if the only action he could take was the wrong one. If only Richard could convince him of that, if only he could make him see.

Laughter erupted in the empty space, startling Richard who hadn't expected to hear any voices other than his own in this desolate place. The laughter felt cold and sinister, its chills making the bitter winds feel as sweet as a summer breeze. Richard didn't like the emotions it carried with it in the least.

"That's right…" the laughter became a voice, sweet and alluring while frightening cruel all in the same breath. "Keep fighting. Struggle against the inevitable all you want, it won't matter in the end."

Whose voice was this rising from Lambda's depths with such malice it made Richard shudder? Was this Lambda's inner voice he heard? The side of himself that Lambda kept supressed, whose dark musings he ignored in light of the hope Asbel had given him? Something about this logic didn't sit right with Richard.

"See? Didn't I tell you? So long as humans exist they will never fail to betray you," the voice continued, its sweet consonance lingering with an air of power. "How quickly they turned on you when you are no longer of use to them. It was only minutes ago you saved their lives and already they've discarded you. Yet you still insist on trying to protect them. Why? Do you actually think that their petty concept of friendship holds any real weight? They only care for themselves. Look at them, even now they refuse to save their so-called "friend". They will leave him to die and you to suffer in the empty world you try so hard to protect."

No, Richard was sure now, this voice couldn't possibly be a part of Lambda.

"Why not just stop fighting the inevitable and give in?" The voice suggested. "You sought to destroy them once, you almost succeeded; to do so again would be child's play. You want to see pain and suffering eliminated, and you know it never will be so long as they continue to fester on this place. You should stop lying to yourself; you won't be happy until you acknowledge those desires of yours. Just give in."

"Silence!" Lambda's voice boomed across the mind space, making the entire space tremble despite it not possessing any concrete definitions.

The mysterious voice simply chuckled at his anger. Though it had no form, Richard could see the other entity smiling.

"Fine then, I'll enjoy watching you squirm."

Richard could sense the second presence fade back into the depths of Lambda's mind, leaving him to wonder not only what had just spoken, but the frequency with which such feelings had been plaguing Lambda. It was tempting to dismiss them as Lambda's own feelings, but Richard knew better. While it was true they both held onto some lingering darkness, Richard didn't believe that Lambda actually felt the way the voice implied he did. In fact, those feelings, that single sharp desire to end humanity reminded him of someone very different, and Richard couldn't believe he hadn't realized it sooner.

The voice he'd just heard was Fodra herself. Three years ago, Fodra's core had woken from slumber with thousands of years of bitterness towards humanity to fuel her desire to end them all. The citizens of Fodra had ultimately betrayed her, tried to destroy her and had ravaged her planet as a result. To say that she was angry was to put it lightly.

But they couldn't allow her to destroy everything, and both Asbel and Lambda had put their lives on the line to stop her. While they hadn't been able to absorb enough eleth to stop the core, Lambda trapped her heart, the part overrun by hatred within himself. Now he had her bitterness to contend with, her endless drive for vengeance and desire to end humanity all bottled up within and given his own fears regarding Asbel's failing health added to the mix, was it any wonder he'd snapped as he had?

Asbel… Suddenly the last piece of the puzzle slipped into place. Asbel's failing health… it was due to Fodra, wasn't it? He wasn't afflicted by chance as a result of the eleth's presence any more than the researchers Pascal spoke of had. They had been poisoned, directly and intentionally by Fodra. No wonder Lambda had lashed out. In his eyes Fodra had crossed the line, she had laid her hands on the one thing truly precious to him and he wasn't going to take it sitting down. Yet, no matter how much Lambda lusted for vengeance, no matter how much he sought to protect Asbel by eliminating his enemy, it didn't change the fact that what he was doing was wrong, and Richard couldn't let him go through with it.

He didn't know what to say to Lambda, he couldn't handle Lambda like Asbel could, but that was to be expected. After all, he wasn't Asbel and he never would be. For better or for worse all he had was himself, and he had to deal with Lambda in his own way, so that the past didn't repeat itself.

Above all else, Richard couldn't let such a thing come to pass. He couldn't suffer through that again, not just for himself, but because he couldn't bring that kind of suffering down on the world again. He was afraid of being the one to hurt everyone again, afraid of reliving the regrets that still flooded his heart… and he could now see that it was that same fear driving Lambda. Lambda was afraid of losing Asbel, he was afraid of watching his past repeat, of watching his closest friend die before his eyes while he watched on helplessly. He was afraid of returning to a world in which he was lost and afraid.

Richard wouldn't allow that. He wouldn't let them get lost again, to continue this endless cycle of hate and regret. He may be weak, and perhaps he didn't have the strength to save Asbel on his own, but this was one thing of which he was capable, of which he  _had_  to be capable. Richard had sworn to Lambda that day at the Lastalia... with his very life on the line he had vowed that he wasn't going to let them repeat these mistakes!

"Lambda!"


	8. Fodra's Subversion; Asbel's Feelings

“Lambda!!!”

The cry came so suddenly Cheria could have jumped. She raced to catch the breath that exploded from her chest while scrambling to find the source. The room had been eerily quiet over the past half hour with her and Pascal whispering between them, trying to keep their words from reaching Lambda who watched them with increasing scrutiny. The tension had climbed so high Cheria wasn’t sure how much longer she could bear it.

At first she had been irritated that all Lambda did was watch them with that look of his, judging them like he was so superior. As if he was doing anything useful to help Asbel out. He was the last one who should be passing judgement. Then as if sensing her thoughts he began his own investigations and it didn’t take Cheria long to discover that this left her far more unsettled. Neither she nor Pascal had a clue as to just how much Lambda could understand of the ancient documents he leafed through or what his intentions were for the information he discovered. Did he really intend to destroy Fodra? And if he did, would they have to stop him like they had four years ago? Just thinking about it made her ill. Thinking about having to embark on such a course of action without Asbel was more than she could bear to think about.  

Then he’d cried out, so loudly it had stopped Cheria’s aching heart. The split-second passed and she soon found it racing, her mind torn between her anger at Lambda and her concern for Richard, she finally turned to find the young King fallen to his knees. Confusion took the place of her conflict and Cheria was baffled at the turntable of emotions that flew through her. What was going on?

Pascal didn’t share any of Cheria’s hesitation and in an instant she’d crossed the room to their companion. When he didn’t jerk away from her approach, Cheria’s defences fell. Lambda wouldn’t have allowed such a casual approach no matter what kind of pain he was in. Was it Richard then? Was Richard fighting with Lambda?

“Are you alright?” Pascal asked, a hand on Richard’s back she leaned in far enough to see his face twisted in strain.

“N-Not yet, but…” Richard choked out, his eyes shining with a desperately flickering light.

“But we will be.”

**************

Richard fought to catch his breath, a strange act for a place where only the mind existed but it was manifest of the effort his struggle had wrought. The final result sat before him, however Lambda was swirling angrily enough to make Richard doubt his sanity, or at the very least his desire to survive for dragging the being here against his will.

_You again?_  Lambda’s voice boomed across the mind space.  _Have you not finished interfering with me yet? Are you not done getting in my way?_

“No Lambda,” Richard answered taking one last breath to settle himself. “We’re not done yet. Not until you’ve listened to what I have to say.”

_I have no reason to listen to anything you have to say!_  Lambda protested violently.  _You who would sit there and do nothing while your friend suffers, you who are too frightened to dirty your hands, even if it means Asbel’s death. You humans care nothing for others so long as your own comfortable lives remain uninterrupted._  

“That’s a lie!” Richard fired with enough force to meet Lambda’s anger head on. “All of us care about Asbel! All of us want to save him and no one wants to do so more than me!” 

Lambda’s energy shifted, but Richard did not leave him pause to retort. 

“Asbel was able to save me,” Richard continued. “He helped me back up when I’d forsaken everything… including my own life. You know this Lambda, you were there! If it means saving Asbel, I’d give up anything. I owe it all to him regardless.”

_You say as much, but you fail to put those words into action. When it comes down to it, you won’t make the necessary sacrifices to save him._  

“And is Fodra a necessary sacrifice?” Richard countered. “Is she? Or is this just vengeance? You take her precious world as recompense for trying to take what’s dear to you? That won’t solve a thing! How do you think Asbel would feel about that? What would he think when he woke and found out just what was sacrificed so he could be better again?”

_That is inconsequential. He would wake, and that is all that matters. He would live on._

Richard shook his head. “You’re lying… even if you don’t see it yourself. You keep telling yourself these things because you can’t figure out the answer any more than we can. You’re forcing yourself to believe them because you don’t know what the alternative may be, and you’re afraid of what might happen if you can’t figure it out.”

_Don’t presume to know me!_

“But I do know you!” Richard argued back. “We spent a long time together, you and I.  Though we didn’t bring out the best in each other during that time, I still got to know you, and I can tell that you don’t believe the things you’re saying to me.” 

Silence flowed across the neutral mind space, but despite of his lack of words, Richard could see some of the darkness crowning Lambda recede as the swirl calmed to an irritated pace from the dangerous anger it had been previously.

“Asbel helped me realize that even I have place in this world, no matter how much it feels like it has forsaken me. He’s the one that keeps reminding me it’s not so bad a place, that some people can be worth trusting even when everyone else betrays you. The thought of something happening to him terrifies me. A world without his light is the most frightening thing I can imagine.” 

Lambda’s continued silence spoke enough for Richard. 

“It seems that in spite of the time we’ve spent apart, our feelings are still dangerously alike,” Richard pointed out. “We’re still afraid of the same things, and our doubts still build upon each other’s… but it’s because of that I know you do care. Asbel imparted on you at least that much.” Richard paused. “We’ve been through a lot together. I’m not going to let us fall this time.”

_What are you trying to suggest?_

“Fighting fire with fire isn’t going to work. We did that last time and you know how it almost turned out. If we let the world burn, then we lose everything, the precious along with the trash. If we let our fear consume us, then Asbel really will be gone, because everything he fought for will already be dead.”

_So you’re saying that the things I’ve said are wrong; that my desire to save Asbel is entirely misplaced?!_  

“No,” Richard answered, softly shaking his head. “Your feelings aren’t wrong, if anything they’re to be expected. Its unfortunate, but this kind of pain is just another part of life’s challenges. It is how we manage it that will decide if we earn happiness or if we’re plunged back into that same pain. Last time we lashed out, we made mistake after mistake until we were so lost in our own hatred that we couldn’t find the way back out. Is that really the path you want to walk again?” 

_It is easy to say as much, but what are we supposed to do?_

The last of Lambda’s anger faded but in its place Richard felt an overwhelming exasperation overtake him.

“We’re not going to give up,” Richard supplemented. “I’m not saying it will be easy, in fact, I know it won’t be. This could very well be the most difficult task we ever undertake. If it costs me my life, I will see Asbel well again... and if we can find a way to work together, I believe there isn’t anything we can’t accomplish.”

**_I never said anything about overcoming your pain alone. Some things require the help of others._ **

The memory of Asbel’s words trailed between the pair, leaving a calm in its wake.

_I… I cannot do this alone._  Lambda surrendered.

“You don’t have to,” Richard replied with a smile. “You have friends you can rely on. You’re not alone in this Lambda.” 

_You sound just like that idiot._

“I think that might be the first time you’ve ever complimented me.”

_Take it as you will. But be warned: I will leave the matter to your judgement for the time being but I will not lose my vessel, no matter what that may entail._

“Thank you Lambda.” 

_You’re as just as foolish as well._

Richard smiled. It was the highest form of praise he could ask for.

**************

“Richard?”

Cheria’s attention was drawn to her companion as he shifted under the hand she’d placed over his shoulder. The muscles in her legs protested against the position she was in, but she wanted to be at eye level with Richard who was still on his knees. Watching his face, she noticed the lack of struggle, his features had relaxed and as she observed, she saw his eyes twitch before slowly fluttering open.

“Richard!” She exclaimed, but quickly bit back her words. He and Lambda had obviously been fighting… who had won?

“Richard,” Pascal echoed. “Like what just happened? Are you okay?”

“No,” Richard’s voice escaped his mouth, still trying to catch his breath but soft as Cheria remembered it being. “But given the circumstances I don’t think any of us are.”

“Yep! That’s definitely Richard,” Pascal chirped, standing back up and stretching her cramped limbs. Both Richard and Cheria followed suit. “So what the heck was that all about?”

“Lambda was just scared,” Richard replied simply, dismissing the commotion with a shake of his head. Cheria was taken aback but apparently it was explanation enough for Pascal. 

“Yeah, we all are,” Pascal agreed. “But that’s all the more reason to work even harder! Cause we’re all in this together!” 

“Indeed,” Richard agreed. “Cheria?” He inquired, noting the hesitant gestures she made. Twice he watched her open her mouth but whatever words she sought couldn’t be found and she finally sighed, averting her gaze from the pair. 

“Don’t worry,” Richard reassured her with a nod. “Everything’s really okay now.” Despite what he said, he could still see her eyes brimming with concern. She didn’t entirely trust his words.

“Alright!” Pascal’s voice drew all their attention. “Now that everyone is back on the same page, it’s time to take another crack at this! Let’s find a way to save Asbel!”    


	9. Asbel's Faith; Pascal's Discovery

Although Pascal had eagerly declared it was time for them to return to the task at hand, there was truly little for either Richard or Cheria to do save watch her as she continue her fervent search through the Fodran’s records. She’d occasionally assign them small tasks that they would accomplish to the best of their ability, the majority of the work was left for Pascal, who was the only one who knew remotely enough to be able to recognize the cure if she found record of it. 

For fear of distracting her, both Richard and Cheria remained silent, but Richard noted their silence wasn’t filled with the same discomfort that had previously occupied the space between them. Evidently Cheria had decided that he wasn’t still being controlled by Lambda, though he could still catch her glancing at him, her face full of concern.

Perhaps she was right to worry. Richard was still uneasy from how close they’d been to letting things spiral out of control. While Richard was certain Lambda didn’t harbour any ill intentions, he knew all too well how easily the best intentions could go astray. Even now they weren’t completely out of the woods. Lambda had agreed to give Richard a chance to save Asbel without the consequences Lambda’s own plan entailed, but if that failed, then what? Richard knew he didn’t have the strength to confront Lambda if they couldn’t see eye to eye.

**_It’s not about strength, Richard. If anything, I need to believe in him because I’m weak._ **

Asbel’s words crossed Richard’s mind and for the first time he could understand their meaning. If he spent his time worried about every possible contingency he would drive himself mad. Perhaps it was true that Lambda could conquer him, and if it reached that point, there was little he’d be able to do. It was for that reason that he had to believe it would never come to that. Just as he’d asked Lambda to believe in him, he would trust in Lambda. Together they would find a way to achieve their goal, and then none of the dark thoughts at the back of Richard’s mind would ever even become relevant.

_I suppose I owe you an apology._

Lambda’s voice filled Richard’s mind. Though it was still burdened, Richard took comfort in the trail of warmth that lingered in its wake. Lambda’s energy had calmed a great deal and while he was still unsettled, it no longer set his own nerves racing.

‘It’s alright.’

_No, it is not, but thank you none-the-less. You have grown stronger since we were last together._

‘So have you,’ Richard replied, a light chuckle crossing his mind. ‘I think you managed to take me over in less than a minute.’

 _No…_  Lambda continued, oblivious to Richard’s attempts to lighten his mood.  _I haven’t changed at all. It took but a single upset and I fell right back to a path I thought I'd never walk again._

‘If it hurts, just destroy it,’ Richard stated simply. ‘I don’t blame you, it’s such an easy answer that its tempting to think that way. We believe that if we hurt someone in the way they’ve hurt us, they’ll understand the gravity of what they’ve done. In reality, we just give them a reason to lash right back at us. It is thoughts such as those that destroy the peace we treasure so dearly.’ 

Lambda remained silent. Richard sighed, deciding he could no longer avoid the subject.

‘Lambda, how long has Fodra been talking to you like that?’

 _So you heard her voice as well._ Lambda mused, surprising Richard who had assumed Lambda already aware of this fact. 

‘I did.’

 _I must be slipping_.  _I’ve managed to keep her voice from Asbel all this time._  

‘Well you also hadn’t taken Asbel over,’ Richard pointed out. ‘But why have you been keeping this to yourself? He could have helped you.' 

_Perhaps, but I did not want to bother him, he already has enough to concern himself with. I was the one who took it upon myself to bear her hatred. He should not have to deal with such, it is my burden to carry._

‘And what do you think he would say to that?’ Richard asked.

_He’d call me a fool, and there is little I find more irritating than being called foolish by an idiot of his calibre._

‘There we go,’ Richard chuckled. ‘There’s the Lambda I remember.’

_Earlier, you claimed that I had been hiding something from you._

‘In that regard it is I who needs to apologize,’ Richard answered. ‘It wasn’t right of me to say the things I did. I think… I’m just as uncertain as you are. In truth I’m worried that I may be powerless to stop what’s happening to Asbel, that I may end up watching helplessly from the sidelines. To lay all the responsibility on you was wrong of me, and I should not of accused you of lying as I did.’

_No, you were correct. I had reason to believe it was Asbel’s eleth that was ailing him from the beginning, but I could not be certain until you confirmed it._

‘You knew it was Fodra that had poisoned him,’ Richard realized.

 _I had my suspicions, yes. Fodra has been rather persistent in maintaining her grudge against humanity._  Lambda confessed.  _It was my intention to dream with her, to show her what Asbel had shown me, the potential that humans possess. But she rejected me and has since refused to listen to my words._

‘That was when you woke again, while Asbel, Sophie and I were travelling.’

_Yes. Since that time I assumed she was simply biding her time, hoping I would tire of holding her captive but when I made it clear I would not allow her destruction of humanity, she began to lash out. However, I believed that I could keep her contained; I did not think that she would target Asbel, nor that she was capable of harming him without my knowledge._

‘Lambda, this isn’t your fault.’

_I fear I may have overestimated my ability to wear away her hatred. I may have resisted but Asbel was so easily able to change how I saw the world, I did not appreciate the immensity of what he was able to accomplish._

‘You still have plenty of time,’ Richard pointed out. ‘It’s like you’ve said, time is a luxury you’ve been gifted with, you aren’t bound to the short lifetimes we humans are, so it’s far too early to be giving up.’

_My time is precious little if she able to destroy those I care for._

‘What I don’t understand is how Fodra intended to gain from all this,’ Richard mused. ‘Other than hurting you, what purpose does killing Asbel serve her? Has she tried bargaining with you?’

_No, she did not threaten me nor has she since made any kind of offer. Until just now she had not spoken to me in some time. It was part of the reason I could not be certain she was the cause._

‘Then poisoning Asbel must bring her closer to her goals somehow,’ Richard concluded. ‘If we can figure that much out, then maybe we can figure out how to keep Asbel safe from her in the future.’

 _Her goals have always been the same_ , Lambda pointed out.  _She wishes to return life to her world, and to eliminate the humans she feels will destroy it again._

‘Asbel is only one human,’ Richard mused. ‘I doubt she intends to eliminate humanity one person at a time. As for her second goal, Asbel’s existence isn’t preventing Fodra’s life from returning in any way. So why does Fodra want him dead?’

_There is no sense in her actions save for vengeance._

‘It might be no more than revenge, but I still get the feeling there’s more to it than that,’ Richard pondered. ‘I don’t know that I’ll be able to help you on that front; the only one able to communicate with her is you. You need to figure out why she poisoned Asbel.”

_You make it sound simple; I cannot even fathom where I might begin with her. This may be beyond even my abilities._

‘Asbel still believes in you, you know. He knew what he was getting into when you guys took on Fodra. He had faith in your abilities then and he hasn’t faltered since.’ 

_If that’s the case his faith is horridly misplaced._

‘No, that kind of faith is never misplaced, especially when it comes to Asbel,’ Richard retorted. ‘So far… I believe that you’ve managed to live up to it.’ 

Time around Richard resumed its flow, leaving Richard with much to think about. Still, it was difficult to dispel the contentment that lingered within him. There was a satisfaction that his conversation with Lambda had left behind it and Richard could only find himself amazed once again. Even worlds apart, Asbel was still supporting them.

That Asbel still felt very close to them all didn’t entirely surprise Richard. The more time he spent with Lambda, the more of Asbel’s character traits he could see in the being, most notably being their stubborn tendency to avoid imposing on others. Richard wondered how much of this could have been prevented if Asbel had just admitted how tired he was, or if Lambda had shared his problems with Fodra. It was a thought that was neither here nor there, as Richard doubted they could have avoided the situation completely. It all boiled down to what Fodra wanted and how killing Asbel got her there. 

No, perhaps he was getting ahead of himself. She had poisoned Asbel, but that didn’t mean she necessarily wanted him dead. Death was simply the ultimate outcome if nothing was done. Was it the consequences of the poison itself that she was after? Hadn’t Lambda said that he would have consumed Asbel’s consciousness if he remained within Asbel much longer? Perhaps she had sought to drive Lambda from his vessel, but what purpose did that serve her? Richard shook his head but it did little to clear to tumult of thoughts that raced through it. He did know one thing for certain, getting Asbel back on his feet and Lambda back where he belonged would foil whatever she might have in mind.

“Bingo!” Pascal shouted, startling Richard from his musings. Her furious pounding on the controls was only broken by her voice. “Hey Richard!” She called without turning her head from the display, waving one of her hands at Windor’s monarch. 

“Yes, what is it?”

“Can you run over to my bag and grab my lapcomp while I compress all this data?" 

“I’m sorry, your what?” Richard asked.

“Oh that’s right you’ve probably never seen one,” Pascal realized as an afterthought. “Cheria could you grab it for me?”

“Did you borrow Fourier’s lapcomp again?” Cheria asked as she rummaged through the Amarcian’s oversized bag.

“No,” Pascal replied. “She got so tired of me taking hers all the time that she made me my own.”

“So what exactly do you need this for?” Cheria inquired, handing Pascal the strange device.

“There’s a ton of treatment records in here and it would take forever to write it all down, so I’m just going to copy all of the data into my lapcomp. That way we can refer back to it for the details once we get back to Ephinea. It’ll save us the trouble of having to come all the way back up here.”

“Sounds handy,” Richard commented.

“Oh yeah! It’s super awesome to have all that data right at your fingertips. Now if Poisson would just let me copy some of the data from the Archive of Wisdom, then I’d really be in business.”

“So in all that data, do you think there’s something that can help Asbel?” Cheria inquired.

“I’d be surprised if there wasn’t,” Pascal chirped cheerfully. “Even just the little bit I’ve gone through makes it sound easy enough. After the scientists figured out what was going on, it doesn’t look like anyone else died.”

“That’s very good news,” Richard agreed. “Does the treatment sound complicated?”

“That’s the thing, its super simple!” Pascal exclaimed. “The poisoned particles are almost identical to eleth particles, which is why we picked them up when we measured Asbel’s eleth. They act the same as eleth too. The easiest way to cure Asbel would just be to remove the tainted particles the same way you’d remove eleth.” 

“And how are we supposed to do that?” Cheria inquired.

“Well, I was kind of thinking Lambda could do it.” Pascal replied. “I mean it shouldn’t be too hard for him to extract some eleth from Asbel, right?” 

‘Well, Lambda?' 

_Of course I am capable of such a thing._

“He says he can do it,” Richard replied but he didn’t share in Cheria and Pascal’s cheer. There was something off about Lambda’s reply. He didn’t sense any relief coming him. Despite having finally found a way to save Asbel, he still felt tense, ready to snap at a moment’s notice.

‘Are you sure this is going to work?’

_I know no more of this than you. If the Amarcian says it will be effective, then I don’t doubt it will be._

‘I don’t mean to pry, you just don’t seem very… happy about it.’

 _It’s nothing._  

‘If you say so.’

“But Asbel’s eleth is already dangerously low,” Cheria pointed out. “Can we really afford to take any more out of him?”

“It should be fine,” Pascal dismissed her concerns. “We’re not actually taking any eleth from him, just particles that act like eleth. Once the tainted particles are out of the way, his eleth should build right back up. With Sophie’s particles, he’ll be back on his feet before you know it!” 

“And there aren’t any other ways of extracting these particles other than relying on Lambda?”

“Well all of Lambda’s powers involve manipulating eleth, yeah? He’s definitely the most reliable resource we have right now.” Pascal stated. “Why? What’s wrong, Cheria?”   

“I’m just worried about how reliable Lambda really is,” Cheria replied. “I’m worried he might not be able to handle it, that’s all. I mean, it doesn’t hurt to have a back-up plan, right?”

“You don’t need to worry Cheria,” Richard spoke up. “Lambda was able to absorb all the eleth from the three Valkines. The amount within a single person is nothing by comparison, and we’re talking about even less than that. I’m sure he’s capable of removing these particles Pascal is talking about.”

“I suppose…” Cheria trailed off. “I just don’t like the idea of Lambda absorbing eleth or not-eleth or whatever those things are. You can’t tell me he’s perfectly fine after what just happened and his absorbing eleth is just how all of this began in the first place. It brings back awful memories.”

“It does… doesn’t it?” Richard replied softly, the regret drowning his voice.

Though he turned back toward Pascal, Cheria could still see the hurt in his eyes and she instantly felt bad for what she’d said. That wasn’t what she meant. She didn’t blame him for what had happened! If anything, Cheria couldn’t begin to imagine what he was going through right now. If she was uncomfortable about allowing Lambda to absorb more eleth, she couldn’t begin to fathom what Richard must be thinking. 

Cheria still couldn’t shake the feeling that had come over her earlier, the awful vibe that she was still getting from Richard, even now. Pascal seemed happy enough to let bygones be bygones but Cheria wasn’t so sure. She hadn’t seen the way Lambda looked at her, so cold and full of hatred, it had brought her right back to the days they had fought against him. Could they really trust Lambda if he was still like that? 

“Alright!” Pascal declared, drawing Cheria from her ruminations. Folding up her lapcomp, Pascal hauled her bag up over her back. “I’ve got all the data we need, we’d best get our butts back to Ephinea.” 

“Yes,” Richard agreed, they’d spent far too much time here already. While Richard was sure it couldn’t have been more than a few hours, their journey in here already felt like an eternity ago. “Asbel is waiting for us.”

“Hey Pascal,” Cheria commented, stopping the Amarcian in her tracks.

“Yeah, what is it Cheria?”

“Is that your communicator that’s flashing?” She asked, pointing to the device that was half sticking out of one of her many pockets. 

“Oh hey yeah,” Pascal reached for the device. “I totally forgot I had this with me. Shoot, this thing doesn’t get reception up here so I must have had this message since before we left. Hope it isn’t too important…” Plucking a few commands into the terminal, Pascal’s face suddenly sank. “Uh oh…." 

“What is it?”

Pascal held up the communicator that flashed so angrily no one even needed to read the message.

“Umm… did anyone remember to tell Hu and Sophie about Asbel?”


	10. Pascal's Mistake; Sophie's Fear

While the scenery on Fodra was definitely improving, Pascal couldn't say she was disappointed to be back on Ephinea. Sure there were lots of times that the Amarcian dreamt of making her home among the mounds of undiscovered data that Fodra's ancient structures protected, she really couldn't imagine spending all her time there. It was just way too stuffy and way too boring. Besides, she would totally miss her friends, and she'd miss Fourier, even if living there meant she wouldn't have to take a bath.

The reason she'd even thought of what it might be like to live on Fodra was 'cause being in Lhant right now was sorta like someone had taken Telos Astue's atmosphere and unloaded it on Asbel's hometown. Everyone was all sombre and quiet and stuff. It was weird; the place was always so bursting with life! Now with everything all ready to curl up for winter, the whole depressing atmosphere just seemed to weigh that much heavier on everyone.

All things considered, it was pretty impressive. Pascal couldn't imagine Zavhert getting all quiet like this over the chancellor getting sick. Half the city might just burst out in celebration with all the mixed opinions that went around. In fact, she had a hard time imagining anywhere falling to pieces like Lhant seemed to have since Asbel got sick.

It was pretty obvious to her that's what had everyone moping about, and she totally couldn't blame them. Asbel had done all kinds of things for the people here and even if he hadn't, Pascal figured it wouldn't make much difference. There was just something about him, something that Pascal could never quite put her finger on that drew people to him. He made people around him feel all good about themselves, he made them want to always want to try their best and it didn't surprise her to see how willingly people followed his lead. Heck, he'd gotten her to follow him across the world, and as much as she still loved Sophie, she couldn't honestly say that was the only reason she'd stuck by everyone through the thick of it all.

Coming up to the manor, if Pascal hadn't been sure she was right before, she totally would have been now. Sophie's flowerbeds had been almost completely filled with flowers that the people of Lhant had left. Little notes and well wishes were stashed with the gifts and attached to the pillars in front of the manor. It was way cool to see that Asbel had so much support.

"The people of Lhant are really something!" Pascal exclaimed.

"Indeed," Richard agreed. "It's heart-warming to see such the support for their Lord."

"I… had no idea," Cheria stated, taken aback by the sight before her. "I knew that the people supported him… but to see something like this."

"It's a testament to the hard work Asbel has done for Lhant," Richard pointed out. "People respond to such kindness, and this is just one of the ways in which they recognize all that he's done for them."

"Once this is over we'll have to be sure to thank everyone properly," Cheria said with a firm nod.

"Then let's get this over with!" Pascal cheered. "I could totally go for a party!"

"And just what kind of party could you possibly want to have under these circumstances?" A stern voice came from the doorway and Richard looked up to see a familiar Strahtan uniform occupy the manor's entrance.

"Oh, Hubert!" Cheria looked up, startled by his interjection.

Though he had been officially adopted into the Oswell family at a young age, Asbel's younger brother was as, if not debatably more, accomplished than his sibling. Already a Lieutenant in Strahta's military, Hubert personally oversaw a variety of task forces that dealt with everything from civilian assistance to Nova monster eradication. He was as regimented as his position suggested, but he was truly an interesting individual beneath it all. They may have had their rough spots, but the two siblings were as close as any Richard had ever met.

"What is this world coming to when I have to hear from Poisson of all people that my own brother is ill?"

"Poisson must have sent a message with the communicator," Richard deduced. He had wondered how Hubert had found out so quickly. He knew first hand that rumours spread rapidly but he certainly didn't give them that much credit.

"Indeed she did, and it leaves me to wonder why my own family wasn't the first to inform me."

"Cheria!" Sophie burst from the doorway, tussling Hubert who had been blocking her way. "What's wrong with Asbel, why won't he wake up? Why… why didn't you tell me?"

"Easy Sophie," Richard stepped in, stemming his friend's tide of questions. "It wasn't that we wanted to keep it from you. Asbel just got sick so fast that we had to act quickly."

The third member of his and Asbel's friendship pact, Sophie was among Richard's most treasured companions. Originally from Fodra, Sophie was a humanoid, an automated person who had been built with the sole purpose of destroying Lambda. For hundreds of years the two had fought and it wasn't until she'd met Asbel that Sophie had learned to live and to feel like any other. Now if not for the fact that she didn't grow or change, one would never know she wasn't human.

The history between them hadn't been all pleasantries, however. He had been the one to harbour Lambda, while she was the one designated to destroy him. Four years ago they had fought multiple times and it was with great regret that Richard admitted he'd come very close to killing her. But in the end Asbel had put a stop to it all, the fighting, the hatred and all the dark feelings that spawned from the entire tragedy. Now he and Sophie were as close as they'd ever been. Perhaps that was why it pained him to see her so distressed, even though he reluctantly admitted that she had every reason to be.

Richard placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder but the moment they connected, he felt an instinctive repulsion, a chill that ran up his arm in a manner he had not felt in years. He instantly retracted the gesture but it wasn't quickly enough to evade Sophie's notice.

"Richard, what-" Richard watched Sophie's eyes go wide when she looked up to face him, a mix of both shock and horror filtering through her features. It was far too easy to guess what memories were brought back to her as she took note of precisely  _who_  was accompanying him.

"It's alright Sophie," he spoke up before her already churning thoughts got the better of her. "Lambda is just spending some time with me because Asbel is so weak right now. He doesn't want to tax on Asbel's already low strength. Everyone will be back where they belong before long."

Sophie was quiet; one of her hands was balled tightly into a fist as it sat on her chest. Why did it feel so tight? Why… why didn't she know what to say? She could trust Richard… right? He wasn't the same as before. He wasn't going to hurt her or Asbel or anyone else ever again, so why? Why did she feel this way? Why was it she was suddenly thinking about her  _mission?_

"What about you, Richard?" Sophie asked hesitantly. "Are you… alright?"

"More or less," he replied with a smile. "At least, in the manner you're asking."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

Sophie watched him carefully looking for anything that might calm the pit that had begun to form in the depth of her stomach. She wanted to believe him… and she didn't think that Richard would lie to her, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that came over her when he'd touched her. It had sent every particle within her on full alert. What did it mean? Why did Richard feel that way again?

What would happen to Lambda now that he was away from Asbel? Sophie still didn't understand exactly how or why Lambda had changed since merging with Asbel; she didn't know why she no longer felt the need to destroy him. Was it because Lambda had given up on destroying everything? Was it because they had become friends now? Sophie hadn't given it much thought before; she didn't think Lambda would ever be away from Asbel, at least not for a long time. Did being away from Asbel mean she would feel like she had to destroy him again? Did it mean she would have to fight Richard again?

What would she do if Richard and Lambda started hurting people again?

Sophie didn't want that. They were finally all friends again, everyone was finally happy! She didn't want any of this to be happening. Ever since Hubert had gotten that message from Poisson her heart had felt tight and her stomach wouldn't stop turning. Now, coming back and seeing Richard with Lambda, and all the possibilities that came with it… no. She didn't want to think about any of it. It had only been a few years… why? Why couldn't they all just live happily together?

"Don't forget about me," a third deep voice came from behind Hubert, who still stood in the manor's entry. "I can't say I particularly like being left out of the loop either, you know."

"Captain Malik!" Cheria said, unable to keep the surprise from her voice. It had been ages since she'd seen Asbel's old instructor. From what she'd heard he was still acting as Fendel's ambassador, a job that kept him busy enough that they seldom had occasion to visit. "What brings you here?"

"I was in Strahta when Hubert got news of Asbel," Malik provided. "Of course I came right away."

"Wow it's been awhile since the whole gang got together!" Pascal commented.

"Indeed," Malik agreed.

"Thank you, all of you," Cheria provided.

"How is Asbel faring?" The Captain inquired.

"We've just returned ourselves," Richard confessed. "But he wasn't doing well upon our departure, and I doubt he's improved in that time."

"I take it you were off searching for the cause of his illness?"

"Yes, but… how did you know that?" Cheria asked.

"Frederick was kind enough to inform us regarding the current circumstances," Malik explained. "He said that Asbel has the doctors baffled."

"Yeah," Pascal confirmed. "He doesn't exactly have your run of the mill bug, but not to worry! We found all the stuff we needed to know about it up on Fodra, and we've totally got a plan to cure him!"

"All the way to Fodra?" Malik commented. "You've been around in the past few days."

"And not once in all of that did you think we might want to know? That perhaps I would care to be informed that my brother is comatose?" Hubert demanded, his eyes directing his words directly at Pascal. "I should have expected you wouldn't be responsible enough to at least consider that."

"Well excuuuuse me for not reporting my every move," Pascal fired back. "Geez, why are you so mad?"

"I am not angry," Hubert insisted harshly.

"Well you sound angry to  _me_ ," Pascal fired back in a tone none of her friends had heard her take before. "It's not like I was the only one, you know. Richard and Cheria were with me too."

"And of them, who has access to a communicator?" Hubert demanded.

"Stop being such a bully," Pascal answered. "I was worried about Asbel okay, I didn't have time to be writing you a report."

"All right you two," Malik intervened. "Is now really the time for this?"

"Don't look at me," Hubert insisted. "I'm merely looking for some accountability but I should have assumed it would be a lost cause."

"Hubert," Malik said, his tone warning the young Lieutenant.

"Forget it. I'm going to check on Asbel. I've more important things to be doing than waste my time babysitting," Hubert brushed off, storming back into the manor with a huff.

"It's not like I asked for a babysitter or anything," Pascal muttered, her face curled up in a pout.

"Okay… What was that all about?" Cheria asked.

"Come on guys," Pascal insisted, ignoring Cheria's inquiry. "Healing Asbel comes first, we can worry about getting all caught up later."

"Pascal's right, of course," Richard agreed, allowing the issue to drop. Clearly neither intended to divulge any further detail at this particular point in time.

"Let's continue this discussion inside," Malik said with a nod. "I'd like to hear more about what's been going on with Asbel." Gesturing with his arm, Pascal and Cheria both entered the manor before he followed them in.

"Are you coming, Sophie?" Richard asked when his companion didn't motion to follow suit.

For a brief moment their eyes locked and he could see the debate behind them. She desperately wanted to say something but she wrestled with how to form the words.

"Sophie, what's wrong?" He smiled gently, trying his utmost to appear welcoming. Sophie was one of his most treasured friends; he wanted her to be comfortable confronting him about anything.

As to what the problem was, there was little room to doubt and Richard could tell she was worried about the implications of him and Lambda merging once more. He wanted to tell her everything would be fine, but the words wouldn't come. How could he possibly reassure her when he couldn't even reassure himself? As much as he didn't want to admit it, the unease he'd felt since leaving Fodra had only grown. It felt like Lambda was not looking forward to the coming events and Richard couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

He tried asking Lambda about it, but the being simply reiterated with increasing irritation that Richard was imagining things, and that it was ultimately nothing of concern. To Richard, if that were truly the case, then it was all the more concerning. Where was this feeling coming from then? Did it mean that he and Lambda were still slipping? Still slowly spiralling back down to the point they had reached four years ago? What would happen- what would happen then if they couldn't save Asbel? Did Richard have the strength to face that? Could he look that level of darkness in the eye and not succumb to it? Richard doubted it. He might have believed he could once, but the events up on Fodra had made that one point painfully clear.

He simply wasn't strong enough.

If he lost Asbel… he would lose what little hope held him here.

Richard feared that more than anything. Not only for the implications it would have for the world, but for the burden it would impose on his friends. It would be Sophie who would have to stop them, she who would be left behind, alone in the world she'd fought to protect. Perhaps it was for that reason that Richard watched her standing before him and could find no words for her.

Sophie watched him long and hard, and without coming to any sort of conclusion, she turned her eyes back towards the manor's door, and stepped in its direction.

"It's nothing."

*************

Bless Frederick's soul, the man never ceased to impress Richard with the level of consideration he held for all the members of the Lhant household. In their brief absence, not only had he arranged for Asbel's care, but he had seen fit to bring several of the bouquets left by Lhant's citizens up into the room where their colours considerably lightened the already heavy atmosphere.

At first glance, Asbel didn't appear to have changed during their brief journey to Fodra, but the closer Richard looked, the more he could see the telltale signs that Asbel was slowly losing his battle. His face appeared slightly sunken, and despite the fact that he had not woken in days, dark rings sat below his eyes against the skin that was several shades paler. Richard felt Asbel's temple, not slightly cool but the dangerous chill of one bordering on death. His chest still moved rhythmically as he drew shallow breaths but with far less strength than before.

"He doesn't appear well," Richard commented aloud.

"He definitely looks worse than when we left," Pascal agreed.

"And you're sure that the cause is this poisoned eleth?" Hubert asked.

"Not eleth," Pascal reiterated. "It's a poison that acts exactly like eleth. Trust me, I searched through the entire database and this was the only thing that sounded remotely close to what Asbel's going through. All the other facts add up too, this has to be it!"

"So you just need Lambda to remove the poisoned particles, correct?" Richard confirmed.

"That's right! Once they're all gone Asbel should be right as rain in no time!"

Richard sat down on Asbel's bedside, in the same manner he had merely days earlier when this had all begun. This time, however, he was acutely aware of the five sets of eyes whose gaze was fixed upon him.

'Are you ready, Lambda?' Richard asked.

_Let us put an end to this._

Richard exhaled slowly and as he did he felt Lambda's grasp on his consciousness. It wasn't the same as when Lambda had completely dominated him, and perhaps it was his guilt for his actions before, but he took no more control than he had to. He guided Richard's hand to Asbel's, and Richard felt his lids close as Lambda focused, searching through what little eleth Asbel had left for the guilty particles.

_That's right._

The sharp singsong voice sent every nerve in Richard's body screaming. It was only Lambda's hold over him that stopped his hand from jerking back. Lambda continued his search, his concentration making him oblivious to Fodra's voice laughing in pure delight.

_Yes, see if you can't find my precious little poison. Even I didn't think you would go quite so far… interesting._ Fodra laughed again. _Oh how the mighty have fallen. This is turning out far better than even I could have imagined._

Suddenly the unease that had been festering within Richard all day exploded into a wave of desperation. His heart raced fervently, each pass fighting to keep up with thoughts that darted so quickly through his mind he could not even grasp their content. He was flooded by panic, by dread; complete and utter fear of exactly what chain of events they had just set in motion.

'Wait! No don't- Lambda-!'

There was no way that Fodra wanted everything to resolve peacefully, and that could only mean one thing.

They had fallen right into her trap.

'Lambda you have to stop!'


	11. Sophie's Desperation; Lambda's Sacrifice

'Lambda stop!'

Richard scrambled, the panic muddling his normally level thoughts. He clawed against Lambda's grasp over his actions; desperate to do anything he had to break their contact with Asbel. He already knew how absurd his words sounded. This was their way of saving Asbel; to stop now could very well mean his best friend's life but there was something deep within Richard that spurred his conviction. He had known something was wrong all day and they hadn't come this far to lose to Fodra now! He had to get Lambda to stop!

_Your words are unnecessary._

Lambda's voice replied, calming some the panic that had chased Richard's heart from his chest. 'Lambda, you have to listen! You can't remove-'

_I told you your words are unnecessary._  Lambda cut him off abruptly.  _I could not remove the particles even if I wished to. They will not respond. I cannot do anything about them._

"Wait, what? What do you mean you can't?" Richard asked. In his surprise to find he'd regained full control of his actions, his words escaped aloud.

"What?" Pascal was the first to protest; perhaps the most shocked of them all at the sudden turn of events. "Lambda can't remove the particles? Why not?"

"Does this mean Lambda can't save Asbel?" Sophie asked worriedly.

"I thought Lambda could absorb the eleth, no problem," Cheria pointed out.

'What's going on Lambda? What stopped you?' Richard asked silently.

_That blasted hag!_  Lambda cursed violently and Richard could feel Lambda's frustration swell dangerously high.  _She infused her poison into the lingering particles from Protos Heis. I am unable to influence them at all, much less absorb them._

"He says that the poison is inside Sophie's particles," Richard relayed to his companions. "Lambda can't do anything about it."

"It's in… my particles?" Sophie asked, her breath escaping her.

"Well that explains why the particles weren't able to heal Asbel," Pascal realized. "If anything, it's only speeding up the process."

"What do you mean?" Malik asked.

"Well, the sicker Asbel gets, the harder those particles are going to work to try and make him better again, which is only making the poison spread faster," Pascal explained. "They don't realize they're the ones hurting him."

"She knew we would try to remove the poison," Richard mused. "So she ensured it was in a form that Lambda couldn't do anything about."

"Hold on! Back up a minute," Pascal protested. "She?"

Richard looked up from his ruminations to find himself pinned under the intent gazes of his five most trusted companions. While their expressions ranged from surprise to desperation, each of them held an undeniable level of confusion. It took a moment for him to realize that the conclusions he and Lambda had established had yet to be shared.

"Our initial presumption was wrong," Richard explained. "Asbel  _was_  deliberately poisoned."

"By whom?" Hubert burst out. "Who would dare think to poison my brother? Tell me who it is and I will be the first with my blade at their throats."

"Rest assured if the solution were that simple, I'd have done it long ago," Richard replied. "However it is a great deal more complicated than that."

"Wait…" Richard saw the light go on in Pascal's eyes. "That stuff Lambda was saying back on Fodra… He wasn't just shooting in the dark, was he?"

"That's right," Richard replied with a nod. "The one who poisoned Asbel was Fodra's core."

"But we knew that already," Cheria insisted. "We know it's the poison from Fodra's core that is hurting him, that's why we're doing all this."

"No Cheria, not just poison from the core, Fodra herself did it on purpose," Pascal explained. "Of course, it totally makes sense now! Sophie was created using data from the little queens, yeah? So it makes sense that Fodra would use Sophie's particles, they're probably not all that fundamentally different from her own. I bet that's why Richard hasn't gotten all sick too. He doesn't have any of Sophie's particles floating around inside him."

That realization suddenly dawned on Richard and it surprised him to notice he hadn't once even considered such a facet of their current situation. He'd spent so much time worried about Asbel's health and what Fodra's goals might be, he never even stopped to think he might end up afflicted by the same condition. Had Lambda considered it when he'd asked for Richard's help? Had he at least suspected that Richard might be immune? At the very least it explained why he had been unwilling to risk possessing Cheria if he had suspected Fodra's involvement right from the start.

"I still don't understand any of this," Cheria confessed.

"Remember what Lambda told us three years ago?" Pascal prompted her. "He couldn't absorb enough eleth to stop Fodra's core completely, so instead he snatched up her heart, so that the core itself wouldn't be all hell-bent on killing us all."

"It seems that heart has yet to forgive anyone just yet," Malik pointed out. "And she's lashing out with Asbel in the line of fire."

"Lambda and I think there may be more to it than that," Richard replied.

"You think she may have another goal in mind?"

"Indeed, though we've yet to establish what it might be. Somehow it feels like there is more to her plan than mere revenge. I don't think Asbel was targeted merely out of convenience."

"Setting her motivations aside for the time being, what are we supposed to do about Asbel?" Malik asked. "If Lambda is unable to remove the particles, then we're right back where we started."

"No, I'll remove them," Sophie stepped forward. "If Lambda can't do it, then I will. I should be able to recall the last of my particles from Asbel."

"Can you really do that Sophie?" Cheria asked.

"I left some my particles in you because I wanted them to keep protecting you," Sophie replied. "But if they're just going to hurt him, then I can't just leave them there."

Sophie stepped forward, taking on a soft glow as she felt each particle within her begin to resonate. This was all her fault. If her particles hadn't been inside him, Asbel never could have been poisoned. If she'd been by his side, then she could have noticed the change in the light that normally protected him. She could have done something long before he'd gotten sick like this. Now it was up to her to fix things. She wasn't going to stand by and watch Asbel die. She had to protect him.

Sophie's long purple hair began flowing behind her in a wind that did not exist in the closed chamber. The air about Asbel began to shimmer in response to the young girl's power setting the air alight. Her hand reached out.

_Richard, stop her!_

Without hesitating, Richard snatched Sophie's wrist midair, a hair's breadth from reaching their ailing companion. Shocked by his intervention, Sophie tried to pull her wrist free, but when that failed she reached out with her other hand. Twisting around, Richard seized her other hand as Sophie fought against his restraint. He could feel her strength as she fought against him but he wasn't going to be so easily overcome.

"Richard what are you doing?" Cheria demanded.

"Richard stop!" Sophie yelled. "Let me go!"

"No!" Richard protested, letting Lambda's words flow freely from his mouth. "Doing that would be meaningless, you'd just shift the illness from Asbel to yourself!"

Richard's own thoughts froze for a moment and it was largely thanks to Lambda that Sophie didn't break from his grasp. The possibility had never crossed his mind, and yet Lambda had seen it right away. If the poison were to be removed from Asbel, where then was it supposed to go? A second burst of strength sent Richard fighting to keep his hold on Sophie, now understanding exactly what he was fighting for.

"Stop it Sophie!" Richard fought, speaking his own words this time. "You can't do this!"

"It doesn't matter! I can hold it off for longer than Asbel can!" She twisted her wrist, forcing Richard to drop his hold. She reached for Asbel but Richard snatched her arm, pulling her back with enough force to bring them out of Asbel's reach. Sophie yanked against his hold, but Richard shifted his grasp, pulling her even further away from the bed. Beneath his hands, he could feel Sophie mustering all of the strength her humanoid body could produce, but likewise he could feel Lambda offering his own energy allowing Richard the strength to hold her back. He could do this. He  _could_  stop her. He had matched her power once… once when he and Lambda had tried to destroy her. Now they had to find that same strength, that same resolve, if only to save her life.

"Let go!" Sophie protested as she fought fruitlessly against his hold. "I can't just sit back and watch! Not when it's my particles that are hurting him! I have to protect Asbel!"

"No Sophie, I won't let you do this!" Richard insisted. "Asbel would never forgive me, he would never want to trade his daughter's life for his own!"

"I have to protect him!" She fought, tears running down her face, she left every muscle in Richard's body straining. Sensing his lapse, Sophie burst forward, breaking free of his grasp. Making straight for her goal, Sophie was stopped short when Hubert stepped in her path.

"Enough Sophie," Hubert said. "Richard is right; I won't allow this, not if it will cost you your life."

With a burst of determination on her face, Sophie was ready to break past Hubert but Richard was faster. Taking no more chances, he tripped the distracted girl, pinning her to the floor beneath his weight.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Sophie demanded, her tears still streaming down her cheeks. Richard could feel her gaze as it passed right through him to the one also looking over her. "How can you tell me to stop when you were ready to do the exact same thing? If the poison wasn't in my particles, Lambda would be the one dying right now!"

As much as it hurt Richard to hear it, his mind was already reaching the same conclusion. It was the unease he'd felt, the reason Lambda had been so reserved about their plan. Simply removing the poison from Asbel would not make it vanish. Those particles had to go somewhere… and it seemed that Lambda had taken advantage of their oversight to once again take matters into his own hands. Richard's hold over Sophie weakened, but she made no move to break free, simply laying there, water still streaming down her face.

'Lambda, what is she talking about?'

Silence. It was more of an answer than Richard needed.

How could he have not seen it? Of course Lambda would be afflicted with the same illness as Asbel. Perhaps on some level he had assumed that Lambda would be immune to the condition, but that was foolish. All living things required eleth to survive, perhaps Lambda more so than any other. Yet Lambda hadn't said a thing. He had been ready to die without a second thought. That wasn't the Lambda that Richard remembered, the one who had to live no matter what the cost, and while Lambda may have changed for the better, this stubborn tendency to throw one's life away for others' benefit was one thing Richard refused to let him pick up from Asbel. He was going to set things straight here and now. He wasn't going to let Lambda ignore him this time.

Closing his eyes a brief moment, Richard finally grasped the sensation and when he opened them again, his world was shrouded in a veil of grey.

"Lambda!" Richard shouted, knowing the being could hear him. "Lambda, just what do you think you're doing?"

_I will not be lectured by you of all people._  Lambda's voice replied.  _Do not condemn others for a path you would have walked yourself._

"Damn it, Lambda, don't you get it? It's because I've walked that path I know there's nothing right about any of this. Why do you think Asbel fought for my life, even after I tried to give it up? He did it because the only person you're serving by that kind of meaningless self-sacrifice is yourself."

_So Asbel's life is meaningless, is it?_

Lambda's anger flared.

"Of course it isn't, but stop and think about who you'd really be hurting if you died."

_I told you before; I will not sit idly by and watch another die before me. I will save Asbel, no matter what it means._

"Asbel is the one who'd be hurt most of all!" Richard protested. "Lambda… think back to when you left, when you merged with me, what did Asbel do?"

_He woke._

"That's right. Despite everything he was feeling, despite the crushing weight that made him want to do nothing but lay there and die, he mustered enough strength to wake up because he was so worried about what had happened to you!"

Lambda was silent and Richard could feel him processing the words Richard spoke.

"Asbel isn't like you and I were," Richard continued. "He's shared his heart with you, and I doubt he can really be whole without you anymore. When you left, you took a part of him with you, and he responded to that. So you can't afford to be so careless."

_Careless?_

"I know you're feeling lonely without Asbel," Richard acknowledged. "It was hard for me to deal with the first few months after we'd separated, and that was after we'd been fighting each other. I can't imagine what you must be feeling, especially with how close you and Asbel have become, but stop and realize that Asbel feels the exact same way without you. Do you really want him to feel that way for the rest of his life?"

_Asbel has friends; he has people who care for him that can fill the holes in his heart._

"So do you!" Richard fired back. "You have to realize that you don't just live for yourself anymore!" The young king stopped, his eyes following all the worried faces frozen upon them. "You have to live for each and every person in this room that considers you a friend."

Richard's gaze finally landed back on Sophie, her tears frozen as they slipped down her cheek.

"Sophie's tears are as much for you as they are for Asbel, right now."

Time resumed and as soon as it did Richard pulled Sophie up, trapping her in a gentle embrace as she freed the last of her tears into his coat. He fought back the clasp that seemed to have taken hold of his heart, squeezing it until he wanted to cry onto her shoulder as much as she cried on his. What were they supposed to do now? They had no means of removing the poison without sacrificing someone dear to them. Were they doomed to lose someone no matter what they did?

The frustration was almost more than Richard could bear, but he had to keep it together. Not just for Sophie but for Lambda and for everyone else who felt just as hopeless. Richard wished for nothing more than the ability to keep everyone together as Asbel did, the ability to inspire them even in the most dire situations. Yet this was all he could do.

"It's alright Sophie," he said gently, running his hand comfortingly down her hair. "We're going to find a way to save Asbel, a way that doesn't involve sacrificing anyone's life. Not yours, not mine, and not Lambda's."

Sophie looked up at him and Richard wiped the last tear from her eye. Yes, he would push forward. He would take the next step toward the future, wherever that may lead.

"Promise?" Sophie asked.

Richard smiled. "It's a promise."


	12. Lambda's Fight; Hubert's Strategy

“So we’re back at square one,” Hubert mused, a hand on his chin.

The Strahtan commander sat next to a small table in the otherwise plain room he, Sophie and Richard had appropriated. The plate of food Frederick had brought them sat largely untouched while the three pondered their dilemma. After their first attempt at curing his brother ended in miserable failure, Hubert felt no need to remain in the crowded bedroom and so he had volunteered to accompany Richard and Sophie. Cheria had suggested Sophie go wash her face to help clear her head and while his sister-in-law was quick to offer her aid, Sophie had requested Richard accompany her in Cheria’s stead. Admittedly it had surprised them somewhat given everything that had just happened between the two but now that Hubert thought on it, it made perfect sense. Sophie had scarcely left Richard’s side since their arrival.

He could hazard a guess as to the reason behind it, one that likely lay with Lambda’s presence in his former vessel. Hubert had been taken aback by that particular revelation himself when the errant party had returned from their adventures. He would have liked to further inquire as to what consequences such an arrangement might entail, but even he could tell it wasn’t the time. There were far more pressing matters at hand; besides, it didn’t take a genius to tell that other than Asbel’s continuously failing health, it was the other issue on everyone’s mind. Could Richard and Lambda maintain a peaceful coexistence long enough to see his brother well again? Or were things doomed to spiral out of control once more?

“Well not entirely at square one,” Richard pointed out from his seat next to Sophie. “We know what the problem is, which is much more than we started with.”

“That’s true, though it won’t do us any good if there’s nothing we can do about it.”

“I’m just glad Pascal brought the data from Fodra back with her,” Richard replied. “I don’t fancy having to make another trip up there. It wasn’t the easiest of journeys.”

“I’d have been more than happy to make the trip along with you had I been informed,” Hubert remarked sourly.

“You’re not still sore about that, are you?” Richard asked.

“Of course I am!” Hubert protested, waving his arm across his chest in a gesture that almost sent the platter of fruit tumbling. “It’s my brother at the center of all this and I had to find out from Poisson!”

“Hubert, we were all panicking. We didn’t have time to waste informing everyone we could think of that might want to know. I think we all hoped this would be long over by now.”

“That didn’t stop you from telling half of Lhant.”

“You know as well as I that our intervention was hardly necessary on that front.”

“I suppose,” Hubert conceded. “But frankly I’m surprised.”

“Really?” Richard inquired. “With how rapidly word seems to spread these days, I’m amazed Psi isn’t down here offering his condolences.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Hubert stated with an annoyed sigh before regaining a more serious composure. “I’d expect something like this from Pascal, she’s always been that way, taking off at the first sign of trouble, never stopping to think things through. Forgive me for saying so Your Majesty, but it’s very unlike you to not stop and consider reaching out to your friends for help. As King, it couldn’t have been that difficult for you to arrange a message through our usual communication channels. It could easily have been done while you went to fetch Pascal, and yet you didn’t. Cheria tells me you even left her behind when you visited Fendel. Is there some reason you’re trying to avoid our involvement?”

Hubert almost catechized himself for the words that had spilled forth with a far more accusatory tone than he’d intended.  It was the first thought that had occurred to him. He didn’t have the blind faith in others that his older brother did, and he couldn’t ignore the implications of King Richard acting unusually, especially given his current circumstances. Yet, if the King took offense to his statement, he made no show of it.

“Hubert… You, Asbel and everyone… you all spoil me,” Richard replied softly. “Whenever I’m in trouble you never hesitate to lay everything down and come to my aid."

“Of course, you’re still a friend. I’d do the same for any of us.”

“Precisely, and I’m truly blessed to have such wonderful friends such as yourselves, however, I fear that I’m never quite able to return the favour.”

“What do you mean?”

“I make no small accounts for what you all did for me. Four years ago… and in all the time since then, you’ve all assisted me in more ways than I can count. I always have you there to support me, and I fear that I’ve grown complacent. I’m not as strong as the rest of you, I’m not able to stand on my own and accomplish the great deeds you all have.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Hubert protested. “You were right there beside us, your accomplishments are no more or less than ours. Take into account what you’ve done on the world stage and your feats outclass all of us combined.”

“And yet none of that I could accomplish on my own,” Richard replied. “When Asbel fell ill, I saw my chance to help. I wanted to do something for him, to protect him like he always protected me. I wanted to save him with my own strength, to prove to myself that I was at least his equal, that I could hold up my end of our friendship… but even that I couldn’t accomplish. I’m sorry; I know it was incredibly selfish of me. Perhaps it was wrong, but I felt that if I could not accomplish it on my own… then it would be meaningless.”

“That kind of thinking is completely foolish!” Hubert reprimanded. “Who do you hope to satisfy with that kind of attitude? Yourself? Accomplishing things alone in such a way will not bring you the satisfaction you seek. Sure, at first you feel great, that you attained what you desired of your own strength, that you conquered all the odds and defeated every opponent in your path, but then what? At one point you finally stop to look around and you realize how alone you are… you realize how hollow and empty every victory was because you had no one to share it with. There is no strength to be found in such ridiculous thinking. If you ask me, having the courage to reach out and ask for help takes far more strength.”

“You sound like you speak from experience,” Richard commented.

“And what would give you such a ridiculous idea?”

“Thank you Hubert.”

“I don’t want you to go all by yourself,” Sophie spoke up.

“Sophie?”

“When you’re alone, everything is quiet and lonely. I don’t like it. Even if you find something that makes you happy, you can’t share it with anyone. So please, don’t go away,” she asked. “Please don’t leave me behind.”

“I’m sorry Sophie,” Richard said. “You’re right, it wasn’t fair of me to ignore your feelings like that. I know you both want to help Asbel too. Don’t worry, I won’t be leaving you behind again.”

Sophie reached out, offering a comforting gesture, but at the last moment rethought it and retracted her hand. She was afraid, what if she felt the same thing she felt in the courtyard earlier? Richard had hugged her upstairs, but she had been so caught up in her panic that she hadn’t thought about it then. What would she do if it got worse? Sophie didn’t want to know. She hated this feeling like Richard was moving away from her. He was slowly moving towards a place where she couldn’t reach him. With Asbel being sick and Richard slipping away… Sophie suddenly felt very alone.   

Silence fell over the room and Richard watched Hubert pick at the fruit before them. His mind was leagues away, already trying to calculate every possible outcome and contingency. Truly he was a frightening man, and one Richard was glad to count among his allies. Next to him Sophie sat, swinging her feet that shuffled in time with the hair she had pulled back. There was still an uncertainty that hung in the air between them, and her face felt very empty, as if she were shying away from her emotions. Richard wished he could do something for her, he wished he had the words to clear her hesitation, to return the smile to her face but once again he found himself at a loss. Though he fought the thought away it still haunted along the borders of his mind.

Asbel would know what to say.

Richard almost laughed at the thought, or perhaps at the awkward series of stutters he knew would have come from his best friend’s mouth in this instance. Yet behind all the uncertainty, the awkwardness with which Asbel tried to communicate his feelings, there was a sincerity that no one else Richard knew possessed. No matter how inadequate the words, his heart was always in them. Perhaps then the thought that Richard found so funny was simply his own inadequacy, the fortress he had built around his own pathetic self to try and protect it. His heart hid behind layers and layers of fear, no wonder he never had the right words.

_Richard._

Lambda’s voice interrupted the silence that had overtaken Richard’s world. So quiet the scene had been, he barely noticed time grind to a halt.

‘What is it?’ Richard asked.

_May I ask you something?_

‘Of course,’ he replied, curious what plagued his friend. Lambda’s presence was quiet, meek even. He was void of the power his energy always had. 

_Why is it you acted so quickly?_

‘Back in Asbel’s room?’

_Yes. I told you to stop Protos Heis from saving Asbel and you acted without hesitating, you didn’t question my words for a second. Why?_

‘The same reason you listened to me when I told you to stop. I trusted you,’ Richard replied simply.

_I have not given you reason to put such faith in me._

‘Lambda… we all have a lot riding on this, but none of us so much as you. You want to save Asbel more than anyone, so to say something like that, I knew you had to have a reason and I had faith in that reason.’

_You give me far too much credit._

‘Or maybe you’re just not giving yourself enough,’ Richard countered.

_I…_  Lambda hesitated for a moment.  _I will work towards your goal. I will help you find a way to cure Asbel without sacrificing anyone or anything. Asbel would expect no less, and… I know that is what he would want._

‘Thank you, Lambda.’

_I will not let Fodra continue to play with me._  Lambda continued determinately.  _I will discover what her motives are and what she stands to gain from all this. I will find a way to protect Asbel as well._

‘When you tried to absorb Sophie’s particles, Fodra said that things were turning out better than she could have imagined.’

_Did she?_  Lambda pondered.  _Interesting. Surely she knew I could not absorb them and yet…_   _Thank you Richard. I will continue to observe her carefully, I_ will _discover what she desires from this madness._

‘Good luck Lambda.’

_You as well._

“Richard?” Sophie’s voice brought Richard back to reality.

“Yes? What is it Sophie?”

“Well, I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“Whatever for?”

“You were trying to keep me safe upstairs, but I didn’t listen to you. I even hurt you,” Sophie said, reaching for a darkening bruise on Richard’s wrist.

“Oh this? It’s nothing,” Richard pulled his glove up to hide the better part of the minor injury. In truth he’d hardly noticed anything until after the fact. Richard would take a few bruises over losing Sophie any day. “I’m just glad you’re safe.”

“I only wanted to help Asbel,” Sophie confessed.

“We all do Sophie,” Hubert replied. “That’s still no reason to act so rashly.”

“But I wasn’t able to protect him,” Sophie protested. “Now I’m the one that’s hurting him!”

“No,” Richard intervened. “This isn’t your fault. If anyone bears the blame for this, it’s Fodra. She is the one who wishes Asbel harm, you have nothing to do with it.”

“Yes,” Hubert agreed. “And there’s no reason for such concern. My brother is far too stubborn to be defeated by some measly toxin.”

“I just wish there was something I could do for him,” Sophie stated.

“There still is,” Richard put his hand on her shoulder and was pleased when he didn’t feel any of the repulsion their first contact had created. He hadn’t given the matter any thought during their previous tussle, but it was one that had concerned him since. Still… it wasn’t entirely gone. There was still unease in the contact, a desire to retract his hand that his will suppressed. Sophie had no such aversion to Asbel’s gestures and the last thing Richard wanted to do was create a situation where he and Sophie stood on opposite ends of the battlefield.

“We aren’t done fighting yet,” Richard insisted. “So don’t give up.”

“Right,” she agreed with a nod.

“What’s taking Pascal so long?” Hubert sputtered irritably. Having finished the pieces of honeydew he’d appropriated, the young commander was left with little to occupy his attention and his impatience was slowly getting the better of him.

“From what she said there was quite a bit of data to go through,” Richard pointed out unable to hold back his chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Hubert demanded.

“Nothing,” Richard insisted. “Perhaps it’s just me, but it seems as though you’ve been quite impatient as far as Pascal is concerned. Is there something going on between the two of you?”

“No, nothing at all.”

“That’s right,” Sophie added. “Things are working themselves out.”

“Wait Sophie, don’t-”

“Are they now?” Richard asked, an eyebrow arched at the blushing commander. “And just what needs to be worked out?”

“Ugh,” Hubert buried his face in his hand “It’s nothing. Nothing worthy of discussion.”

“Come now Hubert, surely if it’s bothering you this much then it’s worthy of a few words at least.”

“No!” He insisted. “We just, have come to a rather difficult obstacle in our continued partnership that has yet to be resolved.”

“Partnership?” Richard queried. “Things must be truly bad for you to be referring to it in such a manner. Haven’t you been in a relationship for over a year now?”

“I have been, though I question whether Pascal was or not.”

“Come now Hubert, between yourself and Pascal surely there isn’t a problem that someone of your calibre isn’t able to solve.”

“Pascal doesn’t want to move to Strahta,” Sophie provided.

“Sophie!”

“Is that what’s at the bottom of this?” Richard asked.

“It’s not just about that!” Hubert insisted.

“Then what is it about? I’m afraid you have me rather baffled.”

“We just-” Hubert conceded with a sigh. “I’m not able to leave Strahta often due to my work. I use every opportunity I have to visit Fendel, but it hasn’t been as often as I’d like.”

“Yes, I can see how that would be a problem. Distance can strain even the strongest of bonds, but this isn’t something new,” Richard pointed out. If anything in recent years their relationship had thrived in spite of the distance. “The two of you have been living apart for almost three years now, yes?

“Yes,” Hubert agreed. “Now that her work in Fendel is coming to a close, I invited her to come live in Yu Liberte. I thought it might be the perfect opportunity to eliminate that distance. But she outright refused my offer. Some nonsense about the heat and sand.”

“That sounds like Pascal alright,” Richard agreed, remembering Pascal’s comments back at the Enclave, but just as he’d felt back then, the young king knew there was far more to this than mere living conditions.

“I was quite surprised by her answer but if it had just been that I could have accepted it. I tried talking to her about it but she outright ignored all of my messages. I thought her communicator was broken until I found out she was able to send messages to the Captain just fine! Finally I cornered her and asked what her solution was,” Hubert continued. “And you know what her answer was? She said ‘Oh I don’t know. Things will work themselves out somehow.’ Of all the- so I told her fine. I will wait for things to spontaneously resolve as she says they will. I’m tired of being the only one to devote any effort to this so-called relationship.”

“I can see how that would be frustrating,” Richard replied thoughtfully. “But surely you expected you might get such a response. This is Pascal we’re talking about.”

“Yes, I’m aware,” Hubert began, his words growing short and Richard could tell he was putting a great deal of effort into producing them. He crossed his arms self-consciously across his chest as he fought to continue. “It’s just- well- it wasn’t exactly easy to ask her,” Hubert finally spat out. “It took months of consideration and planning to ensure there wouldn’t be any unnecessary snags in the process. I even scouted out possible lines of work that might catch her fancy, not that I can ever predict what she’ll pick up next.”

“Then to be refuted so quickly; it must have been difficult, especially after so much careful preparation,” Richard provided.

“The last thing I need is unscrupulous rumours flying about Yu Liberte. I daresay the Strahtan nobility love to gossip even more than those in Windor.”

“That I’ll have to have you prove to me, my friend,” Richard returned.

“Anyway, it’s of little consequence now,” Hubert dismissed with a wave of his hand. “She’s made her intentions regarding our relationship quite clear; if she’s no interest in continuing forward than I won’t be begging after her.” 

“Be careful not to misinterpret her intentions,” Richard warned. “This may not be a matter you want to leave open for long. It would truly be a shame to see your relationship fail over such a trivial matter.”

“Trivial?” Hubert demanded.

“When faced with the compatibility of two individuals, particularly ones like you and Pascal, where you reside seems trivial by comparison. Be careful not to take her for granted, there are very few people in this world that are truly a match for each other, and fewer still that have the fortune of meeting.”

“Is that why you’ve not chosen a bride yet?” Hubert jibed.

“I don’t recall this conversation being about me,” Richard returned defensively.

“Oh come now, even a host of Strahtan nobles have brought their daughters to meet you, and if that’s the case then you must have met with well over half of Windor by now. You can’t tell me you haven’t met at least one likely prospect.”

“They’ve all been nice girls,” Richard replied. “But I’m afraid I just haven’t found the right person.”

“Is it really about the girls?” Hubert posed.

“What do you mean?”

“Never mind,” Hubert replied, adjusting his glasses. “In some ways I’m afraid you’re as dense as my brother is.”

*************

For the third time in the past hour, Cheria shifted from the chair she’d appropriated, reaching over to adjust the blankets that covered her sleeping husband. She wasn’t sure why she kept doing it; Asbel was perfectly still, sleeping so unnaturally that watching him made her uneasy, but at the same time… it was all she could do for him.  Cheria hated feeling so helpless, she wished there was something, anything she could do. Even if it didn’t amount to much, sitting around and doing nothing was more than she could bear.

In the corner of the room Pascal furiously plucked away at her lapcomp. The machine’s clicks and beeps were the only sounds that filled the room; various screens popped up, scrawling a mass of text before vanishing as quickly as they’d come.

“Any luck yet, Pascal?” Malik inquired from his place across from Cheria.

“Nothing yet,” she replied, barely looking up from her screen. “But I’m barely halfway through it all. It’s not like the Fodrans used Lambda back in the day, so there’s bound to be an answer in here somewhere.”

“I have to admit, that device seems rather useful,” Malik commented with a gesture towards Pascal’s lapcomp.

“Oh yeah!” Pascal exclaimed. “It can store all kinds of data! I just love it. Too bad it took forever to convince Fourier to make me one. You wouldn’t know it, but a ton of work goes into these things.”

“It’s a shame,” Malik commented. “It would be nice to have more of them around.”

“Now Captain, just what would you do with a device that can store that much data?” Cheria inquired

“I don’t know, but one never knows when something like that would come in handy,” Malik replied a bit too slyly for her liking.

“Captain!”

“What?”

Cheria sighed; dropping the matter and deciding she’d rather not inquire into whatever Malik had planned for the lapcomp he’d undoubtedly bother the Amarcians for later. She had far more concerning thing occupying her mind. While Asbel’s condition was always at the forefront of her thoughts, it was Sophie’s outburst she found herself coming back to. To be honest everything had happened so fast, Cheria had barely the time to process it all. She had hardly been thinking the entire time the two had struggled; it had just been so much of a shock. Had she been the one in Richard’s place, would she have acted quickly enough to save Sophie? Cheria doubted it. If it had been her, Sophie wouldn’t be downstairs freshening up... she would be dying. She hated feeling so powerless! How was she supposed to take care of a baby when she wouldn’t have even been able to protect the daughter she already had?

“I wonder how Sophie’s feeling,” Cheria wondered aloud, breaking the silence that only spurred her emotions.  

“Yes, that was quite the fight she put up earlier,” Malik commented. “Though I’m not entirely surprised. If I were in her position, I can’t say I’d act much differently.”

“I’m just glad Richard stopped her,” Cheria commented. “I just… I couldn’t imagine what I would do if she became ill as well. Even if it meant Asbel got better… I wouldn’t be able to face him.”

“He and Hubert are with her now, yes?”

“Yes,” Cheria confirmed. “She’s stayed quite close to Richard since she returned. I think she’s a bit worried about him.”

“About Lambda, you mean?” Malik clarified.

“I imagine so. We’re all a bit worried,” Cheria provided. “They didn’t fare very well together last time.”

“No, but they’ve both come quite a ways since that time. I wouldn’t discredit them quite yet. Besides, this time they have a common goal in curing Asbel.”

“It’s their common goal that worries me,” Cheria confessed. “They had a common goal before too. I worry about how far they might go to attain it.”

“Don’t be so quick to count them out,” Pascal piped in. “I mean, they did stop Sophie, even though it meant Asbel would still be sick.”

“Richard would never let Sophie get hurt though,” Cheria pointed out.

“Yeah, but I doubt it was Richard that realized what would happen if she went through with it,” Pascal pointed out.

“I have to agree with Pascal, that intervention was likely Lambda’s,” Malik agreed. “So far they seem to be cooperating without any trouble. I don’t see that there’s a problem.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Cheria muttered.

“Cheria?” Malik asked.

“No, it’s nothing,” Cheria waved her hands in her defense. “I was just thinking that it was a surprise to see Hubert go with them,” she sputtered, desperate for a change of topic. “I mean, he just spent all that time with Sophie and it’s probably been awhile since he last saw Pascal. I thought he would want to catch up with her.”

“Oh that,” Pascal dismissed without even looking up from her lapcomp. “If he isn’t visiting me in Fendel, he’s sending messages with the communicator. We talk plenty. I’m sure he just wanted to catch up with Richard or something.”

“And do you visit him in Strahta?” Malik asked.

“Sometimes, but I’ve been totally busy with my research, so I’ve only been like once or twice.”

“Really?” Cheria asked, her voice betraying that she didn’t buy into Pascal’s story. “So this has nothing to do with the two of you fighting?”

“Who told you we were fighting?” Pascal demanded.

“I believe you just did,” Malik pointed out.

“Awww shucks. Come on you guys, that totally wasn’t fair! Besides its not like we’re fighting or anything. We’re just…”

“Just what?” Cheria pushed.

“Oh I don’t know. Hu’s been all weird when I try to talk to him lately. I don’t understand what is problem is.”  

“Could it have anything to do with his invitation?” Malik inquired.

“Invitation? What invitation?” Cheria inquired.

“Hubert invited Pascal to come live with him in Yu Liberte,” Malik provided.

“Oh Pascal! That’s so exciting!” Cheria exclaimed. “When are you heading over there?”

“Hey wait!” Pascal protested. “It’s not like I said I’m actually going or anything.”

“Huh? Why not?”

“Well because- because I-” Pascal struggled. “Geez, you guys are mean.”

“Is there something wrong with living in Strahta?” Malik inquired. “Hubert seemed to think that you refused him because of the climate.”

“It’s not really that I don’t want to move to Strahta,” Pascal confessed, her shoulders in disappointment. “I really don’t care where I live, but Hu just keeps pushing and pushing. I’m not ready to decide yet!  The world is such a big place; it would be a waste to stay in one place forever. There are tons of Amarcian ruins out there just waiting for me to discover them! I can’t just ignore them so I can go sit around in some fancy schmancy manor all day.”

“Have you tried sharing your feelings with him about this?” Malik asked. “It may be that he’s misunderstanding your intentions.”

“I don’t know,” Pascal replied. “Now he’s all ‘well why don’t you just make a decision’ and I don’t think he’s really talking to me. I just don’t know what I want to do! But hey, you’re in the same boat, yeah?”

“Me?” Malik inquired.

“I hear you haven’t settled down with anyone yet either,” Pascal commented.

“Yes well, when you’re an older man like me…”

“Oh that’s nonsense,” Cheria interjected. “You’re never too old to find love.”

“True though that may be, there comes a time when you look back and wonder if love didn’t pass you by before you had the chance to appreciate it,” Malik provided. “It’s all the more reason to treasure the people in your life, and not to leave your feelings unspoken. There may come a day when you find yourself unable to give voice to them at all. If you must regret, regret the things you’ve done, not those you have not.”

Silence settled over the room and Cheria couldn’t tear her eyes from Asbel. Had she said all the things she’d wanted to say to Asbel? Would she be able to part with him now and have no regrets? Cheria felt her throat tighten at the thought. There were so many more things she had to tell him. The way he made her smile just by being there, the way he lit up her world. Just watching him work so hard made her want to be a better person. She wanted to hold him and tell him how much she loved him. She wanted to hear him laugh softly and tell her how silly her worries were, that he would always be there for her and that he loved her too. Cheria could feel the tears burning behind her eyes. Things couldn’t end like this. He just had to wake up…

“Hey guys!” Pascal exclaimed excitedly. “I think I might have found what we’re looking for!”

“That’s excellent news,” Richard’s voice came from the doorway. “It seems we’ve returned just in time.”

“Do you know how to help Asbel, Pascal?” Sophie asked eagerly.

“I sure hope so with all this fuss,” Hubert added.

“So what do we have to do?” Malik asked.

“I’m getting there, I’m getting there!” Pascal stemmed the flow of questions. “According to these records it looks like the scientists developed an antidote to the core’s toxin.”

“An antidote sounds promising,” Richard agreed. “Though given the nature of what we’re dealing with, I don’t imagine it’ll be something that’s easy to come by.”

“You’ve got that right,” Pascal agreed. “In fact chances of us finding something like this kicking around somewhere are pretty much zero.”

“Forgive me, but I don’t see how that’s of any use,” Malik intervened. “What good to us is an antidote if there isn’t any around?”

“If we can’t find it, might there be a way for us to make it?” Richard inquired.

“Bingo!” Pascal snapped her fingers pointing at Richard. “All’s we need are the right ingredients!”

“So what exactly are we going to need?” Cheria asked.

“Well it looks like the antidote was basically a combination of the eleth extracted from the core,” Pascal explained. “They figured the core must have someway to protect itself against its own poison, and hey, they were right.”

“So that means another trip to Fodra,” Malik concluded. “Back to the Lastalia no less.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Richard mused. “Going back to the core might be exactly what Fodra wants from us.”

“Actually, there might be a solution much closer to home,” Pascal continued as she scrolled through the data. “They did all kinds of studies on the antidote, and even broke it down into the eleth it was composed of so they could keep making more of the stuff. With all this data here, we should be able to cook some of it up ourselves with the right amounts of eleth.”

“But where are we supposed to get the eleth we need?” Cheria wondered.

“Yeah, that’s the thing. We’d have to get it from the Valkines.”  Pascal closed her lapcomp, making the multitude of screens vanish.

“Well it’s a better solution than returning to Fodra’s core,” Richard said.

“Does it have to be directly from the Valkines?” Hubert asked. 

“Yeah,” Pascal confirmed. “The antidote calls for a pretty specific combination of the three types of eleth. The Valkines’ eleth is the only stuff that’s going to be pure enough to get all the ratios right. Too many contaminants and it isn’t going to work.”

“I’m not so sure this is a good idea,” Hubert pondered.

“I agree,” Malik added. “I don’t particularly like the idea of removing eleth from the Valkines myself.”

“I hear you, but the amount we’re talking about is like taking a cup of water out of the ocean,” Pascal explained. “Heck, we probably use more to power Fendel’s heating system on a daily basis.”

“That’s all well, but how exactly are we going to extract it?” Hubert asked.

“Yeah, that could be a problem,” Pascal confessed.

“Could Lambda extract it, as he did before?” Malik inquired. 

“He’d be willing,” Richard confirmed.

“He could but…”

“But what?” Malik asked.

“I highly doubt the Valkines’ guardians intend to allow Lambda within a mile of the Valkines, much less let him extract any eleth from them,” Hubert pointed out. “Last time he didn’t exactly do it in moderation.”

“Yes, that could be a problem,” Malik agreed. The former Captain was well aware of the strength possessed by the beasts that guarded their planet’s Valkines Cryas. Having faced them in combat before, he didn’t tread lightly over the idea that these same creatures might stand between them and saving Asbel. Still, it was an obstacle that would have to be overcome. He didn’t like to admit it, but seeing Asbel in such a state rattled his nerves. Asbel was the kind of person this world needed. He inspired too much from those around him, and they would all be sorely lost without such an influence among them.

“I wonder, does that mean we’ll have to fight the dragons again?” Sophie asked.

“Dragons?” Richard inquired.

“That’s right, you weren’t with us,” Cheria recalled. “Each of the Valkines is guarded by a dragon that protects them from having their eleth stolen. They were dormant when you and Lambda attacked them last time, but I imagine they’ll be awake and vigilant now.”

“I wonder if they truly are dragons,” Malik pondered.

“What do you mean by that, Captain?” Pascal asked.

“Perhaps that was simply a form they took, something they felt would be effective against the foes they faced,” Malik replied. “We’ve seen that they are capable of warping space; it’s very possible they don’t have a concrete form. We should be on guard for anything.”

“I don’t think the guardians will want us to extract eleth from their Valkines,” Sophie agreed. “But if we have to do it to save Asbel… then we don’t have a choice.”

“Sophie’s right,” Hubert agreed. “And if that’s the case, we simply must establish what the most effective way of dealing with them will be. I doubt we can slip their watch altogether, but if we can at least catch them with their guard down, we may stand more of a chance.”

“If that’s the case then it may be wise to strike simultaneously,” Malik suggested. “Too much lag time gives them a chance to prepare their defences.”

“I agree,” Hubert replied, a hand sitting on his chin.

“That’s a fine idea, but as talented as he may be, even Lambda can’t be in three places at once,” Richard pointed out.

“That’s true,” Cheria agreed.

“It would be nice if Lambda didn’t have to extract any of the eleth at all,” Pascal provided. “I’ve always kind of wondered why Solomnus and the guardians gave up on getting rid of Lambda.”

“What do you mean Pascal?” Richard inquired.

“Well Solomnus was kind of like Sophie in a way, he was programmed to protect the world’s eleth from Lambda and any other threat that might come around. He was pretty keen on doing it too, so why did he suddenly stop?”

“Isn’t it because the eleth was restored to the Valkines?” Cheria inquired.

“Well probably,” Pascal agreed. “But there really isn’t any way for him to have known that Lambda turned over a new leaf and all.”

“So you’re saying the reason Lambda has been safe all this time is because he’s fallen off this Solomnus’ radar,” Richard concluded.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Pascal provided. “I think he’s been quiet because he can’t  _find_  Lambda.”

“But by doing this, Lambda’s presence would become known to him again,” Malik pointed out. “And not simply known… he would be seen as a threat to the Valkines’ safety once again.”

“Right,” Pascal agreed. “That’s why I’d like to avoid having Lambda involved if I can.”

“That’s easy enough to say, but what then to you propose we do?” Hubert asked curtly. “We need eleth from the Valkines, but we can’t have Lambda extract it. How then are we supposed to accomplish this plan of yours? Do you have any more convenient solutions in that ridiculously over-sized bag of yours?”

“Yeah, maybe I do!” Pascal fired back.

“Really, Pascal?” Cheria inquired.

“Well sort of,” she said sheepishly. “See back when I was still trying to figure out how to get eleth from Forbrannir, I came up with some gadgets that could store the eleth from the Valkines in a special type of cryas.”

“Really?” Malik asked curiously. “I hadn’t heard anything of this. I didn’t think it was possible to artificially charge a cryas with eleth, even directly from the Valkines.”

“I sort of came up with the idea when studying how Lambda extracted the eleth before, I mean, he’s the only one to ever get that much eleth from Forbrannir without it going all kaboom. They don’t so much charge an empty cryas as they displace eleth from an existing one… but in the end they couldn’t hold very much eleth and were pretty much useless. It died off in the early stages, I mean I only ever made two of the things.”

“But these devices of yours, they could hold the eleth we need?”

“Well yeah, they’d hold more than enough eleth to make the antidote for Asbel, but making them took me forever. I don’t think we’ve got enough time to make a third.”

_Allow me to extract the eleth._

‘Lambda, are you sure?’ Richard asked. ‘You heard what Pascal said earlier. If Solomnus catches wind of your presence, you may not be able to continue living in peace like this.’

_Then I’m left with no choice but to make my intentions perfectly clear._  Lambda replied.

“Lambda says he’ll handle the 3rd Valkines,” Richard stated. “If you’re able to use Pascal’s devices to extract eleth from the other two Valkines, then leave Gloandi to us.”

“But what about Solomnus? Besides, doing that would be putting both of you in danger,” Pascal argued.

“I can’t say I approve of the idea either. Besides, if I recall correctly, to do so would also mean allowing Lambda to control you,” Hubert pointed out. “Is that something you’re prepared to do?”

“Right now that’s the least of my concerns,” Richard replied. “We both know the danger, but we don’t have any other options, and it’s a risk we’re willing to take if it means helping Asbel. You’ll all be putting your lives on the line as well. We can’t afford to do any less.”

“Is that truly wise?” Cheria asked. Richard looked up and found everyone’s gazes locked on him. “I don’t mean to be rude, but this is starting to look a lot like what happened four years ago.”

“You’re right, it does, doesn’t it?” Richard commented, and Cheria immediately felt guilty for her words. The pain behind his smile was unmistakable. “Still, I have faith that Lambda will not betray us. I trust him.”

“If you’re certain,” Hubert conceded, adjusting his glasses with one hand. “Then perhaps you should take Sophie with you. You’ll be with Lambda, but perhaps the guardians will recognize Sophie and be more willing to consider your circumstances.”

“I’ll be sure to keep you safe,” Sophie said, inching closer to his side.

“Thank you,” Richard replied.

_They don’t trust us._

‘I don’t think that’s their reason,’ Richard replied.

_They’re sending Protos Heis with us as a safeguard in case we decide to take more eleth than agreed upon,_  Lambda pointed out.

‘Then I guess Solomnus isn’t the only one we’ll need to prove ourselves to,’ Richard answered. ‘Let’s show them we aren’t the same as before.’

Richard could feel Lambda’s satisfaction rise at the challenge.

_That we shall._

“If Richard and Sophie will be visiting Gloandi, then that leaves Duplemar and Forbrannir,” Hubert stated. “I will have to be on the team that tackles Strahta if we’ve any hope of gaining access to the Valkines there.”

“Well if Hubert’s going to Duplemar, then the Captain and I will have to go to Fendel!” Cheria piped up. “Isn’t that right Captain?”

“Hey wait-” Hubert’s hand shot up.

“Is there something wrong with that plan Hubert?” Malik inquired.

“N-No its just,” Hubert coughed, recovering his composure with a quick push of his glasses. “Wouldn’t it be better to send Pascal to Fendel? She works with Forbrannir daily so she would have regular access to it.”

“Oh don’t worry about that,” Malik insisted. “I’m Fendel’s ambassador, getting the right paperwork should be no trouble at all.”

“Of course, my apologies,” Hubert answered short, cursing under his breath. Of all the meddlesome… sometimes Hubert questioned how much longer he would tolerate his family and all their muddling in his personal affairs. Already his gut was twisted looking at his soon-to-be travel companion as she swayed full of non-chalance in the other corner of the room.

“So now what about these devices of yours, Pascal?” Cheria asked. “Do we need to stop by the Amarcian Enclave to get them?”

“Actually, I’ve got one of them right here,” Pascal exclaimed, reaching into her seemingly bottomless sac. After several moments of rustling, she finally yanked a small device from her pack. “I snatched it when we thought Asbel’s eleth might be the problem.”

“But Pascal, couldn’t we just use that device of yours to remove the poisoned particles from Asbel?” Cheria asked.

“No, I thought about it, but these things aren’t specific enough. They just snatch whatever eleth you put in front of them. All they’d do is suck up what little eleth Asbel has left. I doubt they’d even touch Sophie’s particles.”

“Never an easy answer,” Malik mused.

“I’ll give you a quick run down on how to work it later,” Pascal commented, grabbing her communicator and furiously punching in commands. “First I’m going to see if Poisson can drop the other one off in Zavhert for you.”

“We’ve all got some preparations to make, I think,” Malik agreed.

“Yes,” Hubert agreed. “The hour grows late, let’s regroup in the morning and finish arrangements then." 

“Okay,” Sophie said with a nod.

The shuffle of activity overtook Asbel’s room as six people began to move about and Richard couldn’t help but think it was the most life this room had seen in days. After several near collisions, between Malik moving closer to see how Pascal’s device operated, and Sophie venturing over to Asbel’s bedside, Richard finally decided to wait for everyone to reach their destinations before moving himself.

Tomorrow would bring what Richard hoped was the last leg of their journey, the last step in their efforts to finally wake their dear friend and it was with that thought that Richard couldn’t decide what the overwhelming apprehension in his chest stemmed from. Concern for Asbel? Yes, he was worried. Despite finally having a concrete plan, he didn’t have to cross the room anymore to see how dangerously Asbel teetered between life and death. If they were fortunate, they had days. If this plan didn’t work, they may very well have to face the possibility of losing him.

Richard cursed under his breath. He wasn’t going to allow that, he wasn’t even going to allow the possibility to take hold in his mind. Of all the people he had met in this world, none held so special a place in his life than his best friend. For one who had done so much on others’ behalf, for one whose light had brought peace to a world full of war and hate, he did not deserve such a fate. This would not be his end; Richard would see to that.  

“Richard?”

Cheria’s voice caught Windor’s monarch off guard and he turned to see her slender figure standing next to him.

“Yes, what is it Cheria?”

“I was wondering, may I have a word?”

“Of course.” 

“In private,” she stipulated.

“You lead the way,” he answered with a wave of his arm and she led him from Asbel’s chambers. They slowly descended the stairs, and as if sensing her desire, both maids that had been tidying the entrance hall decided they had more pressing tasks elsewhere.

The chandelier hanging from the ceiling glittered as it showered the room in a soft glow. Outside the sun had just faded from the horizon, taking the last of the daylight with it, even though it was barely past supper. A chill seemed to grip the room, an icy wind that slipped through the main doors and sent a brief shiver across Richard’s shoulders.

“Richard, I want you to be honest with me,” Cheria began as soon as they’d reached the manor’s main level. Turning to face him, her eyes met his with all the fierce determination Richard had come to expect of her. “Are you really okay with all this?” 

“I told you already, Cheria. It’s going to be alright."

“Forgive me for being blunt, and I apologize if I offend you, but the others didn’t see what I saw up on Fodra. That was not the same Lambda to whom Asbel offered his trust, and I don’t want you to be extending his rashness out of a desire to be polite. You of all people know why I’m so worried. You barely regained control from him on Fodra. What if you hadn’t? Where would we be right now?  You know better than all of us what happens if you’re wrong about this. Are you really okay with allowing Lambda to control you again?”

“Cheria,” Richard began. “I know outwardly this may seem rash to you, but I assure you I’ve given it all the thought it needs.”

“You’ve been putting on a strong face this whole time, and I’m very grateful for your support. To be honest, your strength has helped me more than you know. I’m not sure if I’d have been able to keep things together if you hadn’t been there to help me,” Cheria confessed. “In the same way you’ve gone out of your way to be kind and courteous to Lambda, but you can’t be okay with this! How are you really feeling, retracing the steps you took four years ago? Maybe you can’t see it, but you’re starting to feel a lot like you did back then… I don’t want to see that past repeat itself, and I feel bad for saying it, but I couldn’t live with myself if I just stood back and watched it happen without saying anything. I don’t want to see Lambda do that to you again.”

“Cheria, you truly have a kind heart,” Richard replied. “Asbel is lucky to have someone as considerate of others as you are, just as I am lucky to count you among my friends.”

“Richard…”

“I appreciate your concern, and thank you for being upfront with me, but you’re forgetting something important.”

“What might that be?”

“That the fault for my actions years past doesn’t lie with Lambda alone. It was just as much my own weaknesses that gave birth to those events as it was Lambda’s tragedies. Lambda has come a long way since those days and Asbel has inspired a great many things in him, as he has in us all. Back on Fodra, Lambda was growing tense and his fears got the better of him. He thought he had an answer and he just couldn’t let it pass him by. If you had a way of saving Asbel, you would jump at it too.”

“Not if it meant destroying an entire world,” Cheria insisted coldly.

“Perhaps not, but that is also why I said that you are truly a kind person. Even for me, if there was absolutely no other choice, I may consider it.” 

“You would never do something like that!” Cheria insisted.

“Thank you,” Richard replied. “I’m sure Asbel would say the same, but I know the darkness in my own heart. Still, it is because I have friends like you both that I would never go through with such a course of action.”

“What are you saying?” Cheria asked. 

“I’m saying that Lambda is no different. Just like me, he has friends that are able to help him keep things in perspective, and I don’t believe that he truly wants to cause anyone harm.  I wasn’t lying upstairs, I really do trust Lambda, and I’m okay with what we have to do. I’m sure that we can prove it to the guardians as well. We’ll show them that we’ve changed and that we won’t repeat the mistakes of our past.”

“I hope you’re right,” Cheria’s gaze fell, a sign her thoughts were getting the better of her. Her expression was still one of concern, and perhaps even disappointment. He suspected she hoped to talk him out of this course of action, but even if Richard harboured some degree of reservation, they were down to the wire and there was no other choice. Even she knew that and it was that realization that was now settling upon her.

“We know how much is riding on this,” Richard re-assured her, placing a hand gently on Cheria’s shoulder. “Not just for Asbel’s health but for the future of your family. We won’t fail you.”

“I apologize for being so forward,” Cheria finally said with a bow. 

“No apologies are necessary,” Richard insisted. “I’m fortunate to have someone who worries for me as you do.”

“Yes well,” Cheria fought with the words she wanted to say. “Just promise me you’ll be careful.”

“Of course.” 


	13. Hubert's Future; Pascal's Affection

In the many years that Hubert inhabited Yu Liberte, the weather seldom, if ever changed. He could probably count on a single hand the times he had witnessed a day without the sun’s blazing heat beating down on the capital’s residents. Therefore when he and Pascal set the shuttle down in Yu Liberte to a cloudy sky, it was no surprise that Hubert found himself apprehensive.

Sure, perhaps some of that apprehension stemmed from a shuttle ride that was far too long and so filled with Pascal’s idle prattle that he wasn’t entirely certain how he’d arrived without murdering the pilot. Hubert made a mental note to ever so kindly thank Cheria for that experience promptly upon his return. That woman never ceased to meddle in the affairs of others! As if it hadn’t taken her and Asbel long enough to actually voice their mutual feelings, and here she was trying to play the expert in his and Pascal’s relationship. To hell with all her notions of what was best for them, she had no idea what they went through. Hubert was tired of everyone telling him what to do. Perhaps he had simply realized that Pascal wasn’t the right person for him, who were they to be the judge of that?  

In truth this was merely the most recent in a string of events that had Hubert questioning where, if anywhere, his relations with Pascal were heading. It was the culmination of a tension that spanned for the past several months. In the thralls of her work, Pascal seldom thought of anything else, or perhaps she simply thought of everything else. It seemed the more he tried to find ways to integrate himself into her rather… sporadic lifestyle, the more he found that he simply wasn’t a part of it. Whatever world Pascal was building didn’t seem to involve him to any great extent.

And why should it? Pascal held the wellbeing of all of Fendel in the balance; even he could see the logic in prioritizing her research with Forbrannir. Her works had slowly begun to lift the dreary haze of poverty from the icy nation, a feat no other could have possibly accomplished. It was as if her eternal cheer spread along with the hot water through the massive heating system she’d designed. It was easy enough to accept the odd bit of negligence on her part; he’d even managed to get some work accomplished without her blathering in his ear to distract him. Really there was nothing at all for him to be complaining about.

The lack of communication between them bothered him though. As much as he’d like to deny it, as soon as the thought of her crossed his mind, he’d as much difficulty shaking it as he’d have with the subject. It wasn’t as if he expected much, a simple reply to know she’d received his message would have sufficed. A word, just to affirm that perhaps she stopped to think of him from time to time, but it seemed even that was too much. He realized he should expect no less, but was it too much to ask that she put at least some effort into maintaining their relationship?

Perhaps it was. It seemed that Pascal was capable of committing only to her work, leaving everything else to fall into place as it would, even his own affections. Hubert wasn’t expecting Pascal to change her ways; he’d realized that the moment he admitted in spite of his better judgement that he had feelings for her, but a part of him hoped she’d at least respond in some way to his feelings. At the very least give him some sort of response for his effort. Perhaps it was just as well, Hubert had no interest in being involved in a one-sided relationship. 

Hubert scowled aloud as he continued his trek through the sand, the only one to hear him being the wind that blew his disgruntled sounds into the darkening sky. Once again Pascal had fallen far enough behind him that her endless chatter had faded from his ears. Honestly that woman! If she couldn’t at least keep up this pace, then she might as well have stayed in Yu Liberte and left this entire Valkines venture to him. Conditions weren’t going to improve from here on out and seeing as she carried the equipment necessary to procure the needed eleth from Duplemar, Hubert had little choice but to wait on her. At least they were finally a stone’s thrown from the desert ruins. Only a little ways more and he could finally put this ridiculousness behind him.

Glancing back, Hubert found the Amarcian was not nearly as far behind him as his initial assessment had placed her and while her lips were still flapping pointlessly away, it seemed the same wind all but silenced her words.

“…but man I gotta say,” Pascal continued as if Hubert had heard, and even cared about, every word. “I’m totally loving this overcast thing. Things aren’t nearly as crazy hot as when the sun is out. Say Hu, how often do the clouds roll in around here? I think even I could handle it if its like this every few days.”

“Only you would find such conditions encouraging,” Hubert replied as a strong gust of wind forced the Lieutenant to raise his arm to shield his eyes from the burst of sand it sent flying. “If things keep worsening like this, we’ll be left with little choice but to turn back.” 

“Turn back? No way Hu, we totally don’t have the time for that!” Pascal argued. “Besides we’ve come all this way, what’s a little wind at our backs? Wahh!” Pascal spat sand from her mouth as a second torrent of wind kicked a burst into the air. “Okay, in our faces. Geez, details.” 

“I take it back,” Hubert cut Pascal’s complaint short, staring at the sky with a furrow on his brow. “We won’t make it back to Yu Liberte. We need to find shelter now.” 

Without awaiting a reply from his companion, Hubert grabbed Pascal’s wrist and pulled her forward. Oblivious to her protests, Hubert’s gaze swept across the path before them searching for any kind of reprieve, a cave or even a outcropping of rock, but he came up short. Damn it, the closest shelter would be the ruins themselves.

“What’s going on Hu, what’s with the scary look all of a sudden?” 

“Come on Pascal,” Hubert insisted doubling his pace. 

A few seconds later the ruins’ entrance finally loomed over their heads, and Hubert was able to breathe a small sigh. The towering stone that reached over the valley cut through the wind creating a small haven along the western wall. They would be safe here for now.

Hubert stumbled forward, the arm holding Pascal still moving forward along with the researcher. “What’s up, Hu? Why are we stopping? Duplemar’s just up ahead!” 

“We need to wait for this storm to pass,” Hubert explained. “Until things settle down, it’s too dangerous to proceed.”

“Come on Hu, where’s your sense of adventure?” Pascal asked. “It’s just a little wind!”

“It is not ‘just a little wind’!” Hubert exclaimed, his arm cutting the air in a sharp horizontal sweep. “Storms such as these come on quickly and violently in the desert. If we get caught in the open when this sandstorm hits we won’t make it back at all, much less in time to save Asbel.”

“Then we just have to hurry,” Pascal insisted. “Duplemar isn’t far, we can totally make it!”

“You’re not listening to me Pascal,” Hubert insisted. “The ruins are treacherous in optimal conditions, I will not have you out there dying on me because you can’t stand to sit still for a few moments and wait for it to pass.” 

“And just how long are we gonna have to wait?” Pascal asked, placing her hand on her hips and leaning in towards Hubert. The young Lieutenant stepped hesitantly back. “While we sit here twiddling our thumbs, Asbel is back in Lhant fighting for his life. I’m not going to let a some dumb weather keep us from getting back on time.”

“Pascal!” Hubert grabbed the Amarcian’s wrist. “You can’t go out there, I won’t let you.”

“Geez, what’s up with you lately Hu? First you’re all quiet and now you’re being crazy paranoid. It’s not like you.” 

“What about you?” Hubert fired back. “How long do you intend on keeping up this meaningless charade of yours?”

“What are you talking about?” Pascal tilted her head confusedly.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to just stand there and pretend nothing is going on.”

“Going on with what?” Pascal asked.

“With what?!” Hubert demanded his fist clenching so tightly his knuckled stained white. “With- With us!” He sputtered. “Do you actually believe there’s nothing wrong or are you so dense you haven’t even noticed?” 

“I’ve noticed!” Pascal answered indignantly. 

“So what then? You’ve noticed and you don’t care about what happens, is that it?”  

“That’s not it at all!”

“That’s what it looks like to me,” Hubert continued, hiding his eyes behind the glare of his glasses. “No matter how I try to move forward with you, you won’t have anything of it. I even- I even invited you to come live with me and you refused.”

“ _That’s_  what this is all about?” Pascal cut the Lieutenant off in a huff. “Geez Hu, that was like, ages ago. You’re still upset about that?” 

“Do you have any idea how much work I put into setting things up?” Hubert demanded. “Finding us a place to live, making arrangements. I spent-” Hubert cut himself off. “Never mind. It clearly doesn’t matter to you anyways.”

“Well its your fault for not asking before doing all that other stuff,” Pascal answered. “Maybe I’m not ready to leave Fendel, did ya think about that?” 

“Pascal, do you honestly think we can continue like this?”

“Why not? Why do things have to change?” Pascal asked. “You’ve been acting totally weird lately, Hu.”

“Hmph,” Hubert folded his arms tightly across his chest. “Of course you would think that, the only one you ever pay attention to is yourself.” 

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Pascal demanded, waving an arm in protest.

“Exactly what I said,” Hubert fired back. “You are irresponsible, immature and unable to consider anyone’s feelings other than your own. You think only of your own desires, your own goals without ever stopping to think of what that might mean for someone else. If they get in the way of your latest fancy then you toss them aside and simply expect them to still be there when you bore of your new toy. You cannot treat people like your research projects, and no one will stand to be treated in such a way! So go ahead, keep up your little act, just don’t come running to me when you end up alone." 

“Oh yeah?!” Pascal yelled, her hands swinging wildly around until a single finger came to a startling stop right in Hubert’s face. “And what about you, huh?”

“What about me?” Hubert challenged.

“You just enjoy being Mr. Know-it-all and acting like you’ve got all the answers. You don’t know anything!”

“I certainly know more about relationships than you pretend to.”

“There you go again, acting all high and mighty, pretending you know what everyone wants. Maybe I’m just fed up with you, huh? Did you ever think about that? Maybe your whole controlling attitude is all suffocating and I’m tired of having to answer to you about every single thing I do! Stop trying to fit everything and everyone into those little plans of yours and grow a backbone for once!” 

“I am not a coward!” 

“Funny, you look like one from here! You’re too scared to go out in a little wind to save your big bro. That’s the definition of scared! Just because you can’t control something doesn’t mean you have to avoid it! It doesn’t mean it’s dangerous and you have to push it away!”

“At least I don’t fly off the handle at every little whim I have!”

“Oh yeah? Well at least I live a little! You don’t even care what happens so long as it follows whatever little scheme you’ve set up for it! Screw all your stupid ideas,” Pascal spun around. “I’m going to do what I want, you can just sit here and wait with your fancy schmancy plans. If you’re too scared to go save Asbel, then I’ll just have to do it myself!”

It didn’t take a second for Pascal’s figure to vanish into the howling sands that now blew in full force through the open ruins. Hubert crossed his arms, refusing to watch her leave much less follow her. What a fool! It would serve her right to just walk herself off a cliff. Forget the monsters that roamed the ruins aplenty, the footing alone was near impossible to navigate with such low visibility. Even someone as dense as Pascal must be able to see that. She’d be back before he knew it and then who would have been right all along? 

Hubert felt his shoulders curl in as the words he’d spoken began to replay through his mind. He could feel the guilt curdle uncomfortable in the pit of his stomach. Perhaps he had been a bit… harsh. Certainly he’d overstepped his bounds, even if only a little. No, that was nonsense! Every word he’d spoken had been true! Someone had to point these things out or she’d never see it. Heaven knew she was unbelievable dense in spite of her genius. Even so, Hubert could scarcely recall ever seeing her so mad.

Minutes passed and with each elapsing second, Hubert grew more and more desperate to hear the sound of anything but the howling wind. Her boots against the stone, her unmistakable giggle as she apologized for yet another bout of rashness, yet he heard nothing. Hubert cursed as his mind raced to consider the options. Pascal was bound to get herself into trouble; she was apt at that if nothing else. What good would he do her if he ran out after her and got himself in trouble as well? The rational thing to do would be to wait out the storm and then go dig her out of whatever sand dune she got herself buried in.

Why then, was he so uneasy? The longer he stood still the more his impatience ate away at him. He shuffled every few seconds, the wind only further kicking up his concerns. What if she went and walked herself right off a ledge? There were enough places in the ruins that one could injure themselves if they took an unnecessary tumble. Did she think of that? No of course she didn’t; she just ran forward guns blazing leaving him to sit here and worry about how to keep her safe. Why was he even worried in the first place? If anything happened it would be no more than she deserved for acting so rashly. If anything it might instil the faintest degree of common sense in the girl. It might actually do her some good. The stupidest possible thing to do would be to run out after her.

Of all the... Hubert cursed again, raising an arm to protect him against the whipping winds that attacked him the moment he stepped out from his shelter. He couldn’t just leave Pascal to her own devices. Pascal wasn’t often wrong but there was thing in which she was entirely incorrect. Couldn’t she see he  _was_  worried? 

With that undying streak of rashness she possessed he was worried about her most of all.

 

 ************** 

 “Awww man…” Pascal slowed her jog to a brisk walk all the while still trying to use her scarf to keep the worst of the sand out of her face.

No matter how hard she tried, Pascal just couldn’t get her bearings. She thought it would be simple, she totally remembered the ruins’ layout, but with all this sand everywhere, she could barely see the structures that surrounded her. She’d obviously made a wrong turn somewhere, because she’d been walking forever and she still hadn’t come across Duplemar, heck she wasn’t even close.

Maybe Hu was right after all; she totally should have waited for the storm to clear, or at least enough to see where she was going. Why hadn’t she listened to him? He lived here, he totally knew what he was talking about… but she’d been so sure she knew what was best that she ran off without even thinking about why he’d said those things. Now she was lost… and Hu probably wouldn’t even bother coming after her.

Oh who cared if that big ‘ol jerk came after her anyhow. Just who the heck did he think he was to say all that stuff to her? As if he was so perfect! Hu didn’t know the first darn thing! She would show him, she’d find Duplemar even if the entire desert’s worth of sand stood between her and her goal. She couldn’t just wait around for things to get better. Asbel didn’t have that kind of time. 

Maybe she should have just told them, or at least told Hu. She didn’t want them to worry, especially Cheria who was super wound up already, but before setting out that morning, she’d checked Asbel’s eleth levels again. Not a lot of things frightened Pascal, and almost nothing like seeing the reading she’d gotten. That Asbel was even alive right now was already a miracle all by itself, and his eleth levels had dropped so much since her last reading that Pascal worried the next time she checked, there wouldn’t be anything left to read. To say they had days to save him was pushing it. So Pascal knew darn well she couldn’t let that time slip by her waiting for some pitiful storm to pass her by. She couldn’t lose Asbel… she didn’t even want to think of what that would do to her group of friends. Something like that… it would tear them all apart. She didn’t want to be alone again.

Pascal kicked the path in front of her, the lack of resistance sending her scrambling to regain her balance. What had gotten into Hu lately anyway? Was he really that upset she didn’t want to move to Yu Liberte? It’s not like she was trying to blow him off or anything, she just didn’t know what she was supposed to do once all the fuss with Fobranir was over and done with. The Chancellor had all kinds of cryas experiments he wanted her to oversee but none of that stuff was the least bit interesting. Maybe she’d go back to exploring Amarcian ruins, she would totally love the chance to travel all over again. There was bound to be tons of places she hadn’t discovered yet, but somehow the prospect of exploring herself didn’t have the same appeal it used to. Weird, why was that? She totally used to love it, so why did the idea make her chest feel all tight? 

Hu would probably know, not that she would  _ever_  ask him. He’d just get all gloaty and stuff, especially if Pascal admitted she needed his help figuring something out. He wouldn’t give her an answer anyway; if he wasn’t mad at her before, he totally was now. Why had she said all that stuff anyway? She was just so hopping mad that it all sort of tumbled out. Besides, she didn’t even mean it. Okay, maybe she had meant some of it, but that didn’t mean she hated him. 

Wait… she didn’t? Why not? Hu was a total jerk and he was mean and controlling and always yelled at her. Sure maybe he always helped her with her research, and yeah, maybe he had a strange way of knowing what to say to cheer her up. So what if he was fun to be around, and was strangely adorable when he was excited about something? Pascal was sure she could find someone else she could talk to for hours about the Sun Screen rangers and who would bring her a bunch of bananas when she was buried in her work. She… Pascal sighed. She needed his help.

As much as Pascal didn’t want to admit it, she was totally lost and she wasn’t getting anywhere fast. Right now, this wasn’t what was important. They had to save Asbel, and she wasn’t going to be able to do it alone. 

“Hu!” Pascal yelled as loud as years of stretching her vocal chords would allow. “Hu! Can you hear me?”  Pascal coughed. It was pointless. No matter how hard she tried, the wind ate her voice right up and all she got for trying was a mouthful of sand. Well she wasn’t going to let that stop her!

“Huuuuuuuuuuu!”

“Pascal!” Hubert’s voice broke through the buffeting winds.

“Hu!” Pascal jumped excitedly at the voice and subsequent figure she saw coming through the sands. “Man! Am I ever glad to see you!”

“It’s about time I found you,” Hubert replied, his voice short and brimming with irritation. 

“Look, I’m really sorry I didn’t listen to you before, I had no idea that the sandstorms here could get this bad.”

“Of course you didn’t,” Hubert answered simply. His shoulders set sternly he walked right up to the overeager Amarcian and snatched her by the wrist. Pascal tried to wiggle free but found his clasp uncomfortably tight.

“That kinda hurts, Hu,” Pascal said. “Why don’t you let go, and we can figure out a way to get through all this and find Duplemar.”

“We are not going to find Duplemar,” Hubert insisted. “We are going back.”

“But Hu,” Pascal protested still trying to wrestle free from his grasp as he dragged her back the way he’d come from. “At this point we might as well move forward towards the Valkines. It’s just as dangerous to go back as it is to go forward.”

“Be that as it may, we are returning to shelter to wait out the storm.”

“Look Hu, I know I wasn’t making a fuss out of it before, and I was doing it for Sophie and Cheria’s sake, but Asbel really doesn’t have a lot of time left. His eleth is scary low! This really could be the difference between making it in time and him dying!”

“Enough Pascal! This has nothing to do with Asbel!” 

“What? How does this not have to do with Asbel?”

“This has nothing to do with him and everything to do with you. This has to do with you disobeying me!” Hubert fired vehemently. “You constantly make foolish decisions based on your instinct alone without any kind of contingency plan. So from here on out, I’ll be deciding what’s best for the both of us.”

“Now wait just a minute-”

“Are you really going to deny it?” Hubert cut her off. “You always act on a whim, giving barely so much as a thought to the outcome. Is it any wonder you’re constantly screwing up everything you do?” 

“What do you mean by that?” Pascal demanded.

“You jumped to conclusions with the data on Fodra and as a result you nearly got both Lambda and Sophie killed! If you’d just paid closer attention you could have avoided the whole mess, and not put your friends’ lives on the line in the process!”  

“Look, even I know that I messed up, okay? I don’t need you to tell me, I already feel awful about it. I know it was my mistake that put everyone in that situation. But I’m only human too! Even I make the odd mistake here and there.” 

“The odd mistake? I could make a list of all the stupid things you’ve done if it wouldn’t take me until next week! You only need to look as far as your last trip to Fodra! Lambda had completely consumed Richard a second time and yet you just sat back and did nothing of it. Had Richard not had the will to overcome him, who knows where we would be right now? Your naïve passivity could have put an end to us all! And yet you claim you only make the ‘odd’ mistake. Frankly it’s a miracle anyone around you tolerates the stupidity you constantly utter. And you expect to be able to maintain a relationship? As irresponsible as you are? Don’t make me laugh!” 

“Why would I laugh, you’re not even funny,” Pascal replied angrily. 

“I’m not trying to entertain you,” Hubert fired coldly. “The only entertaining happening around here is those pathetic notions of friendship you entertain in that brain of yours. As if you know the first thing about making and keeping friends.”

“I have all kinds of friends,” Pascal insisted. “But I’m starting to think you’re not one of them!” 

“Of course not, I’m simply the first to leave. Everyone will eventually though,” Hubert concluded. “Just like me they’ll tire of your antics in time. They’ll see that you ultimately only hold yourself in the highest regards and they’ll leave you just as you deserve: alone to take care of the only person you truly value.”

“That’s… that’s totally not true.”

“Sure it is. You know this, you’re already painfully aware that you are not worthy of the people that surround you. You constantly overwork yourself for their sakes in a measly attempt to fool yourself into believing you are even the least bit worthy of the feelings they offer you.” 

“That’s not it at all!” 

“Then what are you doing out here in this sandstorm? What exactly are you trying to prove?”

“I…” 

“You are doing no more than proving me right. 

“Hu… why are you saying all that stuff?”

“Because someone has to,” Hubert answered curtly. “You’re so many levels of inadequate its almost laughable. Why are you even fighting this battle in the first place? What do you stand to gain from it?”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Why not just run like you always do? Flimsy off to some other project when you can’t solve this problem and leave the responsibility to the rest of us. It’s what you’ve done up until now, why stop? Why not just give me the device and you can go scurry off and do whatever. It’s not as if you care in the first place.” 

“Oh I get it,” Pascal finally spoke up, her voice sounding almost foreign as it brimmed with anger. “If that’s how you want it, then fine!” Pascal pulled out her staff pointing it directly at Hubert.

“You can take it from my cold, dead body!”

*************** 

“Pascal!” Hubert called out, jogging ahead a few paces and trying to spot his companion’s elusive figure through the curtain of sand. “Pascal!” He called louder only to have the storm swallow his efforts.

Damn it what was he doing out here? He had clearly lost his mind. Not only was he out in the open in the middle of a sandstorm, but he was doing it to find the girl that would undoubtedly give him an aneurism by the age of 30. Honestly if he wasn’t worrying about where she had run off to, or what trouble she’d gotten herself in, he was conflicted about her feelings towards him. He’d once found her non-chalence charming, the way she was able to take things in stride and maintain that ridiculously charming disposition of hers was surprisingly appealing. Yet it was those same traits that made her impossible to read, impossible to decipher. He could never grasp at what she was thinking.

Hubert shook his head, spinning briefly in each direction before venturing down the path to his left. Right now that was the least of his concerns. Pascal’s continued absence had grown beyond a mere irritation. He should have encountered her by now. What if she’d actually gotten hurt? For all he knew in this wind she could have been ambushed by monsters or wandered from the path into a pile of quicksand. Didn’t she consider this before blindly rushing out? Of course she didn’t. If she did she wouldn’t be Pascal. He could only trust that her equally ridiculous streak of luck would hold. If it didn’t… well he had no intentions of forgiving either her or whatever forces governed such notions as chance and fate.

No, Hubert had no use for such romantic notions as those. If anything was to believed it was the consequences of one’s actions. Even fate could be altered or even controlled if one made the proper decisions. The only power at work was that of the living. Fate was an excuse for those too weak to accept their mistakes. Hubert Oswell harboured no such weakness, such was why he knew that if something happened to Pascal it would be entirely on him. He had to find her. 

“Pascal!!” Hubert yelled at the top of his lungs. 

It was only a glimpse at first, a shadow in his peripheral vision, but years of military training told him to grasp that flicker and soon he could make out a familiar silhouette in the distance. 

“There you are, Pascal!” Hubert hurried after the shadow, catching up to her just before she slipped out of sight again. 

“Oh, hey there little bro!” Pascal chirped. “What took you so long?”

“Didn’t you hear me calling you?” Hubert asked.

“Yeah, I did,” Pascal replied simply. 

“And? You didn’t think anything of it?”

“Well I didn’t want to waste any time,” the girl shrugged. “Its not exactly like we have a ton of it you know.”

“I’m well aware of our rigid deadline,” Hubert answered firmly, doing his utmost not to further antagonize Pascal, which he’d undoubtedly do if he spoke the first words that came to his mind. Right now his utmost priority was getting them both out of here alive. He’d have a chance to impose upon her the foolishness of her actions once they were safe.

“Then there’s no problem, yeah?”

“Yes there is a problem,” Hubert replied. “I- You see it’s that-”

“Spit it out Little Bro,” Pascal insisted. 

“I was worried about you,” Hubert declared. “There are enough dangers abound in these ruins without taking into account the visibility. I know you want to save Asbel but you need to think things through before leaping into action like that, you could have easily gotten yourself hurt, or worse!”

“Booorringg,” Pascal dismissed with a wave of her hand. “Is that all? I’m totally fine, so no worries. Just head on back and I’ll snatch us up some eleth from Duplemar.”

“I’m not leaving you to blindly navigate these passages alone.”

“Gosh, you really don’t get it, do you little Bro?” 

“What are you talking about?”

“I don’t need you around, frankly, this is gonna be way easier without you. I’m not worried about getting hurt. I’ve navigated in way worse conditions than these. This is easy as banana pie!”

“I don’t care, I’m not leaving the responsibility of saving Asbel to you alone.”

“So you’re saying you don’t trust me,” Pascal questioned. “Don’t think I can get the eleth? Or did you forget who invented these gadgets in the first place?”

“I never said anything of the sort!” 

“Oh sure, now it’s alright ‘cause my inventions are useful,” Pascal exclaimed, waving an arm wildly in the air. “But while I’m trying to work on them you’re all ‘oh pay attention to me’. I’ve got things going on in my life other than you Little Bro.”

“Stop calling me that!” Hubert snapped. “I’m not your damn sibling.”

“Right, I forgot, this is allll about you.” 

“I never said that!”

“You totally did!” Pascal insisted, pointing a finger accusingly at her companion. “Everything you say, it’s always about you! You want me to drop everything I’m working on, all the stuff important to me so I can come stay with you. Then you get mad when I say I’m not sure that’s what I want. You get all worked up when I want to do something that doesn’t jive with your plans, and then you call me the selfish one? You’re way more selfish than I ever was. You’re the one who’s one-sided, not me.”

“How could someone so smart utter such complete nonsense?” Hubert asked. “Even given your idiocy, I’d have given you more credit than that.” 

“Whatever,” Pascal shrugged, placing her arms behind her head. “I don’t care either way, I’ve got bigger and better things up and coming.”

“Wait, Pascal, what do you mean by that?”

“I mean that you’ve gotten way boring, Little Bro,” Pascal provided. “So, time to pack up and move on. No sense in fiddling with something totally broken, yeah?”

Hubert reeled from her words, his mind ceasing to function for a brief moment as it fought to digest what Pascal had just said. She couldn’t possibly be suggesting what he thought she was. Each time he reworked the terms, tried to wring any other possible meaning from them he inevitably came back to the same conclusion. 

“So that’s it?” Hubert burst, swinging his arm before him, forcing Pascal back a step. “You’ll just give up, just like that?”

“Geez, I didn’t think you’d get so worked up about it, it’s not like you cared before, why’s it matter now?” 

“Of course it matters! You matter to me.”

“Funny you say that, you’d never know it from the way you act. I bet you’re just upset cause this wasn’t in your precious little plans. Sucks, don’t it?”

“I have no intention of letting things end this way,” Hubert insisted. 

“You don’t have a say in it, Little Bro,” Pascal answered. “I’m done and that’s that. Not changing my mind, no sense crying over spilt milk and all. So why don’t you just turn around and walk yourself back to that shelter of yours and leave me to my experiment, yeah? I totally can’t wait to try this baby out.”

“Pascal, we are not here to test out your inventions,” Hubert uttered coldly. 

“Sure we are!” Pascal chirped, any emotional consequence of their previous conversation completely forgotten, if she’d ever felt any in the first place. “I mean sure we’re also getting some eleth to help Asbel and all, but that’s like fringe benefits! I’ve never been able to try these on a Valkines other than Forbrannir. I wonder if I alter the frequency if it could pick up eleth from other cryas too.”

“How can you be so eager? Asbel is dying!”

“Yeah, and? Sitting here talking about it isn’t going to change it. So get going already.”

Hubert could distinctly feel his emotions quiver, the control he’d so carefully laid in place as it trembled beneath the surge that threatened to consume him. Each muscle in his body was tense, prepared to act as his sharpened senses locked onto the woman before him. The shroud over his thoughts had lifted; he could finally see things clearly.

“That’s enough Pascal,” Hubert stated his voice betraying how close to erupting he truly was. His hand slid down, hovering over his weapon.

“This charade of yours ends here!”

 ***************

Pascal’s fists gripped tightly around the handle of her shotstaff that she pointed dangerously at the person standing before her. She’d been glad to see Hu when he first showed up but now she wasn’t so sure. There was one thing she knew though, and it’s that she totally wasn’t going to take this lying down. 

“You would point your weapon at me?” Hubert demanded.

“You know, you really had me going there for awhile,” Pascal admitted, her voice losing its edge, though she made no move to lower her staff. “For a minute, I actually thought you were Hu.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You slipped up there. None of us ever actually told Hu what happened on Fodra with Richard and Lambda. So how is it you suddenly know about it, huh?”

“You think you’re the only one with ears?” Hubert asked. “Unlike you, I care enough to find out what my friends have gone through. I make it a point to consider the world beyond myself.”

“Good try, but no go,” Pascal returned. “You’re not gonna fool me again. Even if Hu got the gossip from Richard or Cheria, you’re still nowhere near good enough to pass as my boyfriend.” 

“I thought my words were strong enough to impose on you that I no longer desire such a label from you of all people.”

“There you go again,” Pascal took a step forward, readying her shot, sending the double reaching for his own weapon. “You see, you’ve got Hu totally wrong. Sure he can be a stick in the mud sometimes, and he doesn’t always say exactly what he means, but when I’m with him, he makes me feel all awesome inside. When he’s around I could totally do anything! You, you’re nothing like that at all.”

“If you believe that then you’re more foolish than I thought,” the fake Hubert scoffed. 

“Yep, young and foolish, that’s me!” Pascal exclaimed proudly. “But you know what? I can pack a mean punch too!”  

Pascal’s shotstaff fired but the shadow of Hubert was fast enough and he ducked below the shot. Swinging upwards with his dualblade, Pascal jumped to the side leaving it to swing harmlessly past her. Leaping backwards she began charging a cryas arte, but she was forced to stop when the fake Hubert disappeared into the wall of stand. Hitting nothing but air, Pascal’s arte left her open to the shadow who burst from the sandstorm’s cover. Tripping to get out of the way, Pascal felt a rain of bullet whiz by her head just inches short of their target. 

“Hey!” Pascal protested. “You almost hit me there!”

“Last time I checked, that was the point!” Hubert swung around, reconnecting his weapons and trying to catch the Amarcian engineer on her recovery. She was quicker than he and slipped beyond his range. “Or are you so irresponsible you can’t even take a fight to the death seriously?”

“I have no intentions of fighting Hu, much less to the death,” Pascal retorted. “You on the other hand, I could make an exception for.” 

“You still don’t believe who I am?”

“Oh I know what you are,” Pascal retorted. Her arte caught the shadow Hubert’s ending him stumbling into the concrete. “I may not get how you work or where you got that spiffy lookin’ form from, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure the rest out.”

*************** 

“Who are you?” Hubert demanded, pulling the first of his prized twinshots from their holster. Pointing it threateningly at the woman before him, he was pleased to see her squirm uncomfortable under the pressure. 

“Easy there Little Bro,” Pascal raised her hands defensively. “I mean, I totally don’t have the first clue what you’re talking about, but you wouldn’t shoot me, would you?”

“I wouldn’t dream of shooting Pascal,” Hubert replied and she relaxed. “But,” Hubert adjusted his glasses. “Seeing as you aren’t her, you’ve every reason to be concerned.”

“Did you hit your head or something?” Pascal asked. She tried to take a step towards him, but Hubert raised the gun to her temple and she stepped back. “Come on, it’s me.”

“I’ve had just about enough of your toying with me,” Hubert retorted. “You may pretend to be many things, but you are definitely not Pascal. Pascal shares none of your flippancy or your blatant disregard for your friends. Perhaps she comes across as whimsical and irresponsible, but she genuinely treasures the people dear to her, and all the work she does is always with the wellbeing of others in mind.”

“Now you’re just being dumb,” Pascal jumped back, putting some space between herself and her opponent. “If I’m not Pascal, then who am I supposed to be?” 

“An interesting question, perhaps you could hazard a guess?” Hubert suggested.

“Sheesh, no wonder no one respects you,” Pascal’s double uttered, pulling out her shotstaff. “If this is how you treat your friends, I hate to see how you deal with the rest of the world.”

“I’m not going to fall for that ruse of yours this time!” Hubert fired a shot but the doppelganger was prepared and dodged to the left. Hubert grabbed the second twinshot and fired a second round. Hitting nothing but air, Hubert quickly pulled the twinshots together and with a short click he swung his dualblade forward just in time to intercept his foe’s blow. 

“Still trying to compensate for something I see,” Pascal mused in a way completely unlike the woman he knew.

“I have no need to compensate for anything,” Hubert returned, forcing the shadow of Pascal back.

“Yeah right, your whole life is about compensating for stuff. Why do you always have to be the best? Why the big title, fancy office and schnazzy get-up? You’re just trying to make yourself look big to hide the fact that you’re weak! You don’t have it in you to protect anyone. Asbel, me, you can’t do a gosh darn thing. Your whole life is one big excuse not to feel totally worthless!”

“You may be right,” Hubert agreed. “I may not have the power to give Pascal the life she deserves… but I will save my brother, and I most certainly have the strength to defeat you!” 

Hubert leapt forward but his attack was cut short and he was forced to the side by the head of her staff. A round of cryas shots rang in Hubert’s ears and he could still feel the heat from their trajectory. Looking around he cursed to see that the fake Pascal had disappeared into the sand that still whipped about him. It was challenging enough to face some sort of mimic with Pascal’s skills, but with almost no visibility and the enemy presumably having the advantage of the terrain, Hubert began to wonder if he had the necessary skills to win.

A flicker was all he saw but in a heartbeat his blade was up and it collided with Pascal’s staff as she flew at him from behind. He took to the offense but each blow was carelessly tossed aside with hardly the faintest trace of effort on the girl’s face. Content to remain on the defensive, Pascal’s shadow took on each and every attack he could put forth, absorbing or deflective the strikes with as much ease as his initial assault. She threw his attacks aside as easily as his feelings.   

No, the real Pascal didn’t put up nearly so good a fight, nor did she sit back and watch while putting his every effort to waste. He had convinced himself of such foolishness in his desire to lick his wounds. Perhaps he was the truly irresponsible one of the two. Sensing the shift in his assault pattern, the shadow took the offensive breaking through Hubert’s opening. Anticipating the attack, Hubert nailed the illusion with the back of his blade, sending her reeling of course and dangerously open.

“I see now,” Hubert concluded, satisfaction drawing a smirk on his face. “I see what you really are.”

*****************

“And just what do you presume me to be?” The shadow Hubert demanded, scrambling back to his feet.

“It’s totally obvious. You really had me all muddled up, otherwise I’d have figured it out right away,” Pascal continued, following her foe as he attempted to dart around her right. 

“You’ve no idea what I am,” the doppelganger challenged.

“Sure I do,” Pascal answered with a shot from her staff. “You’re just my own worries about Hu. You’re the part of me that wonders if there’s really a place in his life for someone like me. The part that’s scared being with him means giving up the things I love, that I’ll be all tied down and not able to live spontaneously anymore.”

“And you think such doubts are unfounded?”

“They sure are!” Pascal returned. “I let you trick me. No, I guess I sorta tricked myself into thinking Hu just wanted to control all the things I did. That he expected me to drop everything for him, but I was totally wrong. Hu’s never asked me to do anything like that. You know, Hu’s actually really sweet. He works hard to help his friends, even if that means sacrificing the things that make him happy. No matter how much he’s struggling he’ll always push forward, he always try his best!”

“You still insist on lying, even to yourself?” Hubert demanded.

The fake Hubert burst forward under her shotstaff’s range but Pascal easily stepped out of his attack’s range. He swung his blade around but she deflected his strike. He advanced again trying to regain the offensive but Pascal’s hesitation had vanished and she left him no openings.

“Nope, I’m not lying at all!” Pascal chirped. “Sometimes I may wonder if I can really make Hu happy. I want him to feel as warm and fuzzy inside as I do when he smiles at me. Maybe things will work out, maybe they won’t, but no matter what happens, Hu will always be important to me! He’ll always be my Hu! That’s why I’ll always try my best too!”

Pascal fired a round of shots, striking the shadow Hubert in his leg. The second he stumbled, Pascal dashed in, not daring to waste the opening and pinned him under her staff. 

“You’re a fool,” the fake Hubert spat. 

Pascal’s arte finished its charge and with her opponent still pinned beneath her, he stood no chance of evading it this time. Her passion broiling as eagerly as the eleth she’d gathered within her, he would never be able to escape her feelings.

 “Yep! Too bad for you! ‘Cause you know what?”

**************

“I see now,” Hubert adjusted his glasses. “You are my doubts regarding Pascal, nothing more.”

 “Awww come on little bro, I thought you were smarter than that.” Pascal demanded, continuing her assault.

 “No, I finally have my senses about me,” Hubert smirked, returning her fire with an assault of his own. Leaping into the air, he fired a rain of bullets down on the illusion before him, several of which struck their mark and slowed his opponent. “You’re the part of me that worries Pascal sees me as no more than a friend, that fears she’ll lose interest in someone as boringly regimented as I like she would any other failed project. You’re my fear that she actually discovers the weak pathetic soul I am beneath it all.”

 “Sounds like you have me all figured out,” the fake Pascal commented.

 “Hardly,” Hubert scoffed at the very idea. “I will never understand Pascal, even if I spend a lifetime trying. Every time I think I can anticipate her actions, she surprises me. I thought by reigning her in, she would settle for someone who could never shine as brightly as she, but to do so would be to sacrifice what makes her who she is.”

 “And just what is that?”

 “She is Pascal,” Hubert answered. “She is simple yet impossibly complex, reckless yet hopelessly devoted, and more than anything, she is cheerful and loyal to her companions. Who else could possibly dragged me into half the trouble she stirs up with a single thought? Who else’s smile is capable of lighting an entire room by entering it? Any roadblock she encounters only causes her to increase her efforts several fold.  She will dedicate herself fully to the things that matter, of that I have no doubt.”

Hubert launched himself forward and the shadow of Pascal did not possess the strength to shield herself from his blows.

“That’s why-” 

“That’s why I love her!”  
“That’s why I love him!”

 Connecting with his dualblade, the image of Pascal dissolved beneath the fatal strike and with the sudden disappearance of resistance, Hubert was left to try and catch himself as he stumbled forward under the weight of his own momentum. Before him a second figure stumbled forward through the veil of sand, stopping just a foot shy of him. Regaining his composure, Hubert looked up, stopped short by the sight before him.

 “Hu.” Pascal stood in shock.

 “Pascal…” Hubert began, when suddenly every word he wanted to say tangled in his throat. Looking at her now, he couldn’t believe that the illusion had fooled him for even a second. The woman before him was full of energy, a shining light glowing from behind her golden eyes. Her expression was frozen before him in a mix of shock and concern, the worry she always hid beneath her carefree surface. Then in a split second it broke into a radiant smile.

 “Hu!” Pascal leapt into his arms, sending the young Lieutenant stumbling back a couple steps. “Man am I ever glad to see you! I was so worried about you!”

 “Worried? That’s my line!” Hubert protested. “What were you thinking running off in a sandstorm like that?”

 “I’m sorry,” Pascal replied, her meekness catching Hubert off-guard. “You were right, I totally should have listened to the things you said. I was just so caught up in thinking you wanted to have your way that I didn’t stop to realize you were just trying to look out for me. I shouldn’t have said all that stuff back there so… I’m sorry,” she finished with a bow.

 “Yes well, I suppose I also said some things that were… unnecessary,” Hubert managed. “You were simply worried for Asbel’s health, and I should have listened to what you had to say. Besides, you seem to have managed just fine, sandstorm and all.”

 “I don’t know about that, I kinda ran into some weird stuff.”

 “You as well?” Hubert mused. “What did you encounter?”

 “Well, it’s gonna sound kinda weird, but I ran into you. Only it wasn’t you. Well it was you only you were a total jerk. You even tried to shoot me!”

 “That sounds like what happened to me as well,” Hubert concurred.

 “You tried to shoot me?”

 “No! Well, yes. I ran into you, only you were more worried about your experiments than your friends and tried to kill me, so of course I fought back.”

 “You know, fighting against you kind of got me thinking,” Pascal began. “I’m not entirely sure I’m cut out for this.”

 “Cut out for what?” Hubert asked, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

 “Well, I dunno, things have just been weird between us for awhile now. It seems like every time we get together I end up making you miserable somehow. You’re kinda important to me Hu, and I don’t wanna be making up sad all the time.”

 “No, the fault lies with me,” Hubert interrupted. “I was the one trying to pressure you into decisions you weren’t prepared to make and for that I apologize.”

 “Well as long as you’re sorry,” Pascal replied. “’Cause you were really being a jerk.”

 “I was being rude? What about  _you_?”

 Pascal burst out laughing, and the sound alone set a smile on Hubert’s face. He was certain there could be no greater sound; nothing that put his heart at such ease as hearing the sound of her smile. The infectiousness of her giggle spread and his smile broadened. Soon he found himself laughing alongside her. Not the awkward, self-conscious gesture he forced out of politeness at social gatherings, but a genuine laughter that shed the weights clinging to his heart. Pascal’s hand came down on his back, the gesture sending a cough rattling through him, though it did little but spur their shared mirth. 

 “Are we friends again?” Pascal asked through her widened grin.

 “I wasn’t aware our friendship had ceased,” Hubert replied.

 “Y’ok!” Pascal cheered, raising an arm in the air. “But remember, you asked for it!” 

 Hubert sighed but couldn’t quite bring himself to be upset. He would worry about just what he’d gotten himself into later.

 “I wonder what it was we truly faced,” Hubert mused.

 “I’d be willing to bet it was Duplemar’s guardian,” Pascal answered. “The Captain said they probably don’t have a single form, yeah? So maybe they took advantage of our fight to try and stop us.”

 “But even so, why would the guardian attack us now? We haven’t even approached Duplemar yet, much less try to extract any eleth. The guardians have never blindly attacked travellers, so why the change?”

 “You know… I think this might be the problem,” Pascal said, holding up the device she’d invented.

 “How so?” Hubert inquired.

 “Well, I told you I designed these by studying the data on Lambda, right? Well, they kind of work on his wavelength.”

 “So the guardian mistook the energy from this device for Lambda’s?”

 “Well, probably not exactly,” Pascal commented. “But they must have figured it was a similar threat. That explains a lot actually, no wonder I kept getting attacked when I tried to test these guys out on Forbrannir.”

 “You got-  _what?”_

 “It was still a dragon back then though,” Pascal continued.

 “And you fought Forbrannir’s guardian alone?!” Hubert demanded.

 “Geez, what do you take me for? Reckless? No way siree,” Pascal chirped. “I got my sorry butt out of there as soon as he showed up.”

 “Oh for the love of-” Hubert exhaled. He didn’t know how his heart was going to survive, Pascal’s adventures were far too taxing on his emotional wellbeing. Unfortunately for him, Hubert realized as he adjusted his glasses watching the first few rays of sun dance off her hair, it didn’t seem his heart would last long without her either. 

 “Hey, would you look at that, the wind stopped!”

 “You’re right.”

 Though a thin veil of dust still lingered in the air, the winds about them had all but silenced leaving the world about the almost eerily calm. The ruins that had been previously hidden from their sight began to trace their outlines as the midday sun broke through the clouds.

 “Hey! I totally know where we are now,” Pascal exclaimed.

 Just over her shoulder, Hubert watched Duplemar’s distinctive silhouette carve through the settling dust. With all the obstacles out of their way, it would be a simple matter of retrieving the eleth. Then came the ultimate test: using that eleth to cure Asbel. Pascal was confident she would be able to replicate the antidote and Hubert didn’t doubt in her ability. It was that reason alone that he could leave his brother’s life in her hands. 

 “You know, I’ve been thinking,” Pascal commented as they approached Strahta’s massive Valkines.

 “Should I be concerned?” Hubert asked.

 “Okay, I’m going to be straight with you Hu,” Pascal stated seriously. “The reason I said no when you invited me to come live with you didn’t have anything to do with you. I just hadn’t decided what I wanted to do after finishing my research on Forbrannir.”

 “It’s alright Pascal, you don’t have to explain.”

 “No, I kinda do. See, I really don’t have anything left to do in Fendel now that they’ve finished installing all the pipes and the hot water system is finished. It’s funny; I worked so hard I put myself out of a job.

 “You should be proud of the work you’ve done,” Hubert replied. “It’s been of huge benefit to Fendel’s people. I’m sure anyone would happily employ your services on any number of new projects.” 

“Yeah, the Chancellor has this huge list of stuff he wants me to look at, but its all crazy boring. Like, anyone could do that sort of stuff. There’s no fun in anything like that. So I thought about it, and what I really want… more than anything…”

Hubert could feel his cheeks flush.

“Is to keep working on the Valkines!” Pascal exclaimed. “I mean, the Valkines was part of the reason I began researching ancient Amarcian technology in the first place and there’s still tons of stuff we don’t know about them! I could become the world’s first expert on Valkines!”

“Of course,” Hubert sighed.

“Is something the matter Hu? You look kinda upset.” 

“It’s nothing,” Hubert dismissed. “If that’s truly what you desire, then I’m sure you’ll achieve that goal in no time.” 

“Yeah well, you see, I’ve hit a bit of a snag.”

“And what might that be?”

“Well, I figured since I’ve worked with Forbrannir for so long, it might be nice to have a bit of a change of pace. I thought that, you know, I might be able to give Duplemar a tune-up.” 

“I’m sure the president would jump at the chance to have you work on our Valkines,” Hubert supplemented.

“The only problem is…” Pascal trailed off. 

“The only problem is?”

“Well I sorta kinda don’t really have anywhere to stay here in Strahta,” Pascal finally replied. “So I was wondering… do you think you could help me out?”

Hubert smiled.

“I suppose I might be able to work something out.” 


	14. Pascal's Warning; Cheria's Doubts

If it ever stopped snowing in the Fendelian capital of Zavhert, Cheria had never seen it. In fact, the thought of the city without its distinctive white blanket was almost impossible for her to imagine. It was also difficult for her to imagine the temperature rising above freezing and as the icy winds cut through her cloak, she was suddenly grateful for Lhant’s relatively mild winters. 

“I’d forgotten how cold it can get here,” Cheria commented, a shiver running down her spine.

“Yes, winters are especially brutal,” Malik agreed. “Though things have become much more tolerable since Pascal’s heating system was installed.”

“I’m glad for the people here,” Cheria answered. “I couldn’t imagine trying to brave this cold without a source of heat.”

“Has it been while since your last visit to Fendel? As I recall you used to visit quite often with your relief network.” 

“Yes,” Cheria agreed. “I mostly manage the relief network from Lhant now, so it’s been quite some time since I was in Fendel myself.”

“Do you miss the opportunity to travel?” Malik asked.

“Sometimes, but I would miss Asbel and Sophie more if I was always away from home,” she explained. “So really, I don’t mind.” 

“It must be nice, to be comfortably settled in with the people you love.”

 “Yes,” Cheria agreed. “Speaking of which, you really ought to come visit Lhant more often. It’s been ages since you last came by.”

 “You’ll have to forgive me, my work has kept me quite busy.”

“Oh don’t be silly. Richard tells me you’re in Barona all the time; Lhant isn’t that much further to go, is it? Even if it’s just for a bit. Sophie is always saying how much she misses your stories.”

“Well then, we can’t leave Sophie disappointed, can we?” Malik laughed. “After all I still have so much left to teach her.”

 “Well lessons or not,” Cheria began hesitantly trying to hide that the last thing she needed was him convincing Sophie that crabs grew on underwater trees like apples again. “I hope you know you’re always welcome.” 

“Thank you, Cheria,” Malik replied. 

“Ah there you are,” a third voice came from behind the pair standing in Zavhert’s main square. 

“It’s good to see you again, Poisson!” Cheria exclaimed turning to meet the girl behind her. Cheria almost needed to step back; the person she found was not the young girl she was expecting. The future overseer had hit a growth spurt since they’d last met and though she was still shorter than Cheria herself, it wasn’t by much. Her distinctive white hair was still bound behind her, but her face had lost its childish features, replaced instead by those of an adolescent bordering on adulthood.

“Likewise,” Poisson replied with a small bow. “It has been some time since you’ve paid us a visit at the Enclave, really you ought to come more often.”

“Once all this is settled, I think we might just have to,” Cheria answered.

“Yes, Pascal filled me in on the details, I’m very sorry to hear about Asbel’s condition.”

“Were you able to bring what Pascal asked?” Malik inquired.

“Of course,” she replied, handing Malik a small pack. Flipping the top open, he removed a small device identical to the one Pascal had shown them back at the manor.

“Thank you.” Malik replaced the device in the bag. “If I may ask, what are the other parts in the bottom?”

“Pascal also requested that I send those back with you. She will need them to synthesize the antidote from the eleth you gather.”

“Now, to get to Forbrannir,” Malik commented, placing the bag over his shoulder. “Which could be the tricky part. Security’s been tight lately.”

“I have to apologize, we tried, but it was just too short notice to procure the proper paperwork for the two of you to access the Valkines,” Poisson stated. “However, this ought to suffice.”

The young amarcian handed Cheria a small keycard. Examining it closer, Cheria managed to make out Pascal’s name beneath the wear and tear that covered the document. “Is this…Pascal’s pass?”

“Correct. Given her work, she’s one of the few individuals with ongoing access to the Valkines,” Poisson provided.

“That will be fine,” Malik commented. “After all, we’re just heading down there to gather some of Pascal’s equipment, right?”

“Yes, of course,” Poisson replied with a small giggle. 

“So we’re back to sneaking around again,” Cheria realized with an exasperated sigh. She should have expected as much when the Captain said it would be no problem.

“Oh come now, it isn’t that bad, is it?” Malik posed.

“If it’s to save Asbel, I don’t care what it takes,” Cheria replied. “But we’d best get there before its too late for our story to sound reasonable.”

“Oh before you go,” Poisson interjected. “I have one last message for you from Pascal.” 

“What is it?” Cheria inquired, curious what their friend had forgotten to tell them before leaving.

“I just received it on the communicator a few minutes ago,” Poisson explained, pulling out the device in question and handing it to Malik.

“Tell them to watch out for familiar faces,” Malik read, unable to keep the confusion from his tone as he returned the communicator to its owner.

“Watch out for familiar faces?” Cheria asked confusedly. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m not sure,” Poisson confessed. “I asked her to clarify, but she hasn’t replied.”

“Really Pascal, of all times to be cryptic…” Cheria shook her head.

“Well, her and Hubert did have the shuttle, they may have reached the Valkines already. It could very well be a warning about the guardian.”

“That’s true, Pascal wanted to be back first so she could begin preparing the antidote while the rest of us gathered the remaining eleth.” 

“Let’s hurry, but proceed with caution,” Malik urged.

“Yes, lets be on our way,” Cheria agreed. Every second they wasted, was a second Asbel may not have to spare.

***************

Malik carefully placed his foot on the icy landing before hopping down and offering a hand to his companion who followed suit. The glacier ruins were nothing if not treacherous and one wrong step was enough to send one plummeting into its depths, undoubtedly to their icy grave. Though they were surrounded by ice, it was oddly comfortable in the ruins’ passages. Without the wind to cut through them, the winter cloaks they’d brought were more than enough to keep them warm.

Though the temperature may have been comfortable, the silence they’d been travelling in most certainly was not. Cheria had barely said a word since leaving Zavhert and while Malik was quick to blame it on the situation with Asbel, he wasn’t entirely sure that’s all there was to it. There was an uncertainty in her aura, an inkling in her posture that spoke of worries buried deep within, far deeper than anything that had transpired over the past few days could possibly hope to reach.

“You’ve been quiet for some time now,” Malik finally spoke aloud. “Is something bothering you?”

 “I’m just worried,” Cheria replied just as Malik expected her to. “I’m worried about Asbel. I’m worried we may not make it in time, and I’m also worried about the future. Even if he gets better, I worry this will have a lasting effect on him.”

“You worry things may not return to the way they were when this all started,” Malik provided.

“Yes,” Cheria replied. “We were so happy, I think I began to take for granted how peaceful things were. I miss it when the only thing we had to worry about was where to put all of Sophie’s flowers, or what colour to paint the nursery. By comparison... it all seems so trivial. Now… I don’t care how long Asbel buries himself in the study or whether Sophie eats too many crablettes, I just want things to go back to how they were.”

“Sounds like things were happy,” Malik commented.

“They really were,” Cheria agreed. “And yet, it all fell apart so fast. Even now, I’ve barely begun to process everything. It’s frightening… how fragile such a peace can be.”

“And how has Lambda been doing in all this?” Malik asked. “You’ve hardly mentioned him at all.”

“He’s fine I suppose,” Cheria answered. “You’d have to ask Asbel for any specifics.” 

Even if her curt reply hadn’t tipped Malik off, the sudden shift in her tone would have. While she spoke softly and fondly of her memories with Sophie and Asbel, her thoughts on Lambda were little more than factual, stiff as her posture had become. That was interesting, what problems could have arisen between the two? Malik couldn’t see Asbel allowing something like that to go unchecked, and he doubted the two could be on such rocky terms without him being aware. He expected Lambda and Cheria had little, if any, contact at all. Then again, perhaps that was the problem in and of itself.

“Does Asbel speak of him much?” Malik inquired. 

“No, hardly ever at all,” Cheria confessed. “Though the two speak to each other plenty. I have to wonder what they’re always going on about.”

“If you’re curious, why not simply ask?”

“Because that would be rude,” Cheria answered. “Besides, it isn’t any of my business. If Asbel chooses to share then so be it, but it’s not my place to pry into their affairs.” 

“Forgive me if I’m overstepping my bounds, but you almost sound a bit jealous.”

“I am not jealous!” Cheria protested quickly enough that even she knew she didn’t sound believable. Malik arched his eyebrow. “Really,” Cheria insisted with a calmer tone. “I guess I just… I’ve never really given him much thought until recently. He’s so quiet I barely notice his existence half the time. I had always figured it would always be that way, and I was okay with that. Now, now it’s because of him that everything has gone wrong… that everything fell apart.”

“Come now Cheria, I highly doubt he wished for this.”

“Maybe not, but it doesn’t change the facts. Even if he couldn’t tell me or Sophie, he could have at least warned Asbel, he could have done something before Asbel was on the verge of dying!”

“Was it even possible for him to have known any sooner than the rest of us?” Malik posed.

“He lives inside Asbel,” Cheria pointed out. “At the very least he can tell when Asbel’s lying about how he’s been feeling. It’s more than I can do.”

“What do you have against Lambda all of a sudden?” Malik asked, though he suspected he already knew the answer.

“It’s not that I’m against him…” Cheria trailed off, looking for the right words. “I just, I don’t know what to think of him right now. He’s changed since he’s gone to live in Richard, and I just don’t know if I can trust him anymore.”

“Richard doesn’t seem to be overly concerned,” Malik pointed out. “If anything, he’s been Lambda’s champion this entire time. I can’t see him doing that if he had any doubts.”

“I don’t know how much I can trust his words,” Cheria confessed. “Lambda already took him over once when we were on Fodra.”

“He what?”

“It didn’t last for very long, but when he had, it felt just like we’d gone back to the days we were fighting them. I didn’t like, not one bit.”   

“What ended up happening?”

“I don’t entirely know,” Cheria admitted. “Richard came back, and said that Lambda was just scared, but…”

“You don’t believe him?”

“Lambda was talking about destroying Fodra in order to save Asbel, he was willing to kill everything without a second thought. I guess it got me wondering how much Lambda has really changed, or if he’s not still the same person who was willing to destroy all of Ephinea.”

“I can see how you would be concerned,” Malik agreed. “But as it stands we have little choice but to trust in Richard’s judgement. Having lived through the Valkines crisis with Lambda, he would know best of all if Lambda had the same intentions as he did then.”

“Perhaps,” Cheria conceded. “I just hope he knows what he’s doing, and that he hasn’t gotten in over his head.”

****************

The Valkines was as grand as Cheria recalled it being, and the massive cryas structures never failed to instil in her a feeling of awe. True they felt unnatural, always standing out from their surroundings in a peculiar manner that she could never quite put her finger on, but she still couldn’t deny their grandeur. Even surrounded by all of Pascal’s machinery, Forbrannir was a sight to behold. 

This time, Cheria couldn’t be happier to see the Valkines’ glowing structure. That they had managed to make it down without a hitch only added to her sense of relief. Each passing moment made the pit in her stomach heavier, the hole in her chest wider and until she saw Asbel back on his feet, she doubted either feeling would abate. Cheria inhaled deeply, putting her every thought into slowing her racing heart. She couldn’t let her fear get the better of her, she would protect the things that mattered to her, and she would return to claim the happiness this entire venture had left in shambles.

“Do you have Pascal’s device?” Cheria asked Malik who had pulled the bag form his shoulder.

“Yes, its right here,” Malik provided carefully removing the machine from their pack and inserting the necessary cryas. 

“May I?” Cheria asked, extending her hand towards the Captain.

 “Do you know how to use it?” Malik asked.

“Pascal showed me before we left,” Cheria replied with a nod. “I just… I want to do this for Asbel.”

“Of course,” Malik said, passing the machine over to Cheria. It was heavier than she thought it would be and the cold metal sat uncomfortably in her grasp. The device reminded her a lot of the one Pascal had built to measure Asbel’s eleth. The body of the device was a similar type of box, whose small openings revealed an inner mesh of gears and wire. Carefully clasped into place was a small piece of cryas connected to two limbs that reached out in front of the contraption. The only piece whose function Cheria fully comprehended were the two handles on the side that allowed her to carry the machine in spite of its awkward shape. 

Cheria reached below the device, feeling for the switch Pascal had shown her and she exhaled the breath she’d been holding when she located the wayward button. Now all she had to do was touch the machine to the Valkines and the eleth would transfer into the cryas so they could bring it back to Lhant. Finally the solution was in her grasp, the end was in sight. Finally everything would be back to the way it was.

_“You don’t want to do this.”_  

A familiar voice flooded the chamber, rising just above the dull roar of the machinery that shadowed them. Cheria froze in place a measly few feet from the Valkines, straining to spot the source of the voice that sounded so familiar it sent a shiver down her spine. Why did it sound so…

_“You don’t want to do this,”_ the voice repeated. _“Not really.”_

“Who are you?!” Cheria yelled out, her voice unsteady. The moment it had spoken a second time Cheria could no longer harbour any doubts. But who was speaking to her? And why did they share her own voice? “Why would you say something like that?” Cheria demanded. “I have to do this.”

_“Are you sure?”_  

“Careful Cheria,” Malik warned, placing a hand cautiously on his bladerang. “Remember Pascal’s warning.”

“Of course I’m sure,” Cheria replied, eyes warily searching the all but empty chamber. “I have to save Asbel! He needs to get better so that things can finally go back to how they were.” 

_“Is that really what you want? Will that really make you happy?”_

“Of course it would!” Cheria insisted, her frustration welling up from within. “I want my family back. I want to go back to the days with Asbel and Sophie, I want to go visit Strahta and Fendel with them and see our friends again. I want to welcome this child into the world with everyone’s love surrounding him, and I will do whatever it takes to protect that.”

_“Yet there is a small thorn in that world, a blotch of ink that darkens your future. It seems so small, so insignificant, but now that you’ve noticed it, you can no longer see anything but the stain. Ever so slowly it spreads, touching everyone you care for until everything has been tainted by it. It surrounds you, consumes you until you have nothing left.”_

“What are you talking about?” Cheria demanded. 

_“You know of whom I speak. You try, but you can’t deny it. His name has haunted your thoughts from the very beginning.”_

“No, you’re wrong.”

_“You don’t want him to come back,”_  the voice continued, dripping with malice.  _“It doesn’t take a genius to see it, and why would you? He’s never done anything but cause you pain. He forced your closest friends to fight, he’s the reason you risk losing your beloved, and you don’t even want to think of the influence he may have on your child.”_

“Stop it. I’m not. I’m not thinking those things.” Cheria insisted so loudly her voice reverberated in the empty chamber. “Stop lying!” 

_“I am not lying. You’re the one who lies, the one who is determined to prove that she is happy just so she can forget how miserable she really is.”_

“I’m not-”

_“You spend all your time trying to focus on the happy parts of your life because you know you’re powerless to change the rest. You try to drown it out by telling yourself how blessed you are but deep down your doubts never really go away. The harder you try to pretend you’re happy, the more you realize you’re not. Your entire life is nothing but a lie.”_

“I’m not! I’m not lying!” 

“You  _are_  lying,” the voice replied. Rather than the all-encompassing presence it previously had, the voice now had a distinct position. Stepping from behind the shadows of the Valkines, the figure approached the two visitors with a look of pure malice painted across her face. The mirror image stared down her original. “I know you’re lying. I can’t be wrong, I’m you, after all.”

“What-” Any other thought that Cheria might have had came to a grinding halt as she stared down a living reflection of herself. From her wavy pink hair pulled back in a single ponytail to her mother’s hand made butterfly pin attached to her dress, the girl in front of her was a perfect copy. But- but how? “Who are you?”

“I told you, I’m you. So you can lie to my face all you’d like, but I still know the truth. I know that you really hate Lambda. You don’t say anything, because you know how Asbel feels, but given the chance, you’d see him gone and think nothing of it. You don’t care for his happiness; he doesn’t deserve it anyways.”

“No… that’s not true,” Cheria tried to insist but all the conviction fled from her voice.

“And why should he?” The shadow continued. “All he’s ever done is hurt others. He hurt Richard and Sophie, and all of your friends in some way. Then he went and stole Asbel from you, your precious, irreplaceable Asbel. Even if Asbel wished for it, you never could accept it. You never could come to terms with the fact that he would never completely be Asbel again.” 

“That’s a lie. It has to be a lie!”

“Who are you  _really_  trying to convince? Because it definitely isn't me,” the other Cheria taunted. “Just admit it. You hate Lambda, you hate that he’s the reason you’re in this mess. If it wasn’t for him, Asbel wouldn’t be sick, if he just wasn’t around, everything would be different.”

“I never said that…”

“Oh but you did, and its so much more than that. You hate how much he’s invaded your lives, how much he’s taken your precious Asbel away from you. Already Asbel turns to him for everything. Whenever he’s in need of help, who does he ask for advice? It isn’t you, that’s for sure. How long has it been now, only 3, maybe 4 years? Already look where you are; what do you think will happen in 10 or 20 years? Slowly and surely Lambda will take Asbel away from you.” 

“Asbel would never-!” 

“Wouldn’t he?” The image of Cheria folded her arms haughtily across her chest. “We can play your game, lets say everything does go back to exactly how it was a week ago. Asbel gets better, everyone is back to normal, but you’ll never be able to erase what’s happened. Nothing will change the fact that Solomnus will go after Lambda. It’s inevitable, he’ll hunt him until the ends of the planet; there’s no escape. But you don’t have to worry, you know Asbel would never let Solomnus destroy your peaceful lives, or hurt your family.” 

“Exactly!” Cheria insisted. “Neither would I, we can overcome anything together!” 

“Together? Do you really think that’s how it will be? How long before Asbel realizes that the fighting will never end? He’d never abandon Lambda; you know this. How long before he leaves you, vanishes without a trace in order to protect you and the baby? How long before you’re alone, waiting in an empty manor with no one but your own broken heart to keep you company?!” 

“Shut up!” Cheria cried, pressing her hands tightly over her ears. She didn’t want to hear it, she didn’t! She hated this girl, this living reflection of herself, but more than that she hated the truth in her words. She hated that she knew Asbel would do such a thing; he’d do it without a second thought. Because he could never abandon a friend, even if that friend was Lambda, and she knew he would choose to abandon her instead. Ultimately if it came down to it, he would still choose to leave her behind. No, that wasn’t true; she couldn’t let herself believe that! She had to trust him… to believe that it would never come to that.   

“And if that doesn’t happen, then what?” the fake goaded. “What happens when Lambda gets bored of playing house with you and little Sophie? What happens when he inevitably gives up on humanity again? He’ll set out to destroy the world, only this time he’ll take your precious Asbel with him as he spirals down into hell.”

“Stop it!!” 

“Face it!” Cheria’s reflection taunted heartlessly. “You regret that Asbel ever saved his life!”

“Cheria, don’t listen to her!” Malik insisted, closing the gap between him and his companion. 

“Well well, the brave and mighty Captain to the rescue, is it?” The fake Cheria asked. “Why don’t you share your story? After all, you know all about regrets, don’t you?” 

“I don’t know what you think you’re going to accomplish with this, but-”

“Yes, he certainly does,” a second voice came from behind the former instructor, its consulate tones so engraved in his mind, that Malik could never mistake them, and the familiar sound stopped his heart.

Turning around, Malik’s eyes locked onto an image that he never dreamed he’d see standing before him again.

“Lorelia…?” 


	15. Cheria's Conviction; Malik's Loss

“Lorelia…?”

Malik felt the shock paralyze his limbs, slowly trickling down through his chest until the rest of the world faded save for the woman before him. Keeping his head level was impossible; contingencies darted across his mind in a flurry he could hardly keep up with. It was impossible; this entire situation was impossible! Lorelia had died; he had held her in his arms while watching the light fade from her eyes. Yet even after all these years, he could still remember every detail, every inch of the woman that she had been, and each memory described the person standing before him.

From the way her hair fell lightly across her face, to the clean crisp military uniform she wore, there was not a single detail out of place. She was flawless, even in the way she set Malik’s heart beating like it hadn’t in decades.

“Impossible,” the words escaped Malik’s lips. “It can’t be…”

“What’s wrong, Malik?” Lorelia asked, a playful smile on her face. “Has it been so long that you’ve forgotten me?”

“I could never forget you,” Malik answered. “But what is this? I… I watched you die, this can’t possibly be real.”

“I assure you, I’m very real,” Lorelia insisted. “Ever since that night the soldiers caught me, I’ve been thinking about everything you’d said, everything we’d done. I knew I had to come back and speak with you.”

“Lorelia, I-”

“You don’t need to explain,” Lorelia cut him off with a soft shake of her head.  “I understand now why you said the things you did, why you acted that way. Please, come with me. We finally have the chance to start making up for all that lost time.”

“There are so many things I’ve wanted to say to you,” Malik replied. “All these years, I’ve wondered what I would do if I could see you just one more time, and yet I’m struck dumb. I’ve always wished for nothing more than the chance to speak to you again, to say the things I wasn’t able to say before.”

“It’s alright Malik, I know. There are so many things, that I’ve wanted to tell you as well. So come, let’s both return to Zavhert. I’ll treat you to some lilac liqueur and we can take all the time we want to say the things we’ve kept to ourselves for all these years.”

“Believe me when I say there’s nothing I’d rather do more,” Malik answered. “But right now I’m in the middle of a very important mission, a mission where the life of a dear friend hangs in the balance. I can’t stop now, Lorelia, not even for you.”

“Malik, even after all these years, you still lie to yourself about your feelings.” 

“What do you mean by that?”

“Even after all the time that’s passed you’ve never been able to care for another like you cared for me,” Lorelia stated simply. “Isn’t that why it was so easy for you to abandon your friends, abandon the very allies whose lives depended on you? You threw everything away when I died, even your own country. You did what was best for you then, why not do the same again now? Be honest with yourself for once, you know that you want to come with me.”

“Your offer is tempting,” Malik conceded. “But I can’t simply abandon a friend in need of my help.”

“But you don’t really want to help them, do you?” Lorelia stated.

“What? Of course I do.”

“It’s okay to admit it, Malik,” Lorelia continued. “It hurts to be with them, doesn’t it?”

“Captain… what does she mean?” Cheria asked.

“It’s why you avoid them, you can’t stand to see them happy. They made all the choices you could not; they’ve achieved everything you ever wanted. Married to the one they love, a peaceful home, and a family; it’s everything you can never have. It hurts to watch, so you avoid them. You jumped when you heard they were in trouble, but that wasn’t the only reason you came, now was it? Deep down you just wanted to watch it fall apart, just like your own life had. Misery truly does love company.”

“So making them miserable will make me happy? Is that what you’re trying to suggest?”

“Malik, all those years ago we couldn’t be honest with each other and it ended in tragedy. Why do you insist on repeating the same mistakes? All you need to do is be honest with yourself, truly honest about your feelings. Come with me. Leave this petty matter of eleth and antidotes to another; abandon this mission and come live the life you’ve always dreamed of having.”

“No Captain! Please don’t!” Cheria cried out. “Don’t leave me here alone, I can’t do this by myself!”

“But you don’t have to do anything,” Cheria’s double insisted.

“I told you, I won’t give up. I can’t just leave Asbel to die!”

“Of course not, but what if it only meant Lambda’s life?”

“What are you saying?” Cheria asked.

“Do you really think that Lambda would just sit back and let Asbel die? He’d find a way to save him. Backed against the wall, he would do anything, even at the cost of his own life. You watched him do it once. All you have to do is fail. Slip, break the device on the ice. That’s all it would take. Lambda will take the fall and the world would finally be safe again. It’s your chance to be rid of him forever.”

“No, that’s not what I want!” Cheria stated resolutely, her brown eyes burning with the fire ignited within. When had it come to this? When had she grown so weak that she would even consider sacrificing someone else for her own benefit? This wasn’t right, not at all, and she was tired of letting this imposter play with her feelings! “I don’t want anyone else to be hurt, I’m tired of watching the people I care about suffer!”

“I’m with you, Cheria,” Malik’s voice came from behind her.

“Captain! I thought you-”

“Nah,” Malik answered, his back pressed against Cheria’s own. “It would only be tempting if it were really Lorelia, but that woman most certainly is not.”

“Malik, you would reject me?” Lorelia asked, feigning an expression of pain.

“You can’t fool me,” Malik replied. “Above all else, Lorelia was dedicated to her companions and to her duties. She would never suggest abandoning a mission, least of all for her own personal gain. She was a strong and devoted person who always put the wellbeing of her friends above her own and my greatest regret is not telling her these things myself. However, I won’t be fooled by some pathetic illusion of her either.”

“Malik please,” Lorelia stepped back when his hand reached for his bladerang. Her hands reached up in her own defense. “You wouldn’t kill me again, would you?”

“You’re not Lorelia,” Malik replied. “You’re nothing more than a manifestation of my own regrets. Perhaps I am a bit jealous of the people around me who possessed the strength to do the things I could not, but that is all the more reason I want happiness for them. I want to see them go on to achieve everything they can possibly dream of, and knowing that I was able to help them, even in a small way, achieve those goals makes me happy as well. I will never regret helping them find that path, and I will never stop walking my own. I vowed that I would live a life worthy of both Lorelia and Kurt, and doing so doesn’t involve indulging in lies or abandoning my friends. I won’t run away, not this time!”

In a flash Malik ripped his weapon from his back and hurled it forward. In a shriek the image of Lorelia dissolved under the bladerang’s weight leaving nothing but air where the woman had once stood.  

“Rest in peace, Lorelia.”

Cheria dared glance over her shoulder for a moment, but when she did she couldn’t help but notice the profound regret that had taken hold over Malik. He had figured out the truth, but it still didn’t make striking her down any easier. Cheria could relate, were it Sophie or Asbel standing before her, she didn’t know she would have the courage to attack them. This horrible illusion though, she had no qualms with.

“I understand now,” Cheria began, looking her reflection straight in the eyes. “All of this is just an illusion, isn’t it?”

“You think I’m not real?” The shadow replied.

“No, you are real,” Cheria conceded, her realization giving her strength. The words had flooded her, overwhelmed her before as she listened to her every fear laid bare before her were it the most obvious conclusion in the world. Now she could see it for what it truly was, and that only reaffirmed her resolve. “You’re the thoughts at the back of my mind that I refuse to listen to. You’re the darkness in my heart, nothing more.”

“So you admit it, you admit that you don’t want to do any of this.”

“A part of me does. Just like I know there’s a part of me deep down that’s as ugly and spiteful as you are. As much as I hate to admit it, I know that you’re right. I got angry and blamed Lambda for everything because I was frightened by my own helplessness. I tried to make myself feel better about having let this happen by pushing the responsibility onto someone else, when really I am just as much to blame.”

The doppelganger pulled a knife from her holster and fired it at Cheria, but she easily struck the attack from the air.

“I’ve always been a bit jealous of Lambda,” Cheria continued, readying her own defenses. “Asbel trusts him with everything, even his own mind and heart. They’re always together and their minds are constantly interacting, to say that they’re close doesn’t begin to do their bond justice. But that’s to be expected.”

“Yet he betrayed that trust by allowing Asbel to fall ill.”

“No, Lambda is always looking out for Asbel,” Cheria insisted. “He’s always gone out of his way to protect him… to protect all of us. I knew that, but I think in the past few days I might have forgotten. I let my bitterness and fear get the better of me and I forgot that he’s one of my friends too.”

“He’ll still be the one to take Asbel away from you!” The shadow of Cheria charged her original firing a set of daggers that the healer swiftly sidestepped.

Cheria returned the strike, grazing her opponent who hadn’t been as quick as she. Before the doppelganger had a chance to mend her wounds, Cheria continued her offensive, forcing the girl back with each pace.

“It’s true that I worry about the past repeating itself, and its true that I don’t know what the future will bring. The only thing I can do is trust in my friends, and in Asbel. I trust that Richard and Lambda won’t make the same mistakes, and I trust that they can prove to Solomnus that they aren’t a threat anymore. In the same way I know that Asbel would never allow any of those terrible things you’ve said to happen. He, no, both of us love this world too much... and now we have another we need to share that love with more than anything,” Cheria said fondly. “There is always a small chance that Lambda may take Asbel from me someday, but I believe in Asbel’s love for me, and because of that I can believe in Lambda as well, because they are part of each other, and both are precious to me.”

“You’re pathetic!” The doppelganger shouted, launching herself forward, blades in hand. Cheria sidestepped the attack with grace, swinging around in time to catch the knives before they struck her. The shadow tried ducking around her but Cheria followed her movements and pinned her down with an attack of her own. “You let yourself believe those things; it’s no wonder you get left behind.”

“Whether or not that happens is entirely up to me, and I’ve decided that I won’t be left behind again. If Asbel ever thinks of something foolish like leaving to protect me, then I’ll just have to hunt him down myself. I won’t sit back helplessly, just as I won’t take the easy way out and force Lambda to save Asbel for me. I’ll protect them both, I’ll protect my family with my own power!”

The fake Cheria skid around here opponent, trying to take advantage of the opening to Cheria’s right, but she was too quick for that and countered with an arte that the shadow scrambled to dodge. In her haste to evade the strike, she backed herself into a corner.

“You were wrong about one thing,” Cheria declared, the eleth for her cryas arc peaking in a swirl of energy that sent the entire room aglow. “Saving Lambda is what made Asbel who he is today, and leaving him to die… that’s just not Asbel at all. He would never be the person he’s become if he and Lambda hadn’t met, just like I wouldn’t be the person I am today either. Saving him, and walking the path we have has made both of us happy, and because of that, I have absolutely no regrets!”

Cheria’s arte culminated, the light exploding into a glyph that lit the ground and rained light upwards, skewering the mirror image that shattered before her. The arte remained a brief moment before vanishing, leaving the chamber alarmingly silent.

“That was quite the ordeal,” Malik commented.

“Indeed, I’m just glad it’s over,” Cheria agreed. “Wait… you heard all that didn’t you?” Her cheeks suddenly flushed several shades of red.

“Perhaps, but there’s nothing you said that you’ve to be ashamed of,” Malik replied. “I think those feelings are perfectly natural, and you confronted them with grace and conviction. Few people have the strength to face their inner darkness and overcome it as you did. You should be proud.”

“Thank you,” Cheria replied. “But I still feel foolish for letting that kind of thinking dictate my actions. I think I may have said some things that were... out of line.”

“I don’t think you’ve done any irreparable damage,” Malik commented.

“No, but I do think I owe someone an apology,” Cheria replied.

“Then once this is all over, you should be sure to do that. Don’t leave yourself with any regrets.”

“Speaking of regrets, who was that woman? Lorelia you called her? She seems as if she was someone important to you.”

“Yes, she was a dear friend from many years ago.”

“Forgive me for prying, but it seems like she was more than simply a friend.”

“I seem to be slipping in my old age,” Malik commented with a sigh, a satisfied smile dawning his face in spite of his words. “Yes, she was more to me than simply a friend, but that was all a long time ago. Perhaps she was right in saying that I’ve never moved on. Maybe it’s time that I put all that behind me once and for all.”

“Yes, lets put all this of this behind us,” Cheria agreed. “I’d much rather not think on the horrible things they said ever again.”

“Then it’ll be our little secret.”

“Agreed,” Cheria said with a giggle.

“Now,” Cheria picked up Pascal’s device from the ground where she’d set it. “Time to see if this works as well as Pascal claims it will." 

Carefully approaching the Valkines, Cheria held her breath, waiting for the massive cryas to protest, or for the guardian to come swooping down on her. Her fears proved groundless and when the machine contacted the Valkines it began to glow and churn, the cryas at its heart taking on a strong red glow. 

“I can’t help but wonder what those strange illusions were,” Cheria commented as the device worked. “Was that the power of the Valkines?”

“Or its guardian,” Malik supposed. “They’ve shown us they can bend space, I don’t imagine the odd illusion is much trouble.”

“Forgive me for saying but, if that was the Valkines’ guardian, it didn’t put up much of a fight. The dragons I recall were frighteningly strong.”

“A different type of warfare,” Malik provided. “Likely it wasn’t their goal to kill us. It seemed those illusions had something else in mind. Though they used our pasts against us, the two had a common goal.”

“They were both trying to convince us not to take the eleth,” Cheria realized. “They were just trying to protect the Valkines.”

“Precisely.”

“If that’s the case then I’m worried for Richard and Sophie,” Cheria commented. “The darkness in their past is stronger than most.”

“I wonder about that,” Malik mused.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s true they’ve faced a great many tragedies together in the past, but such things only make bonds grow stronger.” 

“That may be true,” Cheria conceded. “But that’s only if the darkness doesn’t rip them apart first.”


	16. Malik's Lesson; Sophie's Questions

Windor’s capital was truly a splendid sight, and no matter how often Richard walked its streets, he never failed to appreciate the majestic beauty that permeated the historic city. Unlike in Lhant where everyone jumped at the sight of him, his presence in Barona was much more common and while the citizens would move aside to allow him through, offering a small nod in respect, there wasn’t nearly the hustle that followed him everywhere else he went. He did note that the guards were eyeing him warily, likely wondering where his usual escort was but none were so bold as to interrupt him and he continued by without offering any explanation. He’d be retuning to that world soon enough, he wanted this to last while it could.

The afternoon breeze picked up, bringing with it the smell of ocean air and sound of birds as they skittered about the city’s many trees. Richard paused for a moment, watching Gloandi’s distinct outline in the distance as it glowed a healthy green, fuelling a second breeze that gust across the platform on which he and Sophie stood, carrying a mixture of coloured leaves with it.

“I really love Barona,” Sophie commented from Richard’s side. “It feels like it’s been a long time since I was here.”

“You know it’s only ever a ferry ride away,” Richard provided. “You’re welcome at the castle any time you wish.”

“Thank you Richard,” Sophie replied. “It’s just… Asbel has been so busy lately, I really wanted to help him out.”

“Do you enjoy helping Asbel with his work?”

“Yes!” Sophie replied eagerly. “He put me in charge of all the flowerbeds in Lhant. Its my job to make sure all the flowers bloom so that Lhant looks beautiful for all the visitors.”

“So that’s why everything looked so well kept. You’ve been doing a wonderful job, Sophie. I might have to steal you from Asbel and get some help here in Barona.”

“That would be fun,” Sophie agreed. “I’ll come visit more often, and we can go to our secret fort together! Is it still there?”

“It eagerly awaits your return,” Richard confirmed with a smile. Sophie didn’t reply to this, instead she spent a moment studying his face. “Sophie? Is something the matter?”

“No, it’s just… you seem happy.”

“Yes, perhaps it isn’t right of me to be so eager while Asbel is suffering.”

“Asbel would want you to be happy,” Sophie pointed out.

“He would, wouldn’t he? He’s always putting everyone before himself, it makes me envious of his strength.”

“You’re strong too Richard,” Sophie stated. “You’re always making me and everyone else happy.”

“Thank you Sophie, but if I’m to be truthful, the time I spend with you all is among the rare moments I’m allowed such happiness. That’s why… that’s why we must save Asbel, no matter what.”

“How come you can’t be happy at home?” Sophie asked. “You don’t like it here in Barona?”

“No, I quite like this city, but… it isn’t quite that simple. There are many other things…”

“Like what?”

Richard fought to find the words to answer Sophie’s query. It was a simple question, why wasn’t he happy here in Barona? Yet it was a question with no one easy answer. There was no form to the clouds that hung over him day to day, no single cause or reason he could identify. All he knew… was that it was only those brief moments he spent with his friends that the sun broke through into his world.

“Your Majesty!” A voice cut through Richard’s thoughts and he looked up to see a woman approach them. Though there was no call for ceremony, she was dressed in her finest, carrying an ornate fan in her left hand. Her face seemed familiar but Richard couldn’t place her save that she was among Windor’s nobility.

“Good day,” Richard replied, nodding his head in acknowledgement. “I hope you find it treating you well.”

“Oh you’re too kind,” the woman answered. “My daughter said as much of you when she returned from the castle. I see she was not exaggerating.”

So that’s why this woman seemed familiar to him. She was family to one of the girls who had been sent to meet with him. He thought back on the people he had met with and one girl stood out as looking similar to the woman before him. They shared the same hazel eyes and rounded chins.

“So,” the woman continued when Richard did not reply. “What did you think of her? Do be honest with me, now.”

“She was a lovely girl,” Richard provided. “Her kindness becomes her and words do not do justice to her warm heart. Any man would be lucky to have her.”

“But not you?” the woman queried. Richard was impressed; she was perceptive.

“No, I’m afraid not,” Richard answered honestly. “Someone as wonderful as her would be wasted on me.”

“Thank you for your honesty,” the woman replied with a small bow. Richard feared he may have offended her but when she stood back up there was no resentment in her expression. Perhaps even some relief. He watched her gaze pass from him to Sophie who stood just behind him. A smile cracked her face. “And good luck to you,” she added before wandering off.

“Richard, who was that woman?” Sophie asked once the person in question had disappeared around a corner.

“I met with her daughter some time ago,” Richard provided.

“Why did you meet with her?”

“Well...” Richard brought a hand up to his chin. “How to put this…”

“Are you looking for a Cheria?” Sophie asked.

“Yes,” Richard laughed. “That’s one way of putting it. But if I was able to find someone who is as dear to me as Cheria is to Asbel, then I’d count myself a lucky man indeed.”

“This girl that you met, did you love her?”

“She was a very nice girl, but no, I didn’t harbour any special feelings for her.”

“Asbel said that you’ve been meeting with lots of girls,” Sophie continued.

“Did he now?” Richard queried. At least that explained Sophie’s unique understanding of the situation. Still, it was unlike Asbel to gossip.

“He did. I wanted you to come visit, but he said you were busy and I’d have to ask later.”

“I see,” Richard laughed, understanding how Asbel had been forced to provide an explanation. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to come visit at the time, but you are always welcome at the castle, no matter who else may also be present.”

“Even if you find a Cheria someday?” Sophie inquired.

“Especially if I find a Cheria someday,” Richard answered. “After all, I certainly can’t have her not knowing my best friends, now can I?”

“Even if… you have your own daughter someday?” Sophie asked.

“Of course, but Sophie, why do you ask that?” Richard inquired.

“No reason,” Sophie replied quietly.

“Are you worried about the baby?” Richard prodded. Sophie shifted uncomfortably. “Don’t be, Sophie,” he continued when she didn’t provide an answer. “I’m sure that everything will be fine. Asbel and Cheria will be counting on you to help them out. They’ll need you to help take care of your new little brother or sister.”

“I know,” Sophie replied. “Cheria told me the same thing, but so far I haven’t really done much. I want to help, but I don’t know a lot about babies, so I don’t know what to do.”

“They’ve been quite busy lately, haven’t they?”

Sophie nodded.

“Is that why you went to visit Hubert in Strahta?”

Sophie nodded again. “I know they have lots to do, so I don’t want to trouble them,” she said. “I don’t want to be a burden.”

“Sophie…” Richard began, but found himself unsure how to proceed. He had little doubt that Asbel and Cheria were completely unaware of Sophie’s feelings on the subject, and that was a fact he would be sure to remedy at the first possible opportunity. The last thing he wanted to see was Sophie isolating herself, she had spent long enough alone. “I may not know much about babies either,” he continued. “But I do know that Asbel and Cheria would never consider you a burden.”

“If you want to learn more about babies, the Captain could teach you,” Sophie suggested. “He’s been teaching me all kinds of things.”

“Oh?” Richard inquired. “And what have you learned so far?”

“He taught me that when an Asbel and a Cheria love each other a magical monster called a stork will spot them and will bring them a healthy baby. The stork will even let you talk to the baby if you put your hand on the mommy’s belly.”

“Is that so?” Richard asked, trying to fight the grin on his face.

“Yes. Except, I don’t remember seeing a stork when Fermat had her baby. Is it really small?”

“Oh yes,” Richard replied. “They can be very small, and very fast. So fast that sometimes, you can’t even see them.”

“Wow, that’s amazing,” Sophie’s eyes went wide. “I want to see it.”

“Well then we’ll just have to keep an extra close watch for it when the baby comes,” Richard replied.

“Okay,” Sophie nodded. “Maybe if Asbel gets better, he can help us look.”

“Not if, Sophie, when,” Richard corrected her.

“I hope he does,” Sophie’s voice became quiet and meek. “Its all my fault that he’s like this. I just can’t let anything happen to him, I have to protect him.”

“This isn’t your fault Sophie. We all feel the same way you do,” Richard re-assured her. “Asbel has done a lot for each and every one of us, and no one wants to see anything happen to him. So have faith in your friends and in yourself. You can trust us, right?”

Sophie looked back up at Richard, but she offered no reply.

 

**********

The two continued walking in silence, any energy their previous conversations may have brought had vanished into the afternoon breeze.  The Royal Sanctuary loomed overhead casting an eerie light on the pair that travelled without so much as a word. While the silence between them had begun comfortably enough, every step he took left Richard feeling slightly more unsettled. The Catacombs had changed little over the years, still as dark and gloomy as he remembered them being, even as a child. This place held great sway over him. After all, it was here that everything had begun.

It had started so innocently; he had wanted to sneak Asbel and the others into the castle, to show them the home he had once been so incredibly proud of. But that night Cedric had made his move, had poisoned Richard and he’d barely escaped with his life as he crawled dying into the catacombs. He never witnessed the particulars of Sophie’s death; when he woke again, Asbel, Hubert and Cheria all lay unconscious on the ground before him. With the last threads of his life he cursed Cedric’s actions, he pleaded for his life and Lambda responded to that. They came together and spent the next seven years revelling in each other’s hatred and distrust of the world around them.

Lambda had saved his life, then and countless times in the years to follow. He could no longer tally the number of poisons he’d been fed; the times someone had tried to stab him in the night. Even now he slept lightly, listening for the tell-tale sign that yet another sought his life. It was thanks to Lambda he had survived all these years, and Richard was grateful for his help, yet at the same time, Richard couldn’t help but wonder for what purpose he’d lived. So that he could go on to rip the world’s foundations out from under it? What good had he really done anyone? While he was glad with how things turned out in the end, he simply could not ignore the means used to get there. If only he hadn’t been so weak! If only… if only he were stronger.

“Richard, stop,” Sophie pleaded.

“Sophie?” Richard queried, surprised by her sudden request. “What’s wrong?”

Sophie remained silent, her unwavering gaze looked straight ahead of her at a stone wall barren of anything that might retain her interest. Her expression had become unreadable and she suddenly reminded Richard of how she’d been in days long past.

“Please Sophie, if you’ve something to say, do say it,” Richard urged gently. “You’ve been somewhat closed off with me since we re-united at the manor. I haven’t done anything to offend you, have I?”

“No!” Sophie insisted, regaining a hint of her prior energy. “It’s just that… I’m afraid.”

“Are you worried about Asbel?” Richard asked. “If so, then don’t be. Asbel isn’t going to give up on us. He’s always pulled through before, and I know he will this time as well.”

“No, it’s not Asbel I’m worried about,” Sophie replied. “I’m worried about you, Richard.”

“About me?”

“You and Lambda… you both feel like you did four years ago. I’m afraid; I don’t want to have to fight you again. Are you sure it’s okay to let Lambda take over? What if you’re just not compatible with each other somehow? What if something happens?”

“Sophie… how long has this been going on?” Richard asked, taken aback by Sophie’s words. While even Richard had felt some residual darkness after his and Lambda’s fight on Fodra, surely it wasn’t still lingering even now. What then could be making Sophie so uncomfortable?  “How long have Lambda and I felt like that to you?”

“You always do, at least a little bit,” she replied hesitantly. “But sometimes it gets stronger, like it did just now.”

“Just now?” Richard mused. “I was merely thinking on the past, I suppose this place has that effect on me. I can’t say they’re my happiest memories. Far too often I’ve found myself here because I’ve been fleeing for my life. This place still reminds me of that fear, of all the pain I felt back then. I wonder if that is somehow the cause...”

_No._

‘Lambda?’

_The reason she is alarmed, that she is reminded of her mission is simple._

‘And why is that?’ The monarch queried, concern painting even his thoughts.

_She does not fully trust us. Asbel has her complete and utter faith; she does not bear the slightest hesitation. She knows that he would not defect alongside of me._

‘But not I…. I have made that mistake before…’ Richard finished, any temporary cheer in his posture vanishing. He… could not blame Sophie for that. After all, it was his fault that she had nearly died, he who had used even their friendship pact to try and destroy her. That she would hold lingering doubts… that was surely normal.

“Richard?” Sophie looked up at him, worry clouding her normally bright gaze. “Is something wrong?”

Richard smiled faintly. “Lambda says the reason you feel that way is because you don’t trust us. You’re more aware of it, in case we begin to repeat the mistakes of our past.”

“That’s not true!” Sophie protested near instantly. “I do trust you Richard. You’re my friend!”

“It’s alright Sophie,” Richard offered gently, ignoring the weight on his chest. How… how could he blame her for such feelings? After all… was he truly any different than he had been back then? Hadn’t he already established that for all the time that had passed… he had not truly changed at all. “I’m not surprised you feel that way. Perhaps you are right to.”

“What do you mean?”

“Right now, we truly aren’t so different than we were back then, both Lambda and I. I would not take any such action, however... some of the feelings involved are very similar.”

_I’m afraid. Terrified of losing Asbel, of what it would entail. Terrified of seeing everything I care for fall to shambles around me. Terrified of being powerless, of not being able to do the first thing about it._

“Does that mean… that you and Lambda are hurting right now?”

Sophie’s question gave Richard pause, taken aback by her insight. Had she always known that? Always seen perhaps the truest reason that he had acted as he did in those days? “Yes, we’re both very worried for Asbel. Aren’t we all?”

“I’m not sure, but my chest feels heavy and I don’t like it. I’m always scared and I don’t know why. Does that mean I’m hurting too?”

“Yes Sophie, it does, and it just shows how much you care for Asbel.”

“I wasn’t able to protect him, and my particles are responsible for making him even sicker,” Sophie confessed. “So I must find a way to help heal him. It’s my responsibility.”

“Don’t worry, Sophie. We’ll definitely save him.”

“When we do, will this feeling go away?”

“I’m sure it will,” Richard answered with a nod.

“Lambda too?”

“Lambda too. So? Do you think you can try to trust us?”

“I will,” Sophie replied. “Besides, Lambda and I are friends too. The four of us made a friendship pact, right?”

“That’s right,” Richard agreed. “And a friendship pact can never truly be broken. You and Asbel proved it when you didn’t give up on us. That’s why I know that Asbel will be okay, so long as we don’t give up on him, he will definitely come back to us.”  

Richard’s words were silenced by the gust of wind that met him and Sophie as they entered the massive chamber that sat innocently below Windor’s Valkines. The air seemed to surround them, pulling Sophie’s hair into an array of knots before finishing its evaluation and escaping to the remaining reaches of the chamber.

The monsters that had once congregated here had long since been reduced to a scarce few and while Richard still insisted his Knights keep tabs on the cavern; it served as little more than a training activity for the students at the Academy. There were no more than a handful of nova monsters that wandered among the ruins’ intricate maze. Without Fodra’s monsters to instigate them, either their own experience with humans or Lambda’s intervention kept them at bay and the pair encountered little trouble as they ventured through the cavern. Having led expeditions down here on multiple occasions, Richard knew the ruins’ layout, including the branches he and Asbel never had the chance to explore on their initial expedition. One such path he knew should take them along the far wall, directly to Gloandi’s base.

Eventually the ruins gave way to a rocky path that guided them along the cavern’s edge. The narrow ledge made it difficult for Richard and Sophie to walk side by side and Richard was glad that soon they’d emerge on a broader platform at the base of the Valkines. After such a difficult journey, the end was finally in sight.

Perhaps it was this thought that left Richard so vastly unprepared for what he found when he rounded the final corner. He certainly hadn’t expected to see anyone other than themselves in this forlorn place, but the person he discovered stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Impossible…”

Sophie rounded the corner and somewhere beyond his shell-shocked mind Richard heard her gasp.

“Asbel!”


	17. Sophie's Trial; Richard's Strength

Standing calmly at Gloandi’s base, Asbel looked up at the sound of his friends’ voice. When his blue eyes met Richard’s the young king was surprised by how odd the sight seemed. He’d grown so used to seeing Lambda peering back at him alongside Asbel that to see him with two blue eyes left Richard almost unsettled. The feeling of peculiarity didn’t stop there. Though every detail of the man before them was accurate, every feature in place from his white coat to his warm smile, there was something in his aura that felt distinctly off. Something about him that just didn’t sit right.

And yet, the person standing before him was manifest of everything Richard had been working towards. His skin was no longer a deathly pallor, his posture was full of his usual energy. Even his smile carried with it the light Richard always remembered. He wanted nothing more than to believe what his eyes were showing him, but he just couldn’t ignore the pit in his chest that held him back.

“Asbel!” Sophie ran up to their companion before Richard had the chance to hold her back. “Asbel you’re okay! You’re not sick anymore!”

Why didn’t the sight make him happy? Richard couldn’t understand the apprehension that flooded him. He should be overcome with relief that his best friend was okay, he should be rejoicing at the miracle that brought Asbel back to them. Sophie was clearly happy, so why was all he could feel regret? Was he really that selfish? Upset that once again Asbel conquered his demons of his own strength, without needing Richard’s help at all? Richard allowed his gaze to wander up to his two dearest friends. Did they really need him at all?

“Hey there Sophie,” Asbel replied, placing a hand gently over her head. His eyes then wandered back up to his best friend. “Hey Richard.”

“What are you doing here?” Richard asked, still unsettled by his newly present companion.  “Better yet, how did you know to come here?”

“I woke up at the manor and Frederick told me what everyone’s been doing,” Asbel explained. “He said you guys had all gone off to try and find a way to cure me. I can’t begin to tell you how much that means to me. You’ve been through so much, just to help me out.”

“So… you’re all better now?” Sophie asked.

“I guess so,” Asbel answered. “At least I don’t feel sick anymore. I came here to tell you guys that I’m okay now and you don’t need to get the eleth. You don’t need to worry about letting Lambda control you again. We can all go home together.”

“Asbel,” Sophie wrapped her arms around her companion, soaking in the warmth that was just as she remembered. Whenever she was lost or unsure, it was this feeling that helped her find the strength to continue. It hadn’t been very long, but already she missed his comforting presence. So then why? Why was her chest still tight? Why had all those feelings not gone away like Richard said they would? Was there another reason?

“What’s the matter Sophie?” Asbel asked, returning her gesture.

“I was so worried about you!” Sophie insisted.

“Come on Sophie, you don’t have to worry about me,” Asbel replied.

“But it was my fault that all this happened to you in the first place!” Sophie insisted. “I left you alone when I should have stayed to protect you! If I had been there then you wouldn’t have gotten sick at all. If weren’t for my particles then Fodra wouldn’t have been able to hurt you!” 

“Sophie, it’s alright. Even if your particles were the ones to poison me, I don’t think there’s anything you could have done, even if you were around. They were inside me, so I would have gotten sick regardless. You couldn’t have protected me- no- you don’t  _have_  to protect me Sophie. That’s my job.”

“I’m sorry Asbel,” Sophie said meekly, stepping back out of his embrace. “It really is all my fault, I should never have gone to Strahta! I just…”

“Come on Sophie, don’t be like that. You should just do whatever you want to do. If you want to go to Strahta, go to Strahta, heck you can travel the world again if you want,” Asbel pointed out. “It might even help us out, we’ll be able to get stuff done for the baby once you’re out of the way.”

“Asbel!” Richard interjected angrily. 

“You’re just going to have to learn to do things on your own now, we’re not going to have time for you once the baby gets here.”

“I want to help!” Sophie insisted. “I want to help with the baby! I want to help take care of my little brother or sister!”

“But what are you going to do to help?” Asbel asked. “Face it, Sophie, you really don’t know the first thing about taking care of others. You can barely take care of yourself some days, and you can’t even protect us, so what do you plan to do?”

“I… I still want to try. I want to protect you all! I promise I won’t fail next time!”

“It’s okay Sophie,” Asbel insisted. “Even if anything happens, I’ll always have Lambda to look out for me. After all, he’s the only one who noticed I was sick. I know I can count on him if I need to.”

“But…”

“You don’t trust him, right?” Asbel posed.

“I do!” Sophie insisted, her voice lacking any conviction. “Lambda is our friend too.”

“But you don’t know for how long. Every day you worry that things will change, that you’ll end up having to fight us. You don’t know why things changed and you never know if they’ll go back to how they did before.”

“I don’t want to fight you, Asbel…” Sophie replied.

“That’s all the more reason we don’t need to be repeating the past,” Asbel insisted, offering his hand to Sophie. “Lets go back to the manor and we can have a nice long chat. It’s been a long time since all our friends were together, right?" 

“Okay…” Sophie trailed off silently, allowing Asbel to lead her back towards the narrow ledge.

“I think that’s enough,” Richard stated sharply, stepping between the pair and their destination.

“Come on Richard,” Asbel insisted. “Aren’t you coming too? It’s been awhile since we’ve had the chance to catch up.”

“How long do you plan on keeping this up?”

“On keeping what up?” Asbel asked causing Richard to exhale sharply.

_Caution._

‘It’s alright Lambda,’ Richard answered silently. ‘I know now, as well.’

“I thought I had told you enough was enough,” Richard stated, his eyes locking sharply onto the man standing before him. Drawing his rapier, he pointed it directly at his foe, forcing him back in surprise. “I’ve had enough of your lies. Now let Sophie go.”

“Richard?” Asbel steeped back cautiously, surprise painted falsely over an expectant face.

“What are you doing?” Sophie jumped up, standing between him and Asbel. Whatever hesitancy Asbel’s words had instilled in her vanished.

“Sophie, stand down,” Richard demanded sharply.

“So you’re starting to show your true colours after all,” Asbel said. “I was worried this might happen, the two of you don’t have any will power at all do you? You’re so close to all that eleth that you just can’t leave without taking it.”

“Richard why are you doing this?” Sophie demanded. No. She didn’t want this. She didn’t want them to fight again. Hadn’t Richard said that she could trust them? So why was he pointing his sword at Asbel again? She wouldn’t let this happen! Not again! “Asbel is okay now, we don’t need Gloandi’s eleth anymore. Please just come back to the manor with us!”

“You never wanted it to help me,” Asbel answered. “That was just a fringe benefit. In reality you jumped at the chance to steal eleth again didn’t you? I really thought better of the two of you. I really thought you were able to change.”

“Silence!” Richard lunged forward but Asbel easily sidestepped the strike. Richard swung around but stopped short when Sophie placed herself in his path, arms stretched wide between the two combatants.

“Why are you fighting?” Sophie demanded, her eyes starting to shine, the pain in her chest becoming too much to contain. “Why? Why is this happening? You two are friends! You shouldn’t be fighting each other! I can’t- I won’t watch you do this again! You- You promised! You promised me that we’d never have to fight you again! Please Richard! Please stop this!”

“True, I made that promise to you and to Asbel,” Richard admitted.

“I won’t let you hurt each other even… even if I have to fight you!” 

Richard swallowed hard, trying to settle the weight in his chest, the memory of a time not nearly long enough ago to spare him the pain it brought. Though he was more that certain, seeing Sophie stand against him, fire in her eyes and prepared to fight… his conviction wavered. Was he really doing the right thing?

“Sophie,” Richard continued calmly despite the feelings brewing within, his blade still raised. “That isn’t Asbel.”

“What?”

“What are you talking about, Richard?” Asbel demanded.

“I’ll admit, you put up a good act,” Richard replied. “You’ve fooled Sophie, and if I’d been alone, you might have fooled me as well. However, no matter how good your acting, there’s no way you could ever fool Lambda.”

“You’re not…” Sophie turned to the man standing behind her, desperately searching his features for the truth. “You’re not Asbel?”

“Don’t believe him Sophie,” Asbel replied. “He doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He’s trying to confuse you. You don’t trust them, you know inside what they’re doing is wrong deep down, right? Isn’t that what your heart is telling you?”

“My… heart?” Was that what this feeling was? But if it was her heart… why did it remind her of her mission?

“Richard is our friend, that’s why we can’t let him do this. Don’t let him convince you otherwise, its our job to save him, even from himself, right? Besides, I’m right here with you.”

“I…”

“You may look like him, but the real Asbel is nothing like you,” Richard answered. “Asbel would never say the things you’ve said, he’d never tell her she is unneeded. Would never trample all over Sophie’s feelings like that.”

“No,” Asbel conceded. “That’s what you do, isn’t it?”

Richard’s eyes narrowed and any traces of kindness slipped from Asbel’s face. His once warm smile was now condescending as one of his hands came to rest haughtily on his hip. His sapphire gaze held noting but disdain and judgment and it looked so foreign on a face that never once touched such things.

“You swore a pact of friendship with us, but it didn’t stop you from turning on us, fighting us, even trying to kill us. How do you think we felt during all of that? How do you think it felt to have spent all our time and effort defending you, defending the good person we thought you were only to have you point your sword at us? Only to have you walk in and destroy everything!”

“But that wasn’t-” Sophie tried to intervene.

“And then, when we’d finally managed to stop you, Sophie even found it in herself to forgive you. At World’s Eye she reached out to you in friendship, to renew our pact and what did you do? You attacked her, point blank; you almost killed her! Do you have any idea how much she suffered? How much we all suffered watching her deteriorate, lose her sight and her strength while we raced up to Fodra to save her?”

“I never betrayed you Richard; it was always you that betrayed  _me._  Or should I show you all the scars I have to prove it?”

Richard visibly flinched, his breath catching in his chest. Even knowing it wasn’t Asbel… the blows were not lessened, did not cease how each syllable killed him a bit more inside until he wished he no longer existed at all.

“How many times did that blade aim for my heart? Did the monster that was supposed to be my best friend rip through me, laugh at me when I couldn’t even stand to meet him? How could you even fathom to understand the pain of any of that? You think you suffered? How much do you think we suffered? How much  _you_ made  _us_  suffer?" 

“No, I can’t begin to imagine what you must have been feeling,” Richard conceded, each statement a blow to his chest. His heart reeled under each word, each regret being thrown in his face by the image of his most trusted friend. “I know that my actions are unforgiveable. That much doesn’t need to be said.”

“You of all people know the shambles you left the world in. As King of Windor you can see people still trying to pick up the pieces of the destruction you left behind. You organize hunts and rally relief efforts to undo the damage but that will never be enough. Nothing you accomplish will ever be able to make up for the things you’ve done,” Asbel stated. “Live the rest of your life in your self-inflicted misery but even that will never come close to compensating for the things you’ve done to all these people.”

“Again, you waste your breath telling me things of which I’m already aware,” Richard replied solemnly. The weight in his chest intensifying until it laboured on his breath.

“Do you?” Asbel shot back. “Because from where I’m standing it looks to me like you and Lambda plan to start things all over again. Wasn’t this where it all began? Here at Gloandi you stole all the eleth Windor had to give, you robbed your people of the power they needed to survive for your own selfish benefit. You say you’ve changed, you’ve grown, but in reality you’re in the same exact place you were back then. Try as hard as you want, but I won’t let you! I won’t let you and Lambda set this world on a path to ruin once more!”

Asbel drew his sword, it’s metallic hues glowing green under Gloandi’s light. There was a fire, a determination within him that left Richard hesitant before his opponent. There was no jest in his actions, this Asbel was ready to attack him, and kill him if he felt the need.

“Even though you’re only a copy, even though it’s the truth, hearing those words from you is all the more harsh,” Richard confessed. “However, it is because of that harshness that I am certain you aren’t truly Asbel.”

“Richard’s right,” Sophie answered, stepping away from the doppelganger. “Asbel would never say such mean things to his friends, he isn’t like that at all!”

“I’m only telling the truth,” Asbel tried to retort.

“Truth or not, Asbel looks past those weaknesses,” Richard explained. “He sees the good in people around him and by doing that he helps them see the good in themselves. He found worth and forgiveness, even for someone like me. Perhaps I have been unduly punishing myself, and I agree that a lifetime will never be enough, but indulging in such actions will never due justice to those who have truly suffered at my hand, Sophie included.”

“And I’m no different,” Sophie intervened. “I also fought Richard and Lambda, I also tried to hurt them, and I even wanted to destroy them. I did it because I wanted to protect the people important to me, even if it meant destroying myself in the process. But Asbel taught me that hurting yourself only hurts others, you can’t protect people that way. Just like I wanted to protect them, they also wanted to protect me. The feeling goes both ways!”

“But you can’t always be there,” Asbel insisted, his face darkening. “Lambda will always be the more reliable one, the one Asbel turns to. He trusts Lambda to protect him more than he’ll ever trust you.”

“No,” Sophie shook her head. “Lambda and I both protect Asbel in our own way. He would never pick one over the other, just like he would never pick the baby over me. He cherishes all his friends equally. No matter what, I know that we’ll both always have a special place in his heart.”     

“Well said, Sophie,” Richard agreed. 

Windor’s monarch tensed as he watched a wave of anger come over the reflection of Asbel that stood before them. His sword quivered dangerously as he shook from the anger and frustration that welled up within him. “If I can’t get you to listen to me,” Asbel said, his voice as unsteady as his hand. “Then I’ll stop you both myself!” 

Richard jumped in front of Sophie, his rapier deflecting Asbel’s blade just before it connected with Sophie. Wasting no more than a second, Sophie’s own gauntlets appeared on her fists and she struck out at the offending foe. Quick on his feet, the fake Asbel jumped back several paces before renewing his assault.

The sound of metal rang throughout the cavern as Sophie danced with their opponent, matching him strike for strike in an offensive flurry. She could feel each attack as it connected, each blow that was knocked aside. There was no hesitancy in her strikes, no conflict in her mind. It surprised her how easily she could attack this image of Asbel. It should feel wrong; Asbel was her friend. She remembered fighting Richard, but even with her mission to destroy Lambda driving her, she couldn’t bring herself to confront him properly. She had always hesitated, always known that her attack was wrong on some level, but this… her attacks all came so naturally that it wasn’t difficult at all. Richard was right; this definitely wasn’t Asbel. Sophie knew she would never be able to attack Asbel this easily. But if he wasn’t Asbel, who was she fighting? 

A light erupted from the earth, catching the doppelganger who hadn’t been fast enough to evade it completely. Richard’s arte converged on empty air as Asbel scrambled from the lances’ trajectory. Diverting his attention, the swordsman flew at Richard and he was hard-pressed to keep up with the flurry of strikes that Asbel put forth.

The doppelganger was far more aggressive than Asbel was, Richard noted once Sophie had come to his aid and he’d time to give this fake’s fighting style some thought. Though Asbel was always forward in battle, he kept an eye on the friends that fought alongside him, was always making sure he would be ready to protect them if need be. This copy of him was almost reckless, fighting with complete abandon and disregard for everything around them. All this creature cared for was the Valkines behind them and the eleth within. Of that much Richard was sure, because he’d finally figured out exactly what they were fighting.

“It must be frustrating,” Richard commented, piercing forward with his rapier in hand. “To have spent all that time studying humans, learning their weaknesses only to have it blow up in your face.”

“What are you talking about?” Asbel demanded.

“As Gloandi’s guardian, I don’t doubt you’ve spent your time trying to ensure that past events don’t repeat themselves. To that end, we, humanity, are undoubtedly the greatest threat to their safety. You’ve watched us, you’ve studied us, and you’ve established our greatest weakness: our human heart.”

Asbel tried to strike back but Richard easily side-stepped his strike. He swung around, his rapier dancing in the wind as it rounded back to its target. The sword’s edge collided with Asbel’s side, sending him staggering a foot back. Seeing the opening Sophie closed in, and unprepared for her assault, he could barely defend against her attacks. Richard began to gather the surrounding eleth. 

“Humans struggle, they fall and they make one mistake after another. Give them a powerful foe and they’ll bear arms together to fight it, but pit them against their own shadows and there are few who won’t succumb to the weight of their own sins. I would know, I’ve spent the last three years in a losing battle against my own regrets." 

“Richard!” Sophie called the warning just in time as Asbel’s blade collided dangerously close to his throat. His arte discarded, Richard could feel his rapier quiver under the weight of the guardian’s attack. 

“And yet,” Richard continued. “That was your greatest error. Because our hearts are also our greatest strength. We would do anything to protect the people close to us, to keep safe those we hold dear. If we don’t have the strength to accomplish this, then it means we’ll just have to find it!” 

With one swift motion, Richard pushed his blade forward and sent the fake Asbel stumbling back. Sophie jumped between the two and her fists collided with Asbel’s weakening defense. He moved to block her attacks but each time found himself taken aback by the strength behind them and each sent him retreating an inch.  Pinned under Sophie’s assault, Richard’s arte struck the doppelganger, sending him crashing to the ground. Before he had a chance to recover, he found himself staring up the length of Richard’s rapier that danced dangerously close to his face.

“You’ve won,” the fake spat bitterly in a gesture that was completely unlike Asbel. “Put an end to me and finish what you started, return this planet to the path of ruin. Prove me right.”

“No,” Richard lowered his blade.

“You’re watching all this, aren’t you Solomnus?” Richard posed, staring the fake Asbel straight in the eye. Behind them he saw a flicker, a determined flare that had finally located the foe it had been seeking. “I’m not here to fight you, or to try and destroy the system you’ve fought so hard to protect. I know that last time we betrayed you, but neither I nor Lambda are the same as we were back then. I don’t know how long it will take, or what we have to do, but if you give us a chance, we’ll prove to you that you can trust us. We will show you how much we’ve changed.”

Richard turned from his opponent, pausing a moment to ensure he didn’t hear the sound of the guardian rising again to his feet. When all remained silent, he carefully returned his blade to its sheathe. Gloandi looked down on them, its unwavering glow slowly pulsing, like a heartbeat. It was almost as if the mighty structure was waiting.

“Alright Lambda,” Richard said softly. “It’s your turn.”

The burst of power sent a small wave cascading over the platform and out into the cavern. Turning over his shoulder, Sophie saw a matching set of red eyes look back at her. She couldn’t explain the look Lambda gave her, it was full of feelings she didn’t understand, but somehow she knew, he was waiting. Sophie smiled, nodding her head once and for a brief moment she could have sworn she saw him smile back.

Gently placing his hand on Gloandi, Lambda could sense the swirling energies deep within the cryas. Turbulent as the darkest storm yet gentle as the summer breeze, this was the power of the air, the winds that nurtured an abundance of life. A small light appeared where his hand touched the stone and the eleth responded effortlessly to his command. It took only a second to gather a sufficient amount of eleth. He released his hold on the remaining supply, and it returned to its natural flow.

Releasing a breath Lambda hadn’t realized he’d held, he removed his hand from the Valkines. The energy within it surged before calming, were the giant stone sighing. 

“So it seems you have slightly different priorities,” the fake Asbel spoke, his voice carrying an air of power it had lacked previously.

“I care little to rob you of your precious eleth anymore,” Lambda replied to the being. “Continue to do with it what you will. So long as my friends and this world remain unharmed, I see no reason to bother myself with your affairs. But be warned, attempt an assault on either and I will show you no mercy.”

“Then we shall have to see what the future will bring,” Solomnus replied as the image of Asbel faded from sight.

“That we shall,” Lambda answered.

“Is everything okay?” Sophie asked, jogging up to her companion’s side. “Did you get the eleth?”

“Yes, everything is just fine. Thank you for your concern, Protos Heis.” Lambda watched Sophie shift silently. “No, you don’t care for that name do you?” He realized. “My apologies… Sophie.”

“It’s alright,” Sophie answered with a smile. “I’m just glad that we have the eleth we need to save Asbel.”

“I as well,” he agreed.

“Lambda?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry,” Sophie stated.

“Why are you apologizing?”

“Back at the manor… you were only trying to save me, but I fought against you. And… I didn’t trust you like I should have. I should have known you were looking out for Asbel, but I wouldn’t listen. So I’m sorry." 

“No, the apology is equally mine to give. I acted as rashly as you.”

“I guess that means we both care about Asbel, right?”

“Yes, well, it would be inconvenient to lose my vessel,” Lambda fired, his expression betraying the fluster he was trying to hide. “I don’t particularly care to try and find myself another home. I’m rather content with my present arrangements.”

“I… am too,” Sophie answered, but there was a hesitation in her voice.

“What is it?” Lambda queried.

“I really do trust you Lambda,” she answered in a tone that lacked conviction. “I know you won’t hurt Asbel, or anyone, or this world…” her hand curled in front of her chest. So why… why was this feeling still here? Why was she still being reminded of her mission? She trusted him. She really did.

“Yet you still feel on edge, as though you ought to be destroying me,” Lambda returned, leaving the humanoid to silently nod. The ancient being let out a sigh.

“It has nothing to do with your trust,” Lambda finally offered.

“But you said earlier-”

“The reason you feel more on edge when I am within Richard is because we are capable of absorbing the Lastalia. Within the cocoon I altered his form, made us able to achieve what had been our goal once. Within Asbel I would not be able to conquer the Lastalia without making similar changes first. That is all. You are reacting to our physical capacity as a potential threat, not that you do or do not believe that we are.”

“I’m glad.” Relief flooded Sophie’s face. “I’m really glad. I want us to be friends Lambda.” Lambda’s red gaze averted in a near embarrassed huff that made the humanoid giggle.  

“So what are you going to do now?” Sophie asked, her voice growing a bit more serious. “Have you figured out what Fodra wants?”

“No,” Lambda replied. “I’ve failed to gain any ground where she’s concerned. I’ve been unable to even isolate how she poisoned Asbel in the first place, much less establish her motivations. Even if we are successful in healing Asbel, I can’t be certain that I’ll be able to protect him from her going forward.”

“I’m sure you can do it,” Sophie insisted. “We both can, we’ll protect him together.”

“Your sentiments are appreciated. I think… I had grown complacent,” Lambda mused. “I always felt I could defend him against any threat, at least one capable of claiming his life. Now, I’m no longer certain. In order to ensure his safety… I will do whatever is necessary. I owe him at least that much.”

“What are you thinking?”

“I’m not certain.”

“You know Lambda, everyone believes in you,” Sophie pointed out. “We all know that you can do it. The only person who doesn’t trust you, is you.”

“I’m sorry?” Lambda queried, unsure what meaning to take from his ancient enemy’s words. 

“Everyone, Richard, me, even Asbel… we all believe in you. So you need to believe in yourself too.”

“Hmph,” Lambda chuckled, a spry smile spreading across Richard’s face.

“It seems no matter how much time we spend apart, Richard and I are doomed to remain entirely alike.”


	18. Richard's Solution; Lambda's Challenge

Hubert stood quietly in the room he had one called his own. In truth it had not been his since he had been a child and yet somewhere in his mind he still lay claim to the small space in the manor. For years it remained untouched, even the mess Asbel had once insisted on making lay in its place after they both left their home behind them. Perhaps it was that reason Hubert found the place seemed so strange now that Asbel had claimed it as his own. Though he wasn't sure which he found peculiar, the change in décor or how incredibly clean Asbel managed to keep it.

At this particular point in time however, it had returned to a state that reminded Hubert of their childhood days and Pascal could certainly rival Asbel's former skills with the wide array of equipment she'd scattered about the place. Frankly, he was amazed she'd fit so much in that pack of hers, no matter how oversized it was. That she'd been able to assemble a makeshift lab from the various pieces was an even greater testament to her ingenuity and Hubert could watch her impatience escalate as she reached the limits of what could be completed prior to the return of the others.

Hubert was beginning to regret that they'd planned to return so much in advance of their companions. True it had taken Pascal the greater portion of the past day to assemble what she had, but Hubert didn't look forward to dealing with his impatient girlfriend if the others were going to take another day to return. That wasn't the only thing that left the Strahtan Lieutenant concerned, however. Having little with which he could assist Pascal, he had spent the greater portion of their time here watching Asbel continue to deteriorate. His unnatural stillness was now broken by a rash of shallow breaths that fought to keep up with the fever he'd broken into. Normally Hubert would find such signs encouraging, but he could tell it was the final battle for his brother. It was his last attempt to fight what was killing him and if they didn't intervene before this final burst of strength wore thin, then they would be entirely too late. He had not fought his way through a desert sandstorm and an entirely too meddlesome guardian to lose now.

Besides, it wasn't like Asbel would actually die; Hubert could never count himself so lucky. He had long since accepted the fact that he would be dealing with his brother's tiresome personality for the rest of his life. To not be constantly worried that Asbel would slip up in his precarious political position, or that he was not prepared to balance his family and his duties, that he was overworking himself and not ensuring his health was fit for the father he was about to become… that would leave his life far too simple. Such stress would be a constant presence, just like his sibling… so things couldn't possibly end here.

It was with great relief that Hubert heard the manor's great doors creak open and while he'd normally scowl that Asbel hadn't had someone fix the rusty hinges, for now he accepted the announcement that someone had entered the manor. After kicking half the overly concerned staff out on a brief holiday, Hubert could be assured the recent arrivals were one of his friends.

The chill in the entrance hall lingered a brief moment, the open doors allowing the cool breeze to penetrate the open chamber. Hubert peered over the rail beyond Asbel's room to see his niece pulling the cloak from her shoulders.

"Do you think we're the first ones back?" She asked her companion.

"I doubt it," Richard replied, taking the discarded cloak from her and hanging it up alongside his own. "Hubert and Pascal are likely back at the very least. That is, assuming they didn't run into any more trouble than we did."

Hubert felt a small sigh escape his lips. Even now he wasn't entirely certain if he'd doubted Lambda. It must be Asbel's naivety that rubbed off on him, but there was something about the way Lambda had saved Sophie that left him surprisingly comfortable with allowing the being assume responsibility for absorbing some eleth from Gloandi. Normally he would have refused the very thought, and looking back it was a rather foolish decision in his part, but it seemed that any concerns he may have harboured were completely unfounded. If anything Sophie and Richard seemed more comfortable with each other than when they left and that spoke volumes. Sophie wouldn't smile like that if Lambda had betrayed them.

"Well I'm glad we weren't the only ones to run into trouble," Hubert commented drawing both Sophie and Richard's attention to his perch above them. "Though perhaps I shouldn't be. Welcome back," he added.

"Thank you," Richard replied. "I take it you ran into some trouble as well?"

"Did you see a fake Asbel too?" Sophie asked.

"You ran into Asbel?" Hubert queried curiously, his eyes following the pair as they climbed the stairs to join him outside Asbel's room.

"Then I presume the guardian you encountered took a different form," Richard stated.

"Yes well," Hubert coughed indignantly into his hand. "You could say something like that. Were you successful?"

"Lambda got the eleth," Sophie said with a nod. "We had a bit of trouble, but we overcame it together," she added with a smile at her partner.

"We certainly did," Richard agreed. "You?"

"Yes," Hubert answered. "Now all we need is the eleth from Forbrannir. Hopefully Cheria and the Captain don't take too much longer."

"How is Asbel doing?" Richard inquired.

"Not well I'm afraid," Hubert conceded. "He's grown feverish, I fear he may be on his last legs."

Sophie's gaze broke and her fist clenched tightly at her side. "We have to hurry," she said quietly.

"Well when we were down by the port they said that the next ship from Fendel should be arriving within the hour. With any luck the Captain and Cheria will be on it," Richard commented. "How has Pascal been making out?"

"She's done what she can until we get the eleth from the Valkines," Hubert provided. If this keeps up much longer she's going to become unmanageable."

"That restless, huh?"

"You have no id-"

"Hey!" Pascal's head popped out the door, startling the Strahtan Lieutenant. "I thought I heard something out here!" Her eager gaze moved from Hubert to Sophie to-

"You!" Pascal zeroed in on Richard, grabbing his arm before he had the chance to respond. "Get your butt in here so I can get working."

"Now wait a moment, Pascal-" Richard began.

"What's with all the fuss?" A familiar voice asked, rising over the sound of the door creaking open again.

"Oh my gosh! Cheria! Captain!" Pascal squeaked after the man who followed Cheria indoors. "Am I ever glad to see you guys! I was worried we were going to have to come after you with the shuttle pretty soon!"

"Oh come now," Hubert interjected. "You said no such thing."

"Hey I was totally thinking it," Pascal insisted playfully.

"You never change," Hubert said with a mock sigh.

"Nope! Sure don't!"

"You two sound like you're doing much better," Cheria commented, joining the crowded overlook.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hubert dismissed.

"I'm sure you don't," Cheria conceded with a chuckle.

"Perhaps it would be best if we moved this conversation into Asbel's room," Malik suggested, unable to find room to stand in the circle of his friends blocked entrance to the chamber in question.

"Yeah totally!" Pascal agreed. "Let's get to work! We'll have all kinds of time to chat once Asbel's back on his feet!"

"Indeed," Hubert replied, adjusting his glasses.

The shuffle to get all six of them back into Asbel's room was an interesting one. While Hubert had been prepared for what he'd find there, he could only watch in mild amusement at the varying degrees of shock on his friends' faces at the mess Pascal had managed to make in so short a time. What did they expect? She was talented, after all.

"My goodness," Cheria commented, pulling a small bag from over her shoulder and handing it to the Amarcian. "All this and you still needed more?"

"Thanks Cheria!" Pascal snatched the pack. "You're a lifesaver!"

"Don't thank me," she replied. "Poisson was the one who gathered it all."

"Man, I totally owe her one," Pascal commented as he began digging through the bag, taking inventory of its contents. "Sweet! She got everything I asked for! I might owe her two!"

"On top of the fifteen other favours you already owe her," Hubert added.

"Who's counting?" Pascal laughed. "Ah here we go," she removed the cryas containing Forbrannir's eleth. "That's what I'm looking for."

"So Pascal, what exactly are you building?" Cheria inquired.

"Well, think of it like a super fancy, medical-grade eleth mixer," Pascal explained.

"Can you do that?"

"Sure can! I could throw an eleth mixer together in my sleep!" Pascal bragged. "Sure this one's a bit more complicated than your standard run of the mill eleth mixer, but it needs to be super finicky about grabbing the right amount of eleth out of these guys," she explained holding up the cryas Malik and Cheria had procured.

"Is there enough eleth there?" Cheria asked.

"Oh definitely," Pascal answered with a quip. "There's more than enough here. I bet I'll even have enough to do a little something extra."

"Now Pascal," Malik began. "Now is hardly the time for experiments."

"No worries! I totally dug this out of the data from Fodra. The researchers were able to add extra eleth to the antidote to help boost the victims' eleth levels. If we've got enough, we should totally be able to speed up his recovery."

"That would be great," Sophie spoke up. "But will you have enough?"

"I don't know yet," Pascal admitted. "Hey Richard, think fast!"

The Amarcian tossed a small stone at the unsuspecting king who barely reacted in time to catch it. Opening his palm, he revealed a spent cryas stone. Almost undistinguishable from any other rock on the ground, the small crystal was completely void of any eleth having long since surrendered whatever it had possessed. What did Pascal want him to do with this? His confusion must have been obvious because Pascal overtly sighed.

"I can't exactly use the eleth if it's all balled up inside Lambda," she said.

"Right, of course," Richard replied almost laughing at his oversight.

_May I?_

'Please do.'

Lambda's energy flooded him and Richard felt his consciousness disconnect from his movements as Lambda assumed command of his body. He could still feel the warmth in his hand as the small cryas glowed, softly at first but growing in intensity as the eleth flowed into it. Lambda's concentration remained focused, careful not to let any other eleth contaminate what they'd gathered. Richard too remained vigilant. If Fodra was going to try and interfere, this was the perfect opportunity for her to do so.

Her continued silence was disconcerting. She had yet to say a word since Lambda's failed attempt to cure Asbel and without making any sort of move, it was impossible for either of them to discern her goals. It was most peculiar; the closer they got to healing Asbel, the less she seemed inclined to interfere and the more it looked like Asbel's life wasn't what she was after. So then why did she set this chain of events into motion into the first place?

Finished, Richard felt Lambda's concentration lapse, leaving a pure green shining stone in their palm. Though he'd never say a thing, Richard could feel a small sense of pride within Lambda, of accomplishment that they had succeeded in their task.

"Wow…" Pascal's words drew Lambda's gaze from the cryas in his hand and he looked up to see the Amarcian staring at him with some expression akin to astonishment. Taking note, everyone about him had the same stupefied look on their faces. What now?

"Is something the matter?" Lambda asked in spite of himself.

"No," Malik replied. "Nothing's wrong…"

"You know, I kind of figured you might be able to do something like that," Pascal continued. "I mean, you're crazy talented at manipulating eleth and stuff."

"Yet your expression tells me you did not expect me to be capable," Lambda fired back.

"Well of course!" Pascal replied. "I mean, nothing against you, it's just that nothing we know of has ever been able to recharge a spent cryas before. Not artificially anyways. Normally it takes a crazy long time for them to get their eleth back. I wonder… just what are you, Lambda?"

Lambda didn't answer Pascal's question and Cheria almost felt a bit sorry for him being put on the spot all of a sudden. She could see that it was a question that weighed heavy on his own mind, never mind everything else that was going on. She had added to that burden no doubt, and she felt awful about it. But how to tell him that? For a split second when she looked back up, she caught his gaze. There was a mix of emotions there that she couldn't even begin to decipher, and just as quickly the moment passed and she was left wondering what Lambda could possibly be thinking. She opened her mouth to say something, but the being closed his eyes briefly, and when they opened, she saw Richard's golden eye looking back out at them. His softer expression told her that it was Richard back in control and she'd missed her chance.

"Wait, Pascal," Hubert interrupted, the realization suddenly dawning on him. "If you weren't sure Lambda could fill a cryas with the eleth he procured, how did you plan to get the eleth for the antidote?"

"I don't know," Pascal shrugged. "I just would have had to figure something else out."

"Oh for the love of-" Hubert planted his face in his hand.

"Alright then Hu!" Pascal chirped grabbing him by the arm. "Time to put all that obsessing over detail of yours to good use!"

"Excuse me?"

"Well I need a lab partner, duh," she replied. "We totally went through this while we were waiting for the others. You remember everything I showed you, right?"

"M-More or less."

"Can I help too?" Sophie asked.

"For sure!" I'm going to need someone who knows the manor top to bottom to get supplies as we go. You up for it?"

"Yes," Sophie said with an eager nod.

"Well it seems as if Pascal has all the help she needs," Malik commented to the remaining two people in the room. "It might be best if we get out of their way."

"I agree," Richard replied. "I don't think I'll be of much use here."

"With everything happening, there hasn't been much chance to relax," Malik commented. "Don't push yourself too hard."

"Thank you," Richard smiled at Malik's perceptiveness. He ought to have known his efforts to hide his weariness would be meaningless before the former instructor. He'd forgotten how much of his own energy supporting Lambda could consume. "I'll be certain to keep that in mind."

"Richard?" Cheria approached the monarch once Malik had left the now bustling room.

"Yes, Cheria? What is it?" Richard watched his friend as she shuffled uncomfortably for a moment before nodding her head towards the door, inviting him to walk with her. He smiled his acknowledgement and followed in her suit, leaving Pascal and her two helpers behind them.

The silence of the manor was almost haunting, especially after the hustle they had left behind in Asbel's room. Admittedly Cheria wasn't used to the house being so… so empty. With much of the staff taking a brief reprieve and the few remaining keeping to themselves given the dire circumstances there was so little going on that the manor suddenly felt achingly huge. What probably had Cheria most unsettled was the one that walked behind her. She had no idea how to say what needed to be said, and she felt doubly awful that her inconsideration had extended not only to Lambda but to Richard as well.

"Richard…" Cheria began once they reached the empty dining hall. The lights remained unlit, the only light coming from the fading sun as it descended over the horizon. It was later than she thought.

"What's troubling you, Cheria?"

"First off, I'm afraid I have to apologize for saying what I'm about to say to you…"

Richard smiled, taking Cheria's meaning the moment the words had left her. "It's Lambda you wish to speak to, right?"

Cheria found herself unable to maintain eye contact and her gaze met the floor. It was just too much. The understanding and warmth with which he regarded her was far more than she deserved after saying some of the things she had. Looking at him only made her feel that much more guilty for harbouring such petty feelings. She should have had more faith in them both. Gathering all her courage, Cheria took a deep breath. "Yes," she replied, looking back up at her dear friend.

But when she met his gaze it was no longer Richard looking back at her. Instead she found a set of twin red eyes staring coolly down at her. His entire aura was one of power and even if his sharper expression hadn't clued her in, his more overbearing posture would have.

"Lambda… I owe you an apology," Cheria began. "I said a great many things I shouldn't have, to both you and to Richard. I was frightened by my own helplessness and so I pinned the blame on you when it was never yours to bear. I know you were only trying to look out for Asbel and in my insecurity I trampled all over your feelings. Can you ever forgive me?"

"While it is true that your words were unfair, your doubts were not completely unfounded," Lambda replied. "I cannot hold such feelings against you."

"I think… I don't know you very well," Cheria admitted. "That's led to some misunderstandings between us."

"We've had little opportunity to communicate," Lambda stated plainly. "Such an outcome is to be expected."

"All this time, all I've wanted to do was to protect the people important to me, and it wasn't until now that I've realized that means you as well. I mean, I know you're really strong and don't need someone like me looking out for you but-"

"Your sentiment is appreciated," Lambda cut her off. "It seems there is at least one feeling that shared between us."

"Thank you," Cheria said with a bow. "Why don't… why don't we start over?" she suggested. "I'd like it if we could be friends." Cheria extended her hand. Lambda observed her carefully for a moment before a slight smile came over his face.

"I can accept that," Lambda answered, accepting her gesture.

************

"I'm glad that the two of you were able to work things out," Richard spoke, his voice echoing in the empty dining hall. Cheria had left to check on Pascal, or rather to check on the state of her and Asbel's room. The engineer would be fine but if their chamber came out completely intact Richard would be very much surprised.

_Her ability to recognize the error in her actions becomes her,_  Lambda answered.  _It's a trait you all seem to share to some extent._

"You're no exception," Richard pointed out.

_In some regards,_  Lambda countered.

"None-the-less," Richard continued. "You were able to gather the eleth to save Asbel, and you earned the trust of Gloandi's guardian in the process. You've made astounding progress in a very short time."

_I'm not the only one who accomplished those tasks._

"No, the credit goes to you," Richard replied. "I was simply tagging along."

_Give credit where it is due. Were it not for you, none of this would have come together as it has. Were it not for you, Asbel would be gone right now._

"I don't think so. I'm certain the others would never have allowed him to deteriorate, they would have found a solution even if I'd never been involved."

_Interesting._

"What is?" Richard asked.

_Why do you place such little esteem in your own worth?_

"What do you mean?"

_It's no different than the reason you turn down your suitors. It is not that you find them unworthy, you feel unworthy of them, of the happiness they may bring you._

"I'm already unworthy of the happiness I possess," Richard replied simply. "After all the things I've done, the suffering I caused everyone… I don't deserve the blessings I have, the support people give me. It's too much for someone like me."

_Everyone has long since forgiven you, is it not time for you to forgive yourself?_

"Some things cannot be so easily forgiven."

_Do not think I don't understand the gravity of what was done,_  Lambda replied, the power in his voice surging. It was not the intimidating strength Richard knew he possessed; rather it was a tone that would not allow his words to be so easily dismissed. The words of one trying to look out for a friend.  _But your punishment is not atonement, to deny yourself happiness does not make your sins any less grave. You are merely running from what was done._

"I assure you I am not skirting responsibility," Richard countered. "I know that what happened four years ago was all my fault."

_You are not solely to blame for those actions,_  Lambda insisted.  _We both made many errors, but we were given another chance, an opportunity to do things right, and yet you squander the time Asbel has given you by indulging in your own guilt. You do not do his efforts justice._

"What would you have me do?!" Richard demanded. As his voice echoed back at him in the empty room, his anger revealed just how accurately Lambda had pinned him. It was something even he could not uncover, and yet Lambda had struck the nerve so accurately that he had roused a wave of emotions Richard had tried to bury deep within him.

"What… What could I possibly do to atone for such a crime? I turned my blade on my friends; on the very people I had sought the strength to protect. I destroyed my own dreams in the process of trying to attain them. Every day I live in peace I am reminded of how I tried to put an end to all of it. What price can possibly hope to be paid as recompense?"

_Yet it is by skirting such things that you dishonour the sacrifices made to attain it. You said it yourself, indulging in such actions will never do justice to those who truly suffered._

"I did say that, didn't I?" Richard realized softly. "Perhaps I did not understand the meaning of such words."

_We remain alike,_ Lambda stated.  _Perhaps we shall always be that way. We committed the same sins together, you and I, and though we walk our own paths to redemption I do know this much: Asbel did not spare our lives so they could be lived in misery. He would never find such a course acceptable, and if he knew of it I'm sure you know what the outcome would be._

"I don't doubt he'd have a few words for me," Richard answered with a weak chuckle. He could already see the look on his best friend's face. If he closed his eyes he could almost hear the words. Asbel would never stand for this weak-willed attitude of his, he would never allow Richard to face the world with such a desolate outlook and Richard didn't doubt he'd fight to his last breath to make Richard himself saw it.

_You are worthy of happiness as well._

"Thank you, Lambda," Richard said. "I'm looking forward to having a nice long talk with Asbel once this is all over. I fear I may need him to put me in my place."

_If that is what you seek, then I assure you it can be arranged._

Richard laughed outright. "Then you and Asbel had best give it your all. I fear I may have picked up some of your stubbornness over the years."

_Should such a time come, I'll be certain your wish is granted,_  Lambda replied, but there was an undertone to his words that sat heavily on Richard's mind.

"What's wrong," Richard asked.

_Nothing._

"Should such a time come?'" Richard repeated. "Are you still concerned that Asbel may not recover?"

_No, I have faith that this plan will be successful. After her previous failure the Amarcian has no doubt doubled her efforts. It's unlikely any factors have escaped her notice this time._

"Then why the uncertainty?"

_We still have not dealt with Fodra,_  Lambda answered.  _I no longer know what to do to ease her hatred. Any efforts I make result in failure. She may simply be beyond a point where she can be swayed._

"I don't want to believe that anyone is beyond saving," Richard answered. "If Asbel was able to save us, then I know you can save Fodra. You're not her captor Lambda, you want to be her friend."

_You speak as though you have the answer._

"You know, I think the answer has been in front of us the entire time."

_What do you mean?_

"Perhaps you need to do for her what Asbel did for you."

_I do not know exactly what Asbel did for me,_  Lambda confessed.  _The longer I consider it, the less any of it makes sense. I do not know how he was able to gain my trust, how he was able to change my perspective._

"Then perhaps that is the answer you need to find first."

_You speak as if it were simple,_  Lambda retorted.  _If you know what must be done, say it._

"I don't doubt that finding the answer will be a challenge," Richard admitted. "But I can't tell you what the right course is any more than you can rid me of the regret and guilt I've clung to. It seems we both still have demons in our pasts that we haven't fully dealt with, and they will be the challenges that we each have to overcome. There is little value unless you discover the answer for yourself."

_True._

"Don't rush yourself," Richard answered encouragingly. "You've plenty of time to give things the necessary thought. Once Pascal is done and Asbel is well again, you can ask for his thoughts on the matter. I'm sure he'll be able to give you the insight you need."

_That fool is so dense he won't have a clue either._

Richard laughed. "Maybe, maybe not, but I still think talking to him will help you figure things out."

_And if I don't find the answer?_

"You will," Richard answered simply. "You've already shown that you can accomplish impossible feats if it means protecting the people you care for. This won't be any different."

_You speak one thing true,_  Lambda replied.  _I will do whatever it takes to protect those who are important to me._

"That's the spirit. Now, shall we go see how Pascal is making out?"

_Yes,_  Lambda answered, holding back the last of his words from the one whose vessel he currently shared.

_No matter what it takes._

************

In the hour or so that Richard had spent away from it, Asbel's room had seen a small tropical storm, or at least that's what one would presume from the destruction left in its wake. Small pieces of metal were scattered haphazardly across every surface he could see, laying over a variety of wires and gears. Pascal had disassembled several of her previous creations fishing for parts to complete the mixer she was putting together and Richard nearly tripped over Sophie who was digging for a stray part amid the mess.

Cheria had the right of it, and Richard was quick to join her and Malik over by Asbel's bed, the only place in the room that seemed relatively untouched by the chaos. With every chair occupied by some piece of equipment that he dare not move, Richard sat down on the bed next to his best friend.

To see Asbel in such a state was almost more than Richard could bear and it took every bit of strength he possessed to give him a thorough evaluation. The only colour left in his skin resided in his flushed cheeks that were clammy with fever. His chest moved in rapid breaths that seemed to grow more shallow with each passing second. His expression was twisted, tense and pained in a way Richard never wanted to see it. Of all people, Asbel deserved such suffering least of all.

"How are things coming along over there, Pascal?" Cheria asked.

"Getting there," Pascal provided, not even looking up from her work. "We're about to get to the fun part!"

"Do you need me to set the-"

"Don't move Hu!" Pascal snapped, cutting the Strahtan Lieutenant off. For being startled by her reaction, he did a remarkable job of keeping the lever in his hand perfectly still, which Richard assumed was the reason for Pascal's intervention. "We can't afford to mess this up here, if the ratio is even a little bit off it isn't going to work. I need you to stay right there until all the eleth is transferred."

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured her. "I can do at least this much. But what are you going to do about the calibration?"

"I've got it," Pascal dashed around the table, kicking several stray pieces of metal from her path in the process. She began furiously adjusting dials and knobs on the device's other face.

"Hang in there!" Sophie cheered them on.

The three cryas containing the Valkines' eleth glowed from their respective slots, softly at first but the light intensified as Pascal's machine whirred to life.

"Do you need me to-"

"Just don't move!" Pascal insisted, running around the desk to attend to another set of switches. Hubert scowled, but remained perfectly still. Honestly, did she think him incapable of multi-tasking? He had a free hand that was perfectly capable of flipping a switch or two.

"You know I can-"

"No, I just need to worry about that lever," Pascal cut him off a third time.

"I'm capable of more than just holding this in place, you know!" Hubert insisted loudly enough that she couldn't interrupt.

"I know," Pascal replied. "But what you've got there is by far the most important part. If it moves just a smidge one way or the other, Asbel's going to end up dying on us. You've got your big bro's life in your hands right there, so you hold onto it and let me take care of the rest."

"If you insist," Hubert conceded.

"Y'okay!" Pascal took a deep breath in. "Ready to go?" Hubert nodded and Pascal returned the gesture. "Alright then, its all or nothing. Here we go!"

The previously glowing cryas stones became blindingly bright, showering the room in light and forcing Richard to shield his eyes. Only the dying whir of the machine told him it was safe to look up again a moment later. Everything looked the same as it had before save for the three cryas, two of which sat grey and spent, the third glowing a sparkling white colour.

"Did it work?" Sophie asked.

"Sure looks like it," Pascal chirped, examining the small display on her device. "Looks like it went off without a hitch! According to my calculations we nailed the ratio bang on!"

"So we have the antidote then?" Hubert confirmed.

"Sure do!"

"Will that save Asbel?" Sophie asked examining the small stone closer now that its light had subsided.

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Pascal replied, removing it from her device. "Lets get this eleth into Asbel!"

"Say Pascal, how exactly are we going to get the eleth from that cryas into Asbel?" Cheria inquired.

"No worries! I totally already thought of that," Pascal provided, snatching up one of the devices Cheria recognized as the same on she used to extract the eleth from Forbrannir. "I rigged one of these guys to work in reverse, so it should force the eleth out of the cryas into Asbel."

"So you're not entirely sure it will work," Malik pointed out.

"Well, no, not entirely," Pascal confessed. "I've never done any of this before. But if worse comes to worst, Lambda can just hop back over to Asbel and absorb the eleth directly, right?"

"We'd rather avoid that if possible," Richard provided. "It would be dangerous for Asbel to have Lambda within him while he's so weak."

"Dangerous? How so?" Cheria asked.

"In the worst case scenario, Asbel's consciousness could be destroyed. It was to avoid that situation that Lambda left in the first place."

"Well Lambda's shown a great deal of foresight, if nothing else," Hubert commented. "If that's the case then we'd best pray that this works."

"How will we know if it works?" Sophie asked.

"That's a good question," Pascal admitted. "The eleth should counteract and neutralize the poison in Sophie's particles. Once it does that, her particles will keep working, only without the poison they'll be healing him instead of hurting him. They should start boosting his eleth levels right away. I've added some extra eleth in with the antidote so it should speed his healing even more. It might be a few days before he's right as rain, but if all goes well he should start improving right off the bat."

"In that case, why not measure his eleth levels after administering the antidote," Hubert suggested. "If it works as you say it will, we should see them rise, or stabilize at the very least."

"Great idea Hu!" Pascal snapped her fingers, pointing straight at her boyfriend. "Now where did I stash that thing…?"

"It's behind you!" Sophie pitched in.

"Perfect! Thanks Sophie."

"It's a miracle you can find anything in this mess," Cheria commented.

"Yeah… I kinda got a bit carried away," Pascal confessed. "I'll clean it all up, I promise."

"It's alright, if it'll help Asbel, I don't care what kind of mess you make," Cheria confessed. "There will be plenty of time to deal with those things later.

"Okay Hu, you're in charge of the eleth reading," Pascal said shoving the necessary equipment into his hands. Effortlessly popping the cryas into the second machine, Pascal flipped several knobs, causing the device to light up.

The moment of truth. In all honesty, Cheria could barely watch her stomach was twisted into so many knots. She trained her focus on Hubert's precise motions as he set up the device to measure Asbel's eleth, watching him quickly flip every lever into its correct position had he done this a thousand times. It was this and probably only this that kept her from being ill. The pressure in her chest felt ready to explode at any given moment. This was it. This was everything they had fought for, this was the moment that they would find out if their efforts were enough to save Asbel, or they would spend the next few hours saying goodbye.

Cheria nearly choked on the thought, but a soft warmth took her hand and she looked down to see Richard offering the comforting gesture. Though she could see the worry in his eyes, the concern layered twofold for both minds that lived behind his soft expression; she could also see strength, a resolve that slowed her racing heart. He had faith that Asbel would return to them, and that faith reminded her of her own. It wasn't just them fighting, Asbel was fighting too, and there was no challenge they couldn't overcome together.

"Please Asbel," Cheria whispered under her breath. "Come back to us."

The lights from Pascal's machine faded, the cryas loaded into it now a dull grey, void of the eleth it had once possessed. Everyone held their breath, the tension seizing their chests even had they the will to breathe. Seconds spread out like hours with nothing in the world save the one who lay asleep before them. The only sound that crossed the room was the steady beep of Hubert's measurements.

"The eleth from the antidote has stabilized," Hubert reported. Everyone's focus doubled, though their will alone could drag Asbel from his slumber.

"Come on Asbel," Richard's voice broke through the tension. "You can do this. Don't give up now."

"You can do it Asbel!" Sophie's cheer followed him.

"I didn't train you to give up this easily," Malik interjected.

"Come now brother, enough of this nonsense!"

"You're on the home stretch!" Pascal piped in. "Don't stop now!"

"Keep fighting Asbel," Cheria insisted.

"Please…" Richard's voice was nearly swallowed by the silence, its edge unlike that they knew from the young king. "Awaken once more."

A series of blips shot from the machine and Hubert returned his attention to the screen. "His eleth levels are rising," Hubert stated, an undeniable relief flooding his voice. "Slowly, but they're undoubtedly increasing."

"It worked!" Pascal cheered, her voice nearly drowned out by the cheers that erupted from the room.

"What a relief," Richard said with a sigh.

_Indeed._

It only took a few moments for what the monitor told them to begin to show in their treasured friend. Already his breathing had grown deep and steady. While he was still flushed from the fever, his colour began to return. He may still be deathly pale, but there was a life in his aura that it had previously lacked. For lack of any other way of putting it, Asbel no longer  _felt_  like he was dying.

"Asbel?" The entire room fell silent while Richard watched on in amazement as Asbel's lids fluttered. It took a moment, a brief moment in which the young Lord fought against the weight of his weariness but his eyes slowly opened.

No one dared move as his gaze slowly travelled the room, tracing each face that looked eagerly down at him. It took a brief moment to process, as each thought fought their way through his clouded mind. Finally his eyes landed on Richard and Lambda.

"What... are you guys all doing here?" Asbel asked weakly.

"Asbel!" Cheria practically leapt onto the bed, wrapping her arms tightly around her husband, Her face buried in his shoulder, he took a moment to absorb what was happening before returning the gesture. "You… you are such an idiot!" Her voice came out through sobs.

"I'm… sorry?" Asbel replied, though the undertones in his voice told he wasn't entirely sure of his transgression. Everyone laughed as Cheria helped him sit himself up on the bed.

"I think that's a story for another time," Malik replied.

"Indeed," Hubert agreed. "It's far too late for such a dreary tale."

"What?" Asbel watched them all confusion painted across his face. Everyone laughed even harder.

Asbel chuckled weakly, caught up in his companion's mirth despite having no idea what was supposed to be funny. Richard could still see the confusion painted across his face, but more than that, there was a weakness there that left Richard unsettled. That he would be tired was to be expected, after all he still had frighteningly low eleth levels, but there was more to his current state than simple weariness. His smiles were weak, his laughter empty. It was as if the vital spark that made him Asbel still hadn't returned. He went through the motions, but there was a hollowness that echoed through all his actions.

The conversation continued about Asbel and he struggled to follow along though it was clear the words were still beyond him. His attention was still thin, his weakness making it hard for him to focus. Still he would politely watch whoever was speaking, doing his best to reply when spoken to. How very Asbel; still putting everyone before himself.

Then for a moment, Asbel's eyes locked onto Richard's own and for a split-second, he seemed to have his old energy back. There was an intensity to the connection that caught Richard off-guard but as quickly as that energy had come, it faded from him and Richard was left to wonder if he'd imagined it.

"Alright," Cheria finally declared. "Enough is enough, Asbel needs his rest."

"Really, I'm alright Cheria," Asbel insisted. "I mean, I still don't know what's going on, but everyone came all this way to visit-"

"Oh no you don't," Cheria insisted. "You are most certainly not fine, and everyone will still be here tomorrow. You need to focus on getting better."

"Cheria's right, Asbel," Malik concurred. "We'll all be around for a few days yet, and besides, it's been a long day for us all. Why don't we continue in the morning."

"That sounds like a fine plan to me," Hubert stated.

"Agreed," Richard said with a nod.

"If you guys say so…" Asbel trailed off, his eyes already drooping shut.

He was asleep before any of them reached the door.

************

The next several days were a flurry of activity, mostly spent in Asbel's room. Cheria had outright forbidden Asbel from leaving his bed, an act that was easier to enforce than anticipated. Asbel spent more time asleep than he did awake, though the balance shifted each day, every hour bringing him closer to full health. Hubert had become almost overbearing in his desire to keep a check on Asbel's eleth levels during that time and thankfully there didn't seem to be any problems to report. Asbel was definitely on the road to recovery.

What concerned Richard however, was that while his physical strength was returning, his energy didn't seem to be. Or rather, the strange emptiness Richard had noted had yet to change. He still hadn't recovered the spark that so distinctly made him Asbel and it was beginning to worry him. Surely there should have been some improvement by now. No one else had said anything, but Richard could tell, if only by their expressions, that they felt the same way to some extent. He had tried asking Pascal about it, but she seemed confident it too would return in time. He had believed her then, now he wasn't so sure.

There were still moments he would catch Asbel watching him, and he could see that painstaking emptiness behind his gaze. At first it could be dismissed as weariness, but now there was an acute ache there that seemed absent when he spoke with the others.

That was why Richard found himself sitting at Asbel's bedside. Despite their initial agreement not to wake Asbel if he was sleeping, Richard needed a moment to speak with him in the absence of his other friends, one of which always seemed to be present when Asbel was otherwise awake. Reaching for his shoulder, Richard couldn't help but be reminded of the moment this had all begun. Though it had barely been a couple weeks, it already felt like a lifetime ago. So much had happened, so much had changed, himself included, Richard decided. Lambda was right, to live filled with nothing but guilt and regret, that didn't do Asbel's efforts justice. He was going to move forward, properly this time, and he would make his best friend proud.

"Asbel," Richard said gently, softly shaking Asbel's shoulder.

Unlike the last time, Asbel's eyes slowly fluttered open at his words, searching for a moment before settling on his visitor. Asbel smiled.

"Hey Richard," he said.

"I'm glad to see you wake this time," Richard commented. He offered a hand to help Asbel sit up, but was refused as the young Lord accomplished the task of his own strength.

"I had no idea what was going on," Asbel replied. "I just remember being really tired… I didn't know that I was sick, that Fodra had poisoned me… anything. I'm sorry for all the trouble I put you guys through."

"I can't speak on behalf of the others, but for myself it was the least I could do," Richard replied. "You've gone through far more on my behalf, my friend."

"Still... I remember hearing your voices, telling me not to give up. Just knowing that you were there for me made me really happy."

"I'm glad," Richard said with a nod and a smile, one Asbel tried to return but with limited success. Richard's smile faded. "You still look quite tired."

"Yeah," Asbel confessed. "I guess I do still feel kind of off."

"You must really feel bad if you're willing to admit it," Richard stated in surprise.

"I guess so," Asbel continued, his lack of energy coming through in his lack of intonation. Richard could see his thoughts searching, trying to pinpoint the cause, the reason that he too knew wasn't from his recent bout of illness. No, had nothing to do with his eleth, did it? Richard could have laughed at himself for not realizing it sooner. Of course Asbel didn't feel himself, he wasn't back to his old self, not completely.

"Pascal says it might be a bit before I get all my energy back, but as long as I keep improving things should be alright, so try not to worry about me," Asbel finally stated. "Everyone says that you worked really hard to try and save me. Thank you."

"You'd do no less for me. Besides, the credit isn't all mine, everyone fought for your benefit."

"That means a lot," Asbel commented.

"It's simply a testament to how important you are to everyone," Richard pointed out. "Lambda in particular was very worried."

"How… How is Lambda doing?"

"He's been moping ever since he left you," Richard replied.

_I have not!_

Richard laughed, earning him a curious look from Asbel.

"Well if you don't want me misinterpreting you, why don't you speak with him yourself," Richard suggested, satisfied when he felt Lambda silently curse his trap.

Lambda had been conspicuously silent over the past few days and in the flurry of excitement over Asbel's recovery, Richard hadn't paid it much mind. Lambda never had been one for crowds or festivities; much like Richard himself at times, he didn't care for the bustle. But his silence was more than a mere annoyance with the recent bout of activity, and Richard could guess at what was going through his mind. It was only after pinning him that Richard could look back and see that Lambda had been consciously avoiding Asbel. Well Richard certainly wasn't going to allow for that.

_If I must_ , Lambda retorted, rolling his eyes as he took over Richard's body.

"I also did not say that I was  _very_  worried," Lambda added, an eyebrow arched, allowing the silence to swallow the pair. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright," Asbel replied.

"You do realize I heard your previous reply to Richard. Not that I would need that to know you're lying."

"Still can't get anything past you, can I?" Asbel replied, trying to smile, but doing so with such emptiness behind it the gesture was almost painful. "You know…" Asbel continued. "I think this might be the first time we've ever spoken like this. It's kind of weird to be talking to you face to face out here like this."

"Words are words, it matters not how they are spoken," Lambda retorted.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the two. Lambda watched his host from his new perspective, surprised by what he saw before him. He had anticipated a much more rapid recovery than what he was witnessing. Before him was still no more than the shell of the man he once knew. He had little chance to ruminate, the way Asbel struggled against his heavy lids told Lambda he was running short on time to say what needed to be said. How strange, he never had trouble with words before, and yet he was unsure of how to proceed. Though he had made the decision, its execution was more difficult than anticipated.

"I'm afraid I owe you an apology," Lambda began. "If I had been more vigilant, you never would have ended up in such a state. I was unable to protect you from Fodra, and it was my weakness that allowed these events to occur."

"Lambda… This wasn't your-"

"That is why," Lambda cut Asbel off. "I cannot return to you. I will not risk your health or your life so casually again. You have done much for me and for that I thank you. This is farewell."

"Lambda, what are you talking about?" Richard's voice carried out into the room, Lambda's control surrendered back to the young king.

Richard immediately looked up to his best friend. Despite his best efforts, Asbel couldn't hide the emotions on his face. The shock was obvious, it didn't take his widened eyes or shaking hands to tell Richard that much. Beneath that though, there was a pain, a distinct wound that Richard could see his friend scrambling to cover up.

"Asbel…"

"No, it's alright," Asbel insisted, forcing another smile that did little but emphasize the pain on his face. "If Lambda is comfortable living with you, then that's where he should stay. It's not like I've been holding him captive, I've always told Lambda he's free to go wherever he wants. That's why… he should stay where he's the happiest."

'Lambda, what are you doing?' Richard demanded.

_I will not risk his life again. Not until I have dealt with Fodra for good._

'And how long will that take? What if it means you never return to him?'

_Even so._

Richard debated arguing, but quickly dropped the idea. Lambda's voice was firm and he'd picked up some of Asbel's stubbornness. Nothing Richard said was going to make him budge.

"Please Asbel, don't misunderstand," Richard explained. "He may never admit it, but Lambda missed you more than anyone. Lambda just has to find the answer on his own first."

"Yeah, that's fine," Asbel answered, but even as he spoke, Richard could see his best friends was losing the fight against his desire for sleep and Richard forced the stubborn lord back down into bed. With far lest resistance than he might have anticipated, Richard pulled the covers back up over Asbel who was already sound asleep.

_He still seems terribly weak,_  Lambda commented.  _Are you sure he's continuing to recover?_

"I hate to say it, but the reason he's like this is because of you."

_Because of me?_

Richard could instantly feel a mix of resentment at being blamed and the pain of knowing that he'd hurt a friend coming from Lambda. It made him regret his choice of words, but if nothing he wanted to instil upon Lambda the full consequences of his decision. However, it did little assuage the wave of anger that followed the initial shock at Richard's words.

_I have done nothing that would harm Asbel in any way. Or are you suggesting that I tampered with the eleth from Gloandi so that-_

"It has nothing to do with anything you've done," Richard cut the being off. "The reason he looks so empty is because you're not with him. So until you realize you're stronger than you seem to think you are, he's going to sit there like that with the same gaping hole inside him that you've felt since you left."

_You truly believe that is the cause?_

"I'm sure of it. You two have been together for a long time now. Maybe not as long as we were, but Asbel has accepted you completely, he's shared his heart and his mind with you. I don't know that it's possible to truly separate the two of you."

_You speak nonsense. I am here, with you, am I not?_

"You are," Richard conceded. "But tell me Lambda, do you not feel like something is missing?"

_What do you mean?_

"I think you know exactly what I mean. I told you before, remember? When you left, you took a part of Asbel with you, just as you left a part of yourself behind. I can't force you to return, cannot tell you how to live your life. Perhaps that hole would slowly fill in over time, but I do not believe either of you would truly be the same for losing the other."

_Then what would you suggest? What would you have me do?_

Lambda watched on with exasperation through Richard's eyes at the Asbel who slept silently on the bed. It was with great difficulty that he shook the images of his host – no - of his friend and the state he was in from his mind. He was more unsettled than he'd want to accredit to Asbel's state but he knew that was the reason for his distinct unease. The hollow gaze behind his eyes, the stark lack of the life that Lambda didn't think could ever be dragged from that idiot… was it really all attributable to his absence as Richard seemed to think? Did it truly… hurt him to such an extent, to consider that he might not return?

What then were his options? If he returned to Asbel then perhaps Asbel would regain his former composure, but then what? Fodra might attack him once more, poison him once more, and while it was true they knew the necessary cure, Asbel couldn't live a life cycling through illness and health in such a fashion. He didn't dare set that chain of events into motion. Until he was sure, until he knew that he could keep his dear friend safe, he simply couldn't put Asbel in the line of fire.

"What would Asbel say? What would he tell you if I woke him and asked?" Richard posed.

_Tch,_  Lambda scoffed at the rhetorical question.  _Asking him would be pointless. He would foolishly plough forward regardless of what consequences it may entail. He would blindly believe that I somehow had the ability to make everything work out._

**_You know, I think the answer has been in front of us the entire time. Perhaps you need to do for her what Asbel did for you._ **

Richard smiled.

"It seems as though you've found your answer."

_Yes,_  Lambda replied, his voice carrying with it the same satisfaction, and perhaps amusement that something so simple had evaded his notice for so long.

_I have._


	19. Lambda's Trust; Fodra's Goals

Richard once more found himself staring out at the endless openness of the neutral mind space. The twilight that had once consumed it was gone, replaced by the warmth of a spring day. Though there was no concrete form in this place, no budding trees or song birds, that was still the impression it left with Richard. A place built between his and Lambda’s minds, a place that spoke entirely of new beginnings.

Before him, Lambda’s energy spun brightly and Richard was pleased to see what he was sure was Lambda’s true form. The being before him was no longer the dull energy he had seen on Fodra, muddled with greys and torn between light and shadow. Lambda shone a brilliant white, swirls of yellow and pink energy contrasting the core that spun contentedly and proudly before the young king.

_I owe you a great debt,_  Lambda began, his voice resonating in the empty space.

“No,” Richard insisted. “You’ve helped me a great deal, perhaps more than I’ve helped you. Besides, even if that weren’t the case, we’re friends. I’m always happy to help you out.”

_Thank you_.  _You too have helped me in a great many ways. I don’t doubt that I’d have been unable to save Asbel on my own._  

“None of us could have done it alone,” Richard replied shaking his head. “Still, I was glad to have you by my side through it all.”

_You were of a great deal more use than you were in the past,_  Lambda shot, his sarcasm setting a smile on Richard’s face. 

“And you don’t put up nearly the fight you used to,” Richard fired back.

_We shall have to test that someday then,_  Lambda voice brimmed with satisfaction.  _You shall come to regret those words._

“We’ll just have to see about that, now won’t we? I’m only going to grow stronger from here,” Richard insisted. “I’m going to face the future with my head held high, and I won’t stop moving forward. I can’t undo the past, but I will make the most of what I learned in that time to keep building a future for our worlds.”

_You will achieve it, of that I have little doubt._

“Thanks Lambda,” Richard smiled.

_The thanks are yours; I appreciate what you’ve done for me. I won’t let all our efforts be in vain. This time I will be certain to protect Asbel; I will not fail him a second time._  

“You never failed him a first time,” Richard pointed out. “But never forget that you’re not alone, we’ll always be here if you need someone to lend you a hand.”

Lambda scoffed but Richard could sense the being smile.

_I’ll try to remember that._

*****

Richard opened his eyes, finding himself still seated on Asbel’s bedside, his hand resting softly on Asbel’s wrist as the last of Lambda’s energy left him. For a moment his best friend almost seemed to glow, Lambda’s residual eleth flaring a brief moment before settling back down. Richard let out a breath.

It was such a peculiar sensation, the sudden emptiness in his chest. He hadn’t realized how accustomed he had grown to Lambda’s warmth that its acute lack was almost startling. Here they had barely been together for a couple weeks. He couldn’t fathom what either Lambda or Asbel had felt after being merged for years. It wasn’t a feeling he’d wish on anyone. Though he missed his companion already, there was a satisfaction that permeated through him that made it bearable. Richard adjusted the blankets, pulling them up over Asbel’s shoulders. Perhaps he was imagining it, but he could have sworn Asbel’s expression held the faintest trace of a smile. Yes, he knew that he would be alright, because he knew that both his friends were right where they were meant to be.

“Good luck, Lambda,” Richard spoke softly his voice barely a whisper as he backed away towards the door.

“Once you’re ready, we’ll all be waiting for you.”

************

 

Just as there existed a neutral mind space within Asbel for him and his overly foolish host to share, there likewise was one within himself, where he and Fodra had fought countless battles in the years since he’d captured her. It was here that Lambda patiently waited. He knew if he remained long enough she would eventually leave the confines of her own mind, she’d abandon her self-imposed cage of hatred to taunt him and that was what he was hoping for. 

He was done with her games, with her petty toying of him and the people he called friend. He would not allow for this cycle of hatred and vengeance to continue. He may not have believed that he had the strength to accomplish this, but he had finally realized that such a thing was unnecessary. As long as there was at least one idiot who could believe in his ability then he supposed he would just have to live up to those ridiculous expectations. This time he would defend Asbel, he refused to allow him to be hurt again. It was time to put an end to this once and for all.

“You sound so sure about that,” Fodra goaded, coming forth from the emptiness. Her long green hair still billowed about her, framing her cold golden eyes. “And yet, do you think you possess the strength to accomplish such a feat?”

“If I do not already possess the strength, then I will find it,” Lambda replied. “I never implied it was a choice.”

“You speak as such but you are weak,” Fodra answered sharply. “You couldn’t stop me last time, what makes you think you’ll be able to the next? And what of the time after that? I will poison this human again and again. No matter how many times it takes.”

“Then we will stop you, time and again, until you are satisfied,” Lambda answered simply.   

“So long as you reside in him he will never be beyond my reach, and one of these times you will not be able to act fast enough,” Fodra threatened. “I will rob you of your precious vessel yet.”

“Even so, I will not release you as you are,” Lambda stated firmly. “I will not let you have your way.”

“What makes you think you ‘let’ me do anything? You were born of me, you are nothing before my power. Once that single pathetic vessel is out of the way I’ll prove to you just how pitiful you really are.”

“I see. I imagine that was your goal this entire time, wasn’t it?” Lambda pointed out. “You hoped Asbel would die, weakening me enough for you to conquer me. It was a good idea,” Lambda goaded. “Without a vessel I would have a difficult time containing your power. But you miscalculated; you failed to account for Richard. You did not expect anyone to come to my aid.”

“Circumstances, nothing more,” Fodra shot back. “Had it been anyone else you’d not have been so fortunate.”

“True,” Lambda admitted almost smugly. “Not only does Richard lack any of Protos Heis’ particles, but he and I evolved together in our attempt to fuse with Ephinea’s lastalia. He is particularly well suited to carry me. Within him your power has no hold, does it?”

“I wonder if things will turn out quite so conveniently next time?” Fodra asked, her voice sharp as a razor’s edge. 

“I told you, there will be no next time.”

“There will always be a next time!” Fodra insisted. “You think poison is the only tool I have at my disposal? So long as you contain me, I will destroy each and every thing that you care for starting with this Asbel." 

“Even so, I will not reject you.”

“Then you are nothing but a fool!”

“Hmph,” Lambda scoffed, followed by a deep chuckle that echoed through the mind space, each syllable darkening Fodra’s expression, her fury spiking as Lambda mocked her words. Did he think her threats empty?

“I spoke those very same words once,” Lambda continued. “I stared a man down, threatening to destroy everything he possessed, everything that he was and yet he would not back down.”

“Then he too is a fool,” Fodra spat.

“He is, and I told him as much, though he seemed to think it a compliment. I am beginning to understand why he thought as such,” Lambda mused. “It was not all that long ago that I was no different than you. I suffered at the hands of the humans who merely sought to use me for their own ends. They did not care how much I suffered; so long as their own goals were achieved my own happiness meant nothing. I hated them, resented them and I wanted nothing more than to watch them all perish. I thought I would find peace by wiping their pitiful existence from this planet.” 

“Then why?” Fodra demanded. “Why won’t you help me? If you and I were to work together, nothing would have the power to stop us. We could be rid of these festering pests once and for all. The world could finally know peace! Why do you insist on getting in my way?!”  

“Because in spite of all that, in spite of all the ways I lashed out, there was someone who would stand there and accept my every blow. No matter how terrible I acted, how spiteful I was, his faith in me was unwavering. He saw past all my pain and still found it in himself to trust the one who hurt him.” 

“Causing pain will not dull the edge of your own, Fodra,” Lambda continued. “The more you hurt another, the more you are merely reminded of your own wounds. So strike out as often as you feel necessary, I will accept each blow, and I will forgive you each time. Because you and I are no different, meaning you are worthy of someone’s trust as well.”

“Ha!” Fodra’s laughter erupted, drowning Lambda’s baritone voice as it’s shrill countenance filled the boundless space. “You? Stand against me? You overestimate your ability Lambda. You are so spent from your efforts that you’re barely sealing my eleth within yourself, much less standing on par with my will. You want to intercept me? Intercept this!" 

Fodra’s strike carried with it a torrent of eleth that surged through the being who stood before her. Lambda fought against its flow but it did little more than fighting a river’s rapids. Its strength was too much for Lambda who could only acknowledge Fodra’s observation that he was still weak from his efforts to save Asbel. Such matters, however, were inconsequential and Lambda would not delude himself into accepting defeat, least of all at Fodra’s hands. He had not fought this far to lose now, to drown in the meagre power she had to put forth. He would not concede, would not stand down, even as the eleth burst through him, indifferent to his feelings, he would never accept her hatred.

Part of him wanted to, part of him sought the relief that walking such a path might offer. He still felt the pain that centuries of pursuit had instilled in him, that years of knowing nothing but the cycle of hatred and vengeance had bred deep within the depths of his mind. He had pushed such thoughts aside, ignored their existence in the past few years but ultimately he could not deny their existence. He had feared acknowledging those feelings, feared the consequences that admitting such thoughts remained may entail. Now, surrounded by nothing but Fodra’s intense hatred, Lambda was brought face to face with his own.

It was not so difficult a choice as he thought it might be.

In the past week there had been a mess of activity, from the moment Asbel had taken ill things had not ceased. He had witnessed a great many things, and not all the experiences he’d had were good. Ultimately however, all their pettiness had fallen by the wayside. He had watched them take all their fear, their uncertainty and doubt and turn it into the strength they needed to save the one person they considered dear to them.

Merciless, the eleth surged forward, swallowing the last of Lambda’s thoughts.

_Yes… this world… these people… he wanted to protect them._

Opening her eyes, Fodra found herself in a mind space unlike the one to which she was accustomed. No longer confined to the boundaries of Lambda’s mind, a cruel smile curled satisfactorily at her lips. 

_One down._


	20. Fodra's Hatred; Asbel's Smile

The air here was different than the space that she was used to. Fodra took a brief moment to observe her surroundings; this place was much brighter than the space in Lambda's mind. The air here was gentle but its undercurrents were strong. It was almost like a sanctuary, a place of safety that none unworthy could breach. Of course, if the threat came from within any such walls were meaningless. Yes, this place too would fall, and then she would truly be able to begin.

She could not allow the humans to go on, she would not see the past repeat itself as it inevitably would. They took and used what they needed from the world with no thought as to the time and energy she spent cultivating those resources, nurturing that life. The planet was not theirs to use as they pleased, and she was done watching them err time and again. They'd used up the last of their chances. Their foolishness was at its end!

Yet no matter how often she spoke of it, no matter how much evidence she brought forth, her words fell endlessly on deaf ears. She had begun by cursing her captor, hating him for standing between her and her goals, but the more she learned of him, the more she saw fate at work. Lambda was being deceived by these petty humans; he had been entranced by their foolish words. Once he had seen the truth of this world, and he had proven he knew the means necessary to cure it of humanity's infection. She found instead in her captor her greatest potential ally and she would not let that slip through her grasp.

Yet he had become infected himself, disillusioned by childish ideals that held no real truths in them, and no matter how often she tried to convince him of this he would hear nothing of it. Why did he so easily accept their lies when she fought to make him see truth? After failing for so long she had decided that enough was enough. She chose to take action and prove just how shallow and pitiful these humans were. It would be so easy to simply show him, yet he chose instead to fight at their side! Why? Why would he side with the very creatures who once sought to destroy him?

Fodra let out a frustrated sigh. It mattered not in the end, and if he would not assist her he was no better than the humans he lowered himself to protect. Though disappointed, his assistance was something she would not need. Now that Lambda was out of the way she had one more mind to conquer, one last barrier to her freedom. Only a single meagre human stood between her and her goals and he was already so weak that if it took half a thought to trample him she'd be highly surprised.

Fodra glanced about. First she would have to locate him, a task that may be difficult should he choose to remain hidden in his own mind space. He undoubtedly would have noticed the shift in power that came from her conquering Lambda's mind, but she did not expect that to make him appear. They were pathetic cowards, the lot of them. She would just have to find her way into his mind herself. However, that would mean finding an escape from this place, which may not be so easy a task. There were no signs of any kind of activity, of any kind of weakness, just an endless, seamless horizon.

"Fodra," the voice startled her and she spun around to find its source. "It's been a really long time, hasn't it?"

As if simply to prove her wrong, a single figure stood before her, his twin sapphire eyes calm but their gaze seemed to pierce through her. She could feel every muscle in her body tense as years upon years of hatred bubbled to the surface. This man, this one loathsome human was the cause of her containment, the reason she was not free to pursue her goals as she wished. She hated him, he and all the humans he represented.

But he would be the first; yes he would be the first human to fall before her. He whose pathetic hope united these fools, he whose words had poisoned her only ally and set her pleas upon deaf ears. She would make him suffer a thousand fold for the sins of he and his kin!

"You," Fodra spat, her voice hissing at her opponent. "You dare show yourself before me? You dare to stand in my way? This mistake will be your last, human!"

"I came because you wanted to talk," Asbel replied simply. "That's why you're here, isn't it?"

"I am here because I am going to put an end to you," Fodra answered, shimmering with power. "Or did Lambda fail to mention that little detail? Did he not tell you it was my poison that nearly claimed your life?"

"That's what I've been told," Asbel answered.

"Then you are a fool indeed," Fodra continued. "Here you are vulnerable, and Lambda is no longer around to protect you. I am going to conquer you as I did him and then I will finish destroying the whole lot of you."

Fodra waited on his reaction with cruel satisfaction, waited for the shock, the pain that would come with the knowledge of what happened to his so-called "friend", but the man before her did not so much as bat an eye. She might have expected as much, he didn't care that Lambda was gone. The being that had shielded him, defended his worth no matter how she slandered him, and this Asbel could not so much as spare a reaction in light of his disappearance.  _See, did I not tell you as much? They all betrayed you in the end, even him._

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Asbel finally answered.

"Ha! You think you've the power to stop me? You're still so weak from my poison you can barely maintain your presence here. Now that I've found you, destroying your mind will be hardly worth the effort. Once I'm rid of you this world will inevitably crumble!"

"No, it won't." Asbel shook his head slowly. "I'm only one person, even if something were to happen to me, someone else would step up to stop you. We'll do it as often as it takes, until you can see that we don't want to hurt you Fodra."

"It is you who err little human. Your life holds the world in precious balance. No matter what he may say, were you to be murdered, Lambda would lose what little composure he pretends to possess. He would do my work for me and be happy for it."

"Lambda wouldn't do that," Asbel insisted. "You underestimate just how strong he really is. I know that Lambda can handle his pain properly, without lashing out or trying to put the blame on others. He knows how to deal with things in a way that doesn't involve creating more hatred and pain. And everything you've done up until now, has only proven this."

"Whether he can or cannot is no longer relevant," Fodra boasted. "I've conquered his vessel and now, it is you who will be next."

Fodra raised her arm, a golden energy swirling dangerously at her fingertip. She stared down her enemy, looking to relish his final moments spent in fear but when her eyes met his she was taken aback. He would deny her even that pleasure, his gaze meeting her own not so much as flinching before her power. He stared through her, the confidence in his aura fuelling the fire that burned in Fodra's chest. She hated him, she hated this one human; more than any other she would enjoy watching him writhe. The energy she summoned forth doubled, dancing eagerly about her arm in time with the bloodlust that coursed through her. This would be his end!

Fodra's attack fired, exploding forth and sending a wave of energy reverberating throughout the empty mind space. In its wake a silence fell about Fodra, brining a cruel satisfaction along with it. "Finally," she laughed. "Finally humanity will end."

"I told you before not to be so sure about that."

Shooting up at the sound of his voice, Fodra met face to face with Asbel, still standing calmly before her, those same loathsome eyes looking down upon her. Not a foot before him glowed a red wall, each cell shimmered in the mind space before the shield vanished with the settling dust.

"I-Impossible!" Fodra cursed. "How? How could he have protected you?! I conquered his mind space, Lambda is powerless!"

"Did you really think that you could overcome someone who had the strength to forgive you?"

"Don't tell me… you allowed him into your mind as well?" Fodra demanded, taken aback by the turn of events. That was impossible. If he had granted Lambda a foothold in his own mind, had  _willingly_  allowed Lambda to assume his body, then he would no longer have any defences. Lambda could conquer him any time he pleased without so much as thinking of it. There was no way that level of trust could possibly exist. But if that were true… if this human also carried in him a portion of Lambda's power…

"Then you are unable to contain the entirety of my power," Lambda's voice finished her thought. "Thus your attempts to hold me prisoner are meaningless."

The familiar swirl of energy materialized, it's faint light appearing staggered behind his host who unconsciously took a small step left, placing himself further between her and Lambda. "Damn you," Fodra hissed.

"I'm glad to see you're alright," Asbel stated, peering over his shoulder at his friend. "And… I'm really glad you came back."

Lambda stared down his overly foolish host, unsure how to reply. He supposed he could tell him that he was somewhat grateful to see that ridiculous grin of his. He could say that he was pleased to find Asbel his old self again, his undying stupidity included. What had he intended to do if Lambda hadn't managed to shield him? Of course Asbel wouldn't have even considered that. Though Lambda could tell his strength was low, his will had solidified into the same unshakeable and unyielding force Lambda knew it to be. How often had he clashed against it only to be held completely at bay by that one stupid smile of his? Apparently not often enough if he actually missed the idiot.

"Hmph," Lambda finally scoffed, having neither the desire nor the energy to put forth any such effort. "You're truly a fool if you thought I had anywhere else to go."

"The others wouldn't have left you homeless," Asbel returned. "They would have figured something out."

"I thought I had made it clear that I do not have any other 'home'," Lambda shot. "There isn't anywhere else I particularly care to be, so you can quit with the unseemly suggestions."

"I missed you too, Lambda," Asbel smiled.

"You truly aren't angry with me?" Lambda asked.

"Why would I be mad?" Asbel inquired, his head tilting slightly.

"I said things that caused you pain earlier," he replied. "And I failed you. I was unable to protect you from Fodra's poison. That this happened to you is entirely my fault."

"No, not at all." Asbel shook his head. "You protected me from Fodra just now, and you fought really hard to help me get better. You've never failed me at all."

"I owed you at least that much, so you can stop with your ridiculous interference," Lambda chided. He had wondered where the eleth he sensed had been coming from. Though he'd been able to escape Fodra's attack thanks in part to his meddlesome host, even he was aware of how weak her move had left him. He had forgotten just how much of her eleth he had absorbed and with it now absent, Lambda was reminded how dependent he had become on a vessel with eleth of its own. Yet as he spoke with Asbel he could sense that strength returning, a small stream that steadily flowed, increasing his strength with each passing second. He ought to have realized it much sooner, but it seemed that foolishness was not only a deeper trait than he'd once believed, it was seemingly contagious.

"I just thought I'd give you a hand," Asbel answered sheepishly.

"If you give me the additional eleth left to you, your recovery will slow."

"That's alright, I don't mind. You need it more than I do right now."

"Why?" Fodra demanded, her sharp voice drawing the attention of the pair standing before her. Her face twisted in a mix of confusion and frustration. "I do not understand why you kneel before these humans, Lambda! Why do you lower yourself to their level? What value does this single life possess? Why would you suffer for another, why fight so hard to protect one single person?"

"Because…" Lambda began. "It is no different than the reason you fight to protect the life on Fodra. We fight to protect it, because it is precious. Someday, I hope to make you understand that, and when that day finally comes, the two of us will have to return to Fodra together.

"Lies," Fodra spat. "You have no intention of returning me to Fodra. You've taken from me everything that I care for, now you taunt me with it. Your true colours are showing, Lambda!"

"He's not lying," Asbel cut in. "Right now, you're so caught up in your hatred you can't even recognize when someone's reaching out to you. What do you think you can do for Fodra like that? Do you really think those kinds of feelings will create the beautiful world that you want for it?"

"You cannot build a future on such feelings," Lambda provided. "No matter how justified, no matter how sound you think they are, it will inevitably crumble and you will be left with nothing. Your pain will not bring you the future you truly desire."

"You humans are ugly pitiful creatures," Fodra snapped. "You use the life around you and when you are finished you toss it aside. When the resources that the planets give you aren't enough to satisfy your lust for power, you steal the life of the planet itself until it is no more than an empty dry husk. You have no regard for the feelings of any around you!"

"And how is that any different from your actions?" Lambda posed.

"Why you-"

"It's okay Lambda," Asbel stepped up. "She's right."

Lambda sighed. "I suppose that's true."

"You admit it!"

"Of course we do," Asbel answered.

"I never once said that your evaluation of humanity was wrong," Lambda pointed out.

"Then why do you continue to stand against me?" Fodra asked, the power fading from her voice. "Why do still refuse to help me? Why will you not let me realize my dream?"

"Because that evaluation is one-sided," Lambda explained. "You see only the darkness, the cruelty of which humans are capable. Just as I once did, you see only the ugliness. But have you not been watching this entire time? Have you not watched what has happened since you poisoned Asbel?"

"I watched you all scramble foolishly to save his miserable life," Fodra spat. "I watched them use you, then turn their backs on you when it no longer suited their purpose. I showed you what they are really like and yet you still came to their defense! How many chances are you willing to give them?"

"But that is not all you saw," he said. "Each of them overcame their darkness and together, they were able to save his life. They came together to preserve this one person that mattered to them. Yes humans are capable of terrible things, but likewise, they are capable of beauty. They have potential."

Asbel smiled. "Thanks Lambda."

"You need not thank me for stating my observations," Lambda fired back.

"What would you ask of me?" Fodra demanded. "What do you want? For me to surrender? To give up what I care for so you may have yours?"

"No," Lambda stated. "I ask you to do nothing. I want you to remain with me, and together we will watch over these humans, we will let them decide what kind of future they will show us. Then when the time comes, I will allow you your choice, because by then I believe you will make the right one."

"You would take me back? After what I've shown you I'm capable of? You're a bigger fool than I thought."

"Unfortunately a certain individual has doomed me to such a fate long ago," Lambda shot with a wary gaze at Asbel who sheepishly placed and arm behind his head. "Though for now, I will accept that as a compliment."

Fodra stood, staring long and hard at the two that stood before her. She cursed their existence. She wanted to hate them, to scorn that Lambda had all but returned to his full strength, that her own limited eleth would not last long against him. Perhaps Lambda's vessel was weak but she made no mistake that he would defend Asbel from any attack she put forth.

Yet in the same breath she was weary. The hatred that had so eagerly carried her forth seemed to dull, leaving her mind ravaged and exhausted from her struggles. "You leave me little choice," Fodra finally spoke, glaring dangerously at her captors. What she wouldn't give to wipe that look of their faces, that same disgusting,  _accepting_  gaze they regarded her with that seemed to shatter the momentum she'd been able to create. The same emotions that brought her to a standstill.

"You have my thanks," Lambda stated.

"You may have won today, but I assure you this will not be the end!" Fodra vowed.

"No, it won't," Asbel stated, watching the woman who was slowly fading from view. For a split second she glanced over her shoulder and in her eyes Asbel saw a look of longing, filled with a loneliness that only wanted a friend. All she really wanted someone who understood her dreams, and could walk them with her. Someday she'd realize it, that the person she was looking for had been at her side the entire time. Asbel smiled.

"This is only the beginning."


End file.
